The MarySue Assignment
by ParadiseLost6
Summary: Van Helsing und Dracula, Todfeinde durch das Schicksal, zusammengezwungen von meinem kranken Geist (Nein! Kein Slash!). Sie müssen sich zusammenschliessen um die größte Bedrohung zu vernichten, die die Welt je gesehen hat...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle kranken Ideen sind mir, der Rest ist jemand anders, sucht selber wem. (Ich komme aus der Zukunft und Grammatik wurde abgeschafft)

Vorwort:

So... ich hab's getan ; Ich hab eine VH-Parodie angefangen. Ich hab keinen Plan wie das weitergehen soll, aber ich brauch nun mal einen Müllabladeplatz für all die kranken Ideen die durch mein Gehirn spuken während ich an "Even in Death" weiterschreib oder mal wieder Van Helsing guck. Wenn ich zu lange an ernsthaften Sachen schreibe, kommen mir nämlich sonst keine Ideen mehr (oder ich entwickle seltsame Wesenszüge...). Und diese Story hat jetzt die große Ehre als mein Ablassventil zu fungieren. Geupdatet wird eher unregelmäßig (immer wenn das Ventil pfeift #g#) aber ein paar gute (kranke) Ideen hab ich schon noch im Hinterkopf.

Für die Leser von "Even in Death": Keine Panik, ich arbeite daran auch weiter, aber wie gesagt, man braucht auch mal etwas Abwechslung. Und es würde mich freuen wenn Euch dieses Kleinod auch zusagt. #geschwollen daherred#

Ach ja, Anspielungen auf andere Personen z.B. aus Funk und Fernsehen sind natürlich reeeein zufällig und fast keine Absicht (und wer alle findet gewinnt einen 14-tägigen Aufenthalt in Schloss Dracula, Anreise muss allerdings selbst bewerkstelligt werden.#g#)

* * *

  
  
Van Helsing - The Mary Sue Assignment

Prolog

Erzähler: Jahre sind vergangen und eine neue unbeschreiblich gefährliche... äh... Gefahr bedroht wieder einmal unsere Welt. Unser Aller liebster Monsterjäger hat keine andere Wahl, er ist gezwungen ihn heraufzubeschwören... den Schatten der seit Jahren seine Albträume durchflattert, den Sohn des Satanas, den Prinz der Dunkelheit...

Van Helsing: Den Steuerprüfer! oO

Erzähler: Nein, du Dämlack! Graf Dracula!

Van Helsing: Oh den. Von dem hab ich ja schon seit Jahren nichts mehr gehört. Was er wohl gerade macht...?

Erzähler: ER IST TOT!

Van Helsing: Wirklich? Oo

Erzähler: Ja! Du hast ihn umgebracht!!

Van Helsing: ... Ach deeeeeer Dracula.

Erzähler: ;;; #Migränetabletten einschmeiss# Auf jeden Fall steht Van Helsing jetzt mit Carl in irgendeiner Kulthöhle herum und hat soeben das Wiederbelebungsritual abgeschlossen...

Van Helsing: Das reicht Carl. Ich glaub jetzt können wir die Baströckchen wieder ausziehen.

Carl: Und ihr seid wirklich sicher, dass diese Dinger dazu nötig waren?? ;;; #Baströckchen abstreif#

Van Helsing: Absolut. Ein Trick den mir ein alter Medizinmann einmal verraten hat. Das steigert die Fruchtbarkeit. Also kann's beim Wiederbeleben ja wohl auch nicht schaden. #Baströckchen behutsam zusammenleg und einsteck#

Carl: #denk# Manchmal frage ich mich, ob diese Werwolf-Impfung die ich ihm damals gespritzt habe nicht doch eine halluzinogene Droge enthielt. Er hat danach ständig seltsame Gesichter und Gestalten in den Wolken schweben sehen...

Erzähler: Eine gewaltige Rauchwolke erfüllt nach und nach die Höhle.

Carl und Van Helsing: #husthusthust#

Carl: Oh Gott! Van Helsing!!! Ich habe den Rauch eingeatmet! Jetzt lebt Dracula in mir!! #panisch rumrenn#

Dracula: #aus dem Rauchwölkchen erschein# #PUFF# YES! I have returned and now you shall feel the power of my unleashed wrath upon you!!! #auf Van Helsing stürz#

Van Helsing: Haaaaaaaaaaalt! #Arm nach vorne streck#

Dracula: #breeeeeeeeeeeeems#

Van Helsing: Zuerst einmal, sprich deutsch, sonst versteht dich nur die Hälfte. Und zweitens... bitte Carl.

Carl: Ähäm... #räusper# #Brille auf die Nase klemm und Schriftrolle auseinanderzieh# Laut § 1979 Absatz 12 Vers 4 der Höllenwiedererweckungsverordnung, liegt euer Leben in der Hand derjenigen Person, die euch wieder ins Leben gerufen hat...

Sarika: #aufhorch# Wie war das?

Carl: Pscht!

Sarika: Ups, sorry ; #wieder in eigene Story verzieh#

Van Helsing: Weiter Carl.

Carl: Äh... ja... also... ...gerufen hat. Ah ja, da. Ihr dürft dieser Person weder an Leib noch an Seele Schaden zufügen.

Dracula: Sonst was? #eyebrow#

Carl: #über Schriftrolle hinweg Dracula anblinzel# Sonst werdet ihr in die tiefsten Tiefen der Demütigung geworfen. Man zwingt euch, eure Haare schneiden und blondieren zu lassen, einen Schnäuzer zu tragen, rote englische Morgenmäntel anzuziehen und in Pantoffeln laut "Like a Virgin"-kreischend durch die Gegend zu hüpfen.

Musik: BA-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!! #donnerblitz#

Dracula: oO Großer Gott.. äh.. Teufel. Alles nur das nicht!!! #entsetzt abwehr# #denk# Die Hölle hat ihren Namen wahrlich verdient... nur an solch einem verfluchten Ort können derart erniedrigende Bestrafungen erdacht werden...

Van Helsing: Na dann wär ja alles soweit klar.

Dracula: Moment... wer hat mich erweckt?

Van Helsing: Hier, ich. #Dolch wieder an Sarika zurückgeb# Danke fürs Leihen

Sarika: #aufplopp# Keine Ursache, für so einen Zweck doch immer gern. #Dolch an sich nehm und wieder im Nichts verschwind#

Dracula: #Carl anvisier# Gut... dann kann ich IHN töten! #losstucher#

Van Helsing: #seufz# SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS#

Erzähler: Dracula wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht zu Boden geschmettert.

Van Helsing: Wenn du Carl tötest fügst du mir damit ein nicht wieder gut zu machendes seelisches Trauma zu.

Carl: ... #Van Helsing anglubsch# Oh Van Helsing... meint ihr das wirklich ernst?

Van Helsing: #flüster# Nein, aber solang er das glaubt bist du in Sicherheit.

Carl: ;;;

Dracula: #dalieg und genervt mit den Fingern auf den Boden trommel# Na toll... ich darf niemanden beißen oder töten... gebt mir doch gleich ne Seele und macht mich zum ewig labernden Jammerlappen mit eigener TV-Serie. Was bleibt mir denn jetzt noch in diesem Leben???

Blonder Bimbo: #vorbeiwackel# Entschuldigung, ich such hier eine Kulthöhle, können sie mir da irgendwie weiterhelfen?

Dracula: #aufspring# Hallooo schöne Frau, hätten sie eventuell Interesse an einem Leben in ewiger Jugend und Schönheit?

Van Helsing: SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS#

Carl: Du hättest ihn doch gleich kastrieren lassen sollen. Ich hab gehört das macht sie pflegeleichter.

- ENDE DES PROLOGS -

Author's Note:

Was für ein Meisterwerk... mein Prolog #juchz#. Und so absolut sinnfrei. Lang lebe der kultivierte Wahnsinn. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?

Wird Van Helsing Dracula kastrieren? Wo kommt der blonde Bimbo her und was hat diese seltsame Vorliebe für Baströckchen zu bedeuten? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel... oder vielleicht niemals. #wuhaha# #davonrenn#


	2. Verlorene Liebe und tote Wespen

Kapitel 1 - Verlorene Liebe und tote Wespen

Erzähler: Wir befinden uns nun in einer kleinen Schenke in einem ebenso kleinen Dörfchen, dessen Name mir leider gerade entfallen ist. Unsere drei Helden...

Dracula: ÄHÄM!

Erzähler: Oh... äh... gut, unsere ZWEI Helden und EIN Schurke ... #abwartend guck#

Dracula: Besser. #nicknick#

Carl: Ich bin ein Held?

Erzähler: Auch wieder wahr. #sweatdrop# Also, unser Held, sein Haustier und der Schurke...

Carl: HEY!

Van Helsing: Wo bleibt das BIER? #gröhl#

Erzähler: Na schön, na schön, ihr habt es ja so gewollt! #schnaub# Also, das GESINDEL sitzt in der Kneippe, säuft sich zu und treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. SEID IHR JETZT ENDLICH ZUFRIEDEN???!!!

Dracula: Nein. Ich habe nichts zum zusaufen. #Carl anschiel#

Van Helsing: SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS#

Wirt: #mit dem Bier kommt# Oh, Euer Freund hat wohl schon etwas zuviel, hm? #auf Dracula runterschau der jetzt UNTER dem Tisch liegt#

Dracula: #ächzend aufricht und auf Stuhl setz# Mach das ja nicht noch mal mit mir! #fauch# Warum zur Hölle hast du mich überhaupt zurückgeholt? Soll ich jetzt deinen Hund spielen?!

Van Helsing: #überleg# ... Eigentlich auch keine schlechte Idee. Kannst du bellen?

Carl: Van Helsing!

Van Helsing: Keine Angst Carl, du wirst für immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. #patpat#

Carl: #sweatdrop#

Dracula: #angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck# Also was da zwischen dir und dem Bettelmönch abläuft interessiert mich nicht...

Carl: OR-DENS-BRUDER!!! #wie üblich von allen ignoriert wird#

Dracula: Ich will nur wissen warum von allen lebenden Seelen ausgerechnet DU mich zurückholst, Gabriel.

Van Helsing: Oh ja... ich selbst hätte es auch nicht für möglich gehalten... nachdem du mir damals meine geliebte Maria genommen hast!

Dracula: Hä?

Van Helsing: Ich... ich meine natürlich... Margarethe!

Dracula: #grübel# Sagt mir nichts.

Van Helsing: Wallpurga!

Dracula: #Kopfschüttel# Tut mir leid, da klingelt immer noch nichts.

Carl: Anna!

Van Helsing: Was? Du hast Anna auch geliebt? Du elender Kerl, ich habe dir vertraut!!! #auf Carl losgeh und ihn würg#

Carl: Nein nein! #japs# Ihr Name war Anna! #keuch#

Van Helsing: Stimmt... Anna... diesen Namen werde ich niemals vergessen. #gläsrigen Blick krieg#

Dracula und Carl: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: #an die Decke blick# Da ist sie... sie winkt mir zu... #zur Decke hochwink#

Dracula: Was ist mit ihm? oO

Carl: Van Helsing sieht tote Menschen.

Dracula: Ist er schon länger so?

Carl: Seitdem ich ihm das Anti-Werwolf-Serum gespritzt habe.

Dracula: Hmmm... wohl doch zuviel Tollkirschsaft drin. Und ich hab Igor noch gesagt, pass auf mit der Dosierung. Naja, sei's drum. Die paar Nebenwirkungen. #griiiins#

Carl: Paar? Gibt es etwa noch mehr??? oO

Dracula: Och... nur wenige. Kaum wert sie zu erwähnen. #wissender Gesichtsausdruck#

Van Helsing: #mittlerweile auf den Tisch gestiegen ist und immer wieder Richtung Decke hops# Anna, verlass mich nicht! Nimm mich mit! Ich will zu dir!! #hops#

Carl: Oh bitte Van Helsing, kommt doch wieder da runter, die Leute schaun schon so komisch... so als ob sie euch jeden Moment auf einen Scheiterhaufen stellen und anzünden wollten. #an Van Helsings Mantel zupf#

Van Helsing: #langsam wieder beruhig und auf Stuhl setz# #wieder ernste Miene aufsetz# Also, nachdem du mir meine geliebte... äh... meine geliebte... meine Geliebte genommen hast!

Dracula: Als ich starb war sie noch quicklebendig, soweit ich mich erinnere.

Van Helsing: Was?! Willst du etwa behaupten ich hätte sie getötet? Willst du behaupten ich hätte sie als Werwolf im Zustand tierischer Geistlosigkeit mit meinen übermenschlichen Kräften erschlagen? Willst du das behaupten???!!!

Carl: Äh... Van Helsing... vielleicht solltet ihr doch wieder mal zu diesem netten Herrn nach Wien... wie hieß er noch gleich? Sigmund? Der half euch doch immer recht gut bei eurem kleinen Problem.

Van Helsing: Ich hab kein Problem!

Dracula: Aha... Stichwort Verdrängung, wie?

Kellnerin: #an Tisch komm# Darf ich noch was bringen? #lächel#

Van Helsing: Nein danke.

Kellnerin: #davongeh#

Dracula: Ihr... entschuldigt mich kurz. #aufsteh und nachschleich#

Van Helsing: Wo willst du hin? #misstrauisch#

Dracula: Äh... Toilette?

Van Helsing: Ach so. Aber lauf ja nicht weg.

Dracula: Aber wo werd ich denn. #smile# #verschwindet in dem dunklen Gang der zur Küche führt#

Carl: Sagt Van Helsing, haltet ihr das für eine gute Idee?

Van Helsing: Was?

Carl: Na ihn gehen zu lassen.

Van Helsing: Carl, man kann mich vieles nennen. Einen Verrückten, einen Mörder. Aber ich halte keinen Mann auf, der aufs Klo muss. Das ist eine Frage der Ehre.

Carl: ;;;;

Erzähler: Man hört das laute Klirren eines Tabletts mit Geschirr das zu Boden fällt und einen erstickten Schrei. Kurze Zeit später kommt Dracula wieder in die Gaststube und wischt sich zufrieden den Mund ab. Er wirkt aus unbestimmbaren Gründen besser gelaunt als noch zuvor.

Dracula: #wieder an Tisch setz und demonstrativ grins#

Carl: #extrem misstrauisch beäug# Was war das gerade für ein Geräusch?

Dracula: Was für ein Geräusch?

Carl: Das von draußen kam.

Dracula: Da war ein Geräusch?

Carl: Iiiiiiihhr... #beschuldigend mit dem Finger auf Dracula deut#

Van Helsing: Carl, man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute, das hab ich dir schon so oft gesagt. #Hand runterdrück#

Erzähler: Um die drei herum beginnt sich allmählich eine gewisse Unruhe auszubreiten, als der Wirt und seine Frau mit ein paar Neugierigen davonrennen um nach der Quelle des Geräusches zu suchen.

Dracula: Um mal wieder zum Thema zurückzukommen... Was zum Henker mache ich hier?!

Erzähler: Noch bevor Van Helsing antworten kann, kommt der Wirt laut schreiend wieder in die Stube gerannt.

Wirt: Oh, so ein Unglück! So ein schreckliches Unglück! Mein armes Kind! Mein armes armes Kind!!

Carl: #Dracula anstarr#

Dracula: #pfeif# #Unschuld ist#

Van Helsing: Hmm... ich muss mal nachsehen was da los ist. #raus auf den Gang lauf und die Schaulustigen zur Seite dräng# Lassen sie mich durch, ich kenn mich mit sowas aus!

Wirtsfrau: Sind sie ein Arzt?

Van Helsing: Nein, ein mehrfacher Mörder. #zu Wirtstochter runterbeug#

Wirtsfrau: oO

Van Helsing: #Hut abnehm# Es tut mir leid... aber sie ist tot.

Wirtsfrau: Oioioioioioi #an die Wangen schlag und wie eine wilde Hummel durchs Haus renn# #schließlich wieder bei Van Helsing stehen bleib# Was ist passiert?

Van Helsing: Tja... die Zeichen sind ganz eindeutig...

Wirtsfrau: Ja?

Van Helsing: ... Allergieschock.

Wirtsfrau: Was?

Van Helsing: Sehen sie was da am Boden neben ihr liegt. #deut#

Tote Wespe: #dalieg und tot is#

Wirtsfrau: Oioioioioioioioi #wieder durchs Haus renn#

Van Helsing: #zurück zu Carl und Dracula lauf# Furchtbare Tragik, sie war noch so jung... und sogar recht hübsch. Fast so hübsch wie Berta... #seufz#

Carl: Aha! Das ist der Beweis! Der Kerl ist ein Mörder! #wild gestikulierend auf Dracula deut#

Dracula: Iiiiiiiiiiiich? #so tut als ob ernsthaft gekränkt ist#

Van Helsing: Nein Carl, diesmal nicht. Es war eine Wespe. Sie lag neben der Leiche des Mädchens.

Dracula: Na sowas. smile

Carl: Eine Wespe im Dezember??? #Dracula mit Blicken pfähl#

Dracula: #denk# Ist doch gut, dass ich immer ein paar tote Insekten für Renfield einstecken habe...

- Ende des ersten Kapitels -

Author's Note:

Und der Wahnsinn nimmt kein Ende. #g# Das Schöne ist, ich spüre förmlich wie die Inspiration wieder auf mich einströmt. Vielleicht werde ich mich jetzt im Anschluss noch hinsetzen und für "Even in Death" auch ein neues Kapitel schreiben. Ich hab aber auch alle möglichen Ideen wie es hier weitergeht. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt Euch und trägt etwas zur Erheiterung bei. Und natürlich spielt Renfield auch bei Van Helsing mit. Man sieht ihn nur nicht, weil er während der Zeit gerade in England ist. #grins#

Lacrima Draconis: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! #rumhüpf und froi# Meine erste Review ist von Lacrima. So eine Eeeeehre. #bounce# Ich bin unwürdiiiig! #ähäm# #räusper# Danke auf jeden Fall für die Review, ich gebe mir große Mühe, aber Dein Format erreiche ich natürlich nicht, auch wenn Deine Geschichten mein leuchtendes Vorbild sind. ; ) #schleimschleim# Schönen Gruß an Gildor und Elvis. #wink#

Ich hätte mal eine ganz triviale Frage (vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur zu blöd), falls es jemand anderes weiß, kann er oder sie mir das gerne auch beantworten, denn es treibt mich allmählich in den Wahnsinn. Wie zum Geier kriege ich es hin, dass meine Sternchen und andere diverse Sonderzeichen im Text lässt? Ich habe bei Dir schon Sternchen gesehen (also... in der Story #g#), also muss es ja irgendwie funktionieren. Ich hab schon versucht in unterschiedlichen Formaten hochzuladen (txt, doc, html) aber bis jetzt hat nichts funktioniert, und gerade für diese Art Geschichte wären die Sonderzeichen schon sehr wichtig. #seufz# HEEEEEELP!

Kodachi: Du bist stolz auf mich? Eeeeehrlich? #ganz gerührt is# #schnüffz# Aber wer wird denn behaupten ich wäre aufgedreht wegen Lacirmas Review? #rotier wie ein Brummkreisel#

Pharaonin: So sieht man sich wieder. #smile# Ich liebe diese Geschichte jetzt schon, und es ist einfach ein gesunder Gegenpol zu "Even in Death". Aber wenn ich so nachdenke, was ich alles noch für Ideen hab, dann wird die hier vermutlich genau so lang #g#

Hm? Inu Yasha? Sagt mir jetzt so gaaaar nix...

Inu Yasha: Sankon Tessou!!!

#duck# Ach der edle gute Meister Inu Yasha-sama #sweatdrop#


	3. Der schreckliche Schrecken

Kapitel 2 - Der schreckliche Schrecken

Erzähler: #Skript durchgeh# #murmel# Und wieder ein weiterer armseliger Versuch eines Kapitels... oh.. äh.. sind wir schon auf Sendung?

Para: Ja... allerdings. #grimmig#

Erzähler: ... Die Chefin persöööönlich, diese Ehre! #schleimkriech#

Para: Schweig Sklave und tu deinen Job! #kick#

Erzähler: Ja Chefin, sofort Chefin, was immer sie sagen Chefin.

Para: Immer diese billigen Aushilfskräfte. #schimpf# One Day I'll shoot a big budget movie... #krähzeter# #verschwind#

Erzähler: #Angstschweiß von der Stirn wisch# #Skript zurechtrück# #melodramatisch räusper# Also... nach dem schrecklichen Ereignis mit dem Allergieschock, der den Tod der Wirtstochter herbeigeführt hatte, haben Dracula, Van Helsing und Carl...

Van Helsing: Hey, wieso steht sein Name zuerst da? Ich bin der Held!!!

Erzähler: Es steht so im Skript. #deut#

Van Helsing: Ich rieche Günstlingswirtschaft.

Para: #blush# #pfeif#

Dracula: #breit grins#

Erzähler: Tja wie schon gesagt, die drei haben sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht, und Dracula weiß immer noch nicht, warum er wieder erweckt wurde.

Dracula: Wohin gehen wir jetzt?

Van Helsing: Wir besuchen eine weise alte Frau. Sie wird uns mehr über die schreckliche Bedrohung sagen.

Dracula: Was für eine schreckliche Bedrohung?

Van Helsing: Die wegen der du hier bist.

Dracula: Aha... und was für eine Bedrohung ist das?

Van Helsing: Es ist so unendlich schrecklich, kaum zu erfassen für den menschlichen Verstand.

Dracula: Das klingt ja richtig... Moment... schrecklicher als ICH?!

Van Helsing: Oh ja, viel schrecklicher. Mich schaudert schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran. #schauder#

Carl: Schrecklich, furchtbar schrecklich. #mitschauder#

Dracula: Ich bin auch schrecklich!

Carl: Aber diese Gefahr ist viel schrecklicher.

Dracula: Ist sie nicht.

Carl: Ist sie doch.

Dracula: Ist sie nicht!

Carl: Ist sie doch!

Dracula: IST SIE NICHT IST SIE NICHT!!!

Van Helsing: #seufz# SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMS# Er hat angefangen!!!! #plärr#

Van Helsing: #weiter im Text# Zuerst dachten wir, sie wären ganz normale Menschen. Sie mischten sich gut unters Volk, ihre Tarnung ist fast nicht zu durchschauen. Doch dann veränderten sie sich auf schreckliche Weise... und es wurden immer mehr. Sie tauchten einfach überall auf. Jetzt bevölkern sie unsere Dörfer und Städte und niemand scheint ihnen gewachsen zu sein.

Dracula: #denk# Klingt wie jemand den ich kennen lernen sollte.

Van Helsing: Deswegen gehen wir jetzt zur großen weisen Nadschadadscha. Sie wird uns den Namen der Bedrohung nennen.

Dracula: Wozu braucht ihr den Namen?

Van Helsing: Aus versicherungstechnischen Gründen.

Dracula: Ach so.

Van Helsing: Außerdem lassen sie sich so viel besser beschimpfen.

Dracula: Und was hab ich mit dem Ganzen zu tun?

Van Helsing: Du sollst uns helfen diese Gefahr zu besiegen.

Dracula: #stehenbleib# Ich soll euch also helfen die Welt zu retten?

Van Helsing: So ist es.

Dracula: ... #regungsloses Gesicht# ... #in schallendes Gelächter ausbrech#

Carl: Was hat er jetzt? oO

Dracula: #dalieg# #weiiiiiiiiiiiin# #mit den Händen auf den Boden hämmer# #japs#

Van Helsing: Keine Ahnung. #wehmütig einer davonziehende Wolke nachschau# Winnifred...

Dracula: #allmählich wieder beruhig# Und ihr glaubt da mach ich mit? Wie bescheuert seid ihr eigentlich???

Carl: Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass ist eine blöde Idee. #murmel#

Van Helsing: Vergiss nicht, du musst da mitmachen, ich hab dich schließlich wiedererweckt.

Carl: #mit Verordnungsrolle wink#

Dracula: Ich bin verflucht. --

Erzähler: Nach einem beschwerlichen Fußmarsch hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie kamen an ein Häuschen von Pfefferkuchen fei... Bitte?! oO #Skript nochmal anguck# Äh... einen Moment, da hat sich wohl jemand einen Scherz erlaubt... ich habs gleich. #sweatdrop# #wild Blätter sortier#

Van Helsing: #taptaptap# Geht's vielleicht auch schneller, hier ist es kalt!

Erzähler: Jaja, Moment. Ich habs ja schon. Ähm... ein windschiefes Häuschen das an einem Waldrand lag. Aus dem Wald ertönt leises Wolfsgeheul.

Dracula: Aaaah... die Kinder der Nacht... welch trau...

Carl: Hey! Ich hab ne Münze gefunden! #bück#

Dracula: #GNA# Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach meinen dramatischen Monolog versauen du Hutmodel für Schlümpfe!!!

Carl: Ordensbruder. #fröhlich#

Van Helsing: Ruhe! Ich geh da jetzt rein... #langsam an Tür anpirsch# #Armbrust im Anschlag#

Dracula: Äh... ist da drin was Gefährliches?

Carl: Nein... nur eine alte, schwache Frau, wieso?

Van Helsing: GERONIMOOOOOOO!!! #Tür eintret und reinstüm#

Dracula: Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er schon mehr Menschen getötet hat als ich. #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Aus der Tür dringen schwarze Rauchschwaden. Einige Sekunden später taumelt Van Helsing röchelnd wieder heraus.

Van Helsing: Luuuuuuuuuuuuft!!! #ächz#

Erzähler: In der Tür erscheint eine alte grell Geschminkte Zigeunerin.

Zigeunerin: Nun hab dich nicht so du Weichei. Wegen dem bisschen Rauch gleich in die Knie zu gehen... Also die Jugend von heute... #kopfschüttel#

Van Helsing: Ich ersticke... vor meinem inneren Auge spielt sich mein Leben ab... es ist ein Pandämonium aus Leid und Qual... und da steht Erika und winkt mir, ihr zu folgen. Ich bin gleich bei dir...

Zigeunerin: Nun steh schon auf du Memme! #mit Gehstock Van Helsing in die Rippen stoss#

Van Helsing: #jaul#

Zigeunerin: #Carl und Dracula erspäh# Aaah...

Erzähler: Die Miene der Zigeunerin verändert sich, wie genau kann allerdings nicht gesagt werden unter dem Berg von Falten.

Zigeunerin: Komm näher, komm näher meine Hübscher und lass dich ansehen.

Dracula: #IEKS# Äh... ich will nicht. #sweatdrop#

Zigeunerin: Mit dir hat ja auch keiner gesprochen du dürres Nachthemd. Ich meine den wohlgestalteten Jüngling neben dir.

Dracula: #nach links guck# #nix seh# #nach rechts guck# #Carl seh# Ich muss blind geworden sein. Ich seh hier niemanden.

Carl: #schluck#

Zigeunerin: Na nun komm schon her mein Süsser... sonst komm ich zu dir. #Richtung Carl und dabei über Van Helsing lauf#

Van Helsing: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Und ich wollte doch noch Kinder! #fieps#

Dracula: #Carl anguck# Ich fass es nicht... du bist wohlgestaltet und ich bin ein dürres Nachthemd??? Wann war denn die das letzte Mal beim Optiker??? #in seiner Ehre gekränkt#

Carl: Äh... Van Helsing? #üblicher Hilferuf#

Zigeunerin: Nun kommt schon in mein kleines Häuschen, ihr wolltet doch etwas von mir oder nicht? Los, du auch! #wiederum nach Van Helsing stocher der sich auf dem Boden krümmt#

Carl: Ich will da nicht rein. Sie ist bestimmt eine Hexe. Wer weiß... vielleicht will sie uns auffressen.

Dracula: Ein zum Teil nachvollziehbarer Gedanke. #Carl hungrig angrins#

Carl: VAN HELSING!!! #kreisch#

Authors Note:

(at) Lacrima:

Para: Hey Sigi!

Sigmund: Ja?

Para: #deut# Your Mother!

Sigmund: Mamiiiii! #flitz#

So... das wäre geschafft. Der kann doch net einfach Lacrima einsperren, sie muss ja schließlich schnell weiterschreiben.

Ist wirklich mies, dass die Sonderzeichen gestrichen wurden. Jetzt darf ich jedes Mal die Geschichte überarbeiten bevor ich sie hier online stelle. #ächz# Bei ff.de geht ja noch alles. Und hör nicht auf Kodachi, wenn schon dann will ich Lacrima-Reviews pur. #grins# Sei trotzdem bedankt für Deine erbaulichen Worte meine Beste.


	4. Das Grauen hat einen Namen

Kapitel 3 - Das Grauen hat einen Namen

Erzähler: Liebe Leser, ich heiße sie auch heute wieder herzlich willkommen zu einem wundervollen und ergreifenden neuen Kapitel.

Para: Es gibt keine Gehaltserhöhung, also spar dir das Geflöte. #klarstell#

Erzähler: Oh, aber das ist doch gar nicht nötig, ich fühle mich tief geehrt als Teil dieses großen Ganzen tätig sein zu dürfen.

Para: Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht... #misstrauisch umschau ob nicht irgendwo einen Attentäter erblick#

Erzähler: Bitte setzen sie sich, machen sie es sich bequem und genießen die herrlichen Scherze und schelmischen Neckereien unserer bezaubernden Akteure.

Para: Argh, das ist ja furchtbar, du machst ja die ganze Atmosphäre kaputt. Jetzt is Schluss, ich mach das selba! #Skript an sich reiß#

Para: Ähäm... wir befinden uns jetzt in Nadschadadschas Hütte. Sie hatte mal eben durchgelüftet, damit Van Helsing nicht noch einen Astma-Anfall erleidet, aber nun, da die Fenster wieder geschlossen sind, ballt sich der Rauch wieder Bedrohlich an der Decke, was Van Helsing mit wachsender Besorgnis zur Kenntnis nimmt. Van Helsing und Carl sitzen an einem Tisch, auf der anderen Seite sitzt Nadschadadscha vor der obligatorischen Kristallkugel. Um sie herum schwelen und brodeln diverse Kessel und Pötte, Weihrauchgefäße und ein Topf mit alten Socken.

Dracula: #immer noch vor der Tür steh#

Van Helsing: Jetzt komm endlich rein, was stehst du denn da draußen rum?

Dracula: Ich kann nicht.

Van Helsing: Und warum nicht?

Dracula: DARUM! #an Decke deut#

Decke: #voller Knoblauchringe häng#

Nadschadadscha (formerly known as alte Zigeunerin): Das hält die Wurdelaks fern.

Van Helsing: Was für ein Ding?

Dracula: Unwichtig.

Nadschadadscha: Wurrrrrdelaks. #rauchig und mysteriös kling#

Van Helsing: Was ist ein Wurrrrrdelak?

Dracula: Das ist doch jetzt völlig uninteressant. #ablenk#

Nadschadadscha: Wurrrrrdelaks steigen nachts aus ihren Gräbern um den Lebenden das Blut auszusaugen. #gurgel#

Van Helsing: ... #zu Dracula umdreh# Du bist ein Wurdelak???

Dracula: Ich bin KEIN Wurdelak. Ich bin ein Vampir, das ist ein Unterschied.

Nadschadadscha: Dachte ich mir doch gleich, dass mit dem was nicht stimmt... #Dracula angift# Weiche, Wurdelak, elende Kreatur der Hölle! #mit Kruzifix rumwedel#

Dracula: #gäääähn# Das den Leuten nix besseres einfällt. #gelangweilt Fingernägel betracht# Und ich bin kein Wurdelak!!!!!

Carl: Kreuze schrecken euch nicht aber Knoblauch?

Dracula: Ja.

Carl: Und warum?

Dracula: Ich hab niedrigen Blutdruck, die Dinger könnten mein Tod sein.

Van Helsing: Wieso hat da eigentlich damals keiner dran gedacht, dann hätte ich mir die Werwolfnummer sparen können... und Edeltraud würde noch leben.

Nadschadadscha: Werwolf??? #umguck# Verdammt, wo ist mein Stock?

Dracula: #neben sich vor der Hütte liegen sieht# If fif your filverftick? #hochhalt#

Nadschadadscha: Bitte was?

Dracula: If fif your filverftick? ... Da feht ihrs! Meine Lippen find fon ganf taub fon dem Knoblauf-Geruf! #versucht durch Bewegung der Lippen seine Artikulation wieder in den Griff zu kriegen# #mümmel#

Nadschadadscha: Her damit! #Stock entreiß und mit dem Silberende auf Van Helsing einprügel# Nimm dies, du Ausgeburt des Bösen!!!

Van Helsing: Autsch! Wir Aua! brauchen dringend einen Rat von euch, Au! so hört uns doch an. Ich bin Van Helsing und komme im Auftrag des Vatikans! #fleh# #duck#

Nadschadadscha: #mit den Stockschlägen innehalt# Ach so... ja.. moment... #Organizer rauszieh# #rumtipp#

Carl: oO Teufelswerk!

Nadschadadscha: Dein Termin war gestern Nachmittag um halb 2 Jungchen... Pünktlichkeit ist wohl nicht so deine Art, wie? #zur Sicherheit nochmal nen Stockschlag auf den Kopf verpass#

Dracula: #denk# Da kann sie definitiv nichts kaputt machen.

Van Helsing: Autsch! Äh.. tut uns leid, aber wir wurden aufgehalten. Da war dieses riesige grausame Monster, das dieses Dorf bedroht hat und ich...

Nadschadadscha: Komm mir doch nicht mit der alten "Ein riesiges grausames Monster hat ein Dorf bedroht"-Ausrede, die ist ja älter als ich. Aber ihr habt Glück, ich hab heute gerade Zeit. Eigentlich wäre jetzt mein FKK-Yoga-Kurs, aber der ist heute ausgefallen weil die Leiterin ihren 100. feiert.

Van Helsing, Dracula und Carl: #haben das Bild einer nackten 100-jährigen die zusammen mit der ebenfalls nackten Nadschadadscha aus einer Geburtstagstorte springt im Kopf und werden von einem gemeinschaftlichen Grauen überwältigt#

Carl: #grün angelaufen ist# Mir wird schlecht.

Nadschadadscha: Mein armer kleiner Bube. Ist dir nicht gut? Warte, da hab ich was für dich... #in ihrem Schreibtisch wühl# Hier bitte... #hält Carl etwas entgegen, dass auf ein Stäbchen gespießt ist#

Carl: Was ist das? oO

Nadschadadscha: Dörr-Eidechse am Spieß. Danach wirst du dich besser fühlen. #smile#

Carl: #rennt an Dracula vorbei ins Freie und übergibt sich geräuschvoll in den nächstbesten Bush.

Para: #immer noch den Erzählerjob übernehm# Da Dracula an diesem Gespräch ja zwangsläufig teilnehmen muss, werden Van Helsing und Carl kurzerhand zur Knoblauchernte rekrutiert. Nachdem das vollbracht ist (und Nadschadadscha mehrere Male glücklos versucht hat, Carl dabei unter die Kutte zu spannen) sitzen schließlich alle versammelt zusammen in dem kleinen stickigen Raum, und warten auf Nadschadadschas weise Worte.

Nadschadadscha: #in Kristallkugel glubsch# Rhabarber Rhabarber Rhabarber...

Carl: Ist das ein Zauberspruch?

Nadschadadscha: Nein, ein Gemüse. Da steht noch mein altes Kompottrezept drin #Kugel schüttel#

Kugel: #Schnee rieselt#

Carl: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: #gespannt in Kugel schau#

Nadschadadscha: Eine große Gefahr bedroht uns alle... #waaaber#

Van Helsing: Ja, das wissen wir, deshalb sind wir ja hier...

Nadschadadscha: Ruhe wenn ich spreche! #keif# #wabernde Stimme wieder aufsetz# .. und sie kommt näher.

Van Helsing: #in Kugel guck# Oh ja ich sehe es... mein Gott... so etwas Hässliches hab ich noch nie gesehen... #fassungslos#

Nadschadadscha: ... das ist mein Spiegelbild du Sohn eines gelockten Kalbsfilets! #Stock niedersausen lass#

Van Helsing: Auauauauau #jammer#

Dracula: #griiiins#

Nadschadadscha: Hmmmm..hmhm... soso.... interessant...

Van Helsing: ... #Carl antupf# #flüster# Sag du was, ich trau mich nicht mehr. #wimmer#

Carl: #schluck# Was... äh... was ist denn?

Nadschadadscha: #Carl anglubsch# Sei tapfer mein schöner Held...

Dracula: #Finger in Hals steck und Brechgeräusche von sich geb#

Van Helsing: #grins#

Nadschadadscha: Das hab ich gesehen! #Stock auf Draculas Schädel knall#

Stock: #brech#

Dracula: WUHAHA!

Nadschadadscha: ... #zweiten Stock raushol# #Dracula über Schädel zieh#

Dracula: Auuuutsch ;;

Nadschadadscha: #mit Stock auf Tisch klopf# Solides Adamantium... ich wusste ich würde es irgendwann einmal gebrauchen können. #wieder Carl zuwend# Ihr habt es mit einer starken bösen Macht zu tun. Und ich weiß nicht ob ihr sie besiegen könnt... oder sonst eine Kraft dieser Welt. #dramatische Pause# Denn SIE kommen aus einer Parallel-Welt zu uns!

Carl: oO

Van Helsing: Oo

Dracula: Ihre Socken kochen über. #unbeeindruckt#

Nadschadadscha: #kreisch# #Socken rett#

Van Helsing: Wie nennt man sie?

Nadschadadscha: Socken. Wie nennst du das denn?!

Van Helsing: Äh... nein.. ich meinte, bezüglich der Gefahr. #sweatdrop#

Nadschadadscha: In unserer Welt haben sie keinen Namen, aber dort wo sie herkommen... nennt man sie... MARY-SUE!!! #BLITZDONNERSCHEPPERKRACH#

Carl: Ein Gewitter im Zimmer... wow... beeindruckend. Können sie mir das Rezept geben?

Van Helsing: Lass das Carl, unsere Versicherungspolice ist auch so schon hoch genug ohne dass du die Fähigkeit hast alles um dich herum in Brand zu stecken. #zu Nadschadadscha# Was können wir gegen diese schreckliche Gefahr tun?

Nadschadadscha: Nun ja... es gibt einen Weg. Aber wenn ich ihn euch verrate, verlange ich eine Gegenleistung. #husthusthust#

Van Helsing: Aber ja, das ist doch ganz selbstverständlich. Sollen wir ihnen vielleicht etwas Holz hacken für den Winter, oder mal zum Supermarkt einkaufen?

Dracula: Oder aktive Sterbehilfe?

Van Helsing: #Dracula bös anguck#

Nadschadadscha: #kopfschüttel# Nein nein, nichts von alledem... ich will.... IHN! #auf Carl deut#

Carl: Äh? #blink#

Dracula: Wofür? ... #angewidert guck# Okay... ich will's nicht wissen, ich will's nicht wissen, ich will's nicht wissen... #Mantra#

Carl: Van Helsing... das lasst ihr doch nicht zu oder? #an Van Helsings Mantel klammer# #winsel#

Van Helsing: Aber Carl... wir müssen doch die Welt retten. Sei tapfer und dankbar für das Opfer, dass du für unseren Kreuzzug der Gerechtigkeit bringen darfst. Ich würde es an deiner Stelle sofort machen, aber mich will sie ja nicht. #strahlender Held#

Carl: Ich bin ein Mönch! Ich darf das nicht!!!

Dracula: Ich dachte du bist Ordensbruder?

Carl: #sweatdrop#

Nadschadadscha: Ihr dürft hier übernachten, solange es dauert. Macht's euch gemütlich... und lasst euch von dem Lärm nicht stören. #wuhahahha# #huströchel# #geifer#

Carl: Naiiiin! Hilfe!!!!!

Para: Und so verabschieden wir uns für heute allmählich aus dieser Szenerie mit den Bildern eines heftig Widerstand leistenden Carl, der von den unerbittlichen Fangarmen Nadschadadschas langsam aber sicher in einen abgetrennten Raum gezogen wird...

Dracula und Van Helsing: Guuuute Nacht Caaaarl. #wink#

Carl: Das werdet ihr mir büüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüßen!!!!

- Ende Kapitel 3 -

Authors Note:

Und wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Das Geheimnis um die schreckliche Gefahr ist gelüftet, auch wenn das wohl kein allzu großes Geheimnis war, wenn man sich den Titel der Geschichte ansieht. #g#

Und wenn ich mir die alte Nadschadadscha so ansehe, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lacrima sich verkleidet in meine Story geschlichen hat um sich Carl unsittlich zu nähern. Ich werde das im Auge behalten. #beobacht#


	5. Der Fluch

Kapitel 4 - Der Fluch

Erzähler: Ich bin wieder hiiiier, in meinem Reviiiier, war nie wirklich weg, hab mich nur versteckt! #gröhl#

Para: Wenn du weiter so schauerlich singst, bist du gleich wieder weg!

Erzähler: Verzeihung. #sweatdrop# Ich wollte nur meine Dankbarkeit dafür ausdrücken, dass ich noch eine Chance bekommen habe.

Para: Das ist nur, weil ich nicht alles selber machen kann. Ich muss mich ja auch noch um eine andere Geschichte kümmern und billige Erzähler die nicht gewerkschaftlich organisiert sind, sind heutzutage schwer aufzutreiben #abzieh und kümmer#

Erzähler: #Seufz# Meine Chefin... #glubsch# Äh... wo waren wir? Ach ja, immer noch in der Hütte wo, während Dracula und Van Helsing herumliegen und versuchen zu schlafen, hinter verschlossenen Türen seltsame Dinge vor sich gehen...

Nadschadadscha: Nun zier dich nicht so mein Kleiner... #an Kutte zupf#

Carl: Mami! Nein! Ich will niiiiicht!!! #sträubwehrflücht#

Erzähler: Wir unterbrechen für eine kurze Werbeeinblendung (um die schrecklichen Geräusche von Schmach, Demütigung und blankem Ensetzen im Hintergrund zu übertönen). Viele Leser haben sich mit Sicherheit schon gefragt, warum Dracula jetzt auch tagsüber herumlaufen kann.  
Ach das ist er noch gar nicht? #sweatdrop# #Geschichte durchblätter# Tatsache... naja egal. Er WIRD es auf jeden Fall tun, und DANN werden sich viele Leser fragen "Wie geht denn jetzt des?". Lassen wir den dunklen Meister der Haarsträhnen selbst antworten...  
  
Dracula: Ja, das verdanke ich nur... Schützmibrenn! Denn nur Schützmibrenn schützt meine empfindliche Haut vor den gefährlichen UV-Strahlen der Sonne, mit Lichtschutzfaktor 500.000.  
Und jetzt neu: Schützmibrenn für Vampirkinder, mit dem Anti-Platz-Schutz-Faktor. Und beim Kauf der Familienpackung gibt es eine original-limitierte illustrierte Sammlerkarte von Freuds lustigen Komplexen gratis dazu! Hast du den Ödipuskomplex, oder vielleicht sogar den "Ich bin ein erbärmlicher Idiot und hab meine große Liebe getötet aber verdränge es"-Komplex? Kauf dir eine Packung und finde es heraus!!!

Van Helsing: In mir wächst der Wunsch Sonnencreme zu kaufen... #Kopf energisch schüttel# Wieso gibst du dich eigentlich für sowas her? oO

Dracula: Hey, ich bin arbeitslos! Ich muss alles Geld nehmen, was ich kriegen kann. WAS ICH IM ÜBRIGEN NUR DIR ZU VERDANKEN HABE!!! #angift#

Van Helsing: #sehr nachdenklich und ernst guck# ... Gibt's das eigentlich auch als Shampoo?

Dracula: Ich geb's auf. #Gesicht in eines der muffigen Kissen drück und erfolglos versuch zu ersticken#

Erzähler: Schließlich schläft Van Helsing trotz des Gezeters im Nebenzimmer friedlich ein. Kurze Zeit später ertönt ein lautes Klirren, das verdächtig nach einer zu Bruch gegangenen Glasscheibe klingt.

Van Helsing: #sofort die Augen aufreiss# "Dracula direkt vor sich seh# WAAAH! oO Was soll denn das, du hast mich ja fast zu Tode erschreckt!

Dracula: #denk# Verdammt... #unauffällig kleines Messer wieder im Ärmel versteck#

Van Helsing: Hast du gerade geklirrt?

Dracula: Seh ich für dich vielleicht aus wie eine Fensterscheibe?

Van Helsing: Aber wer... #nachdenk# #noch mehr nachdenk# Carl!!!

Dracula: Ich seh für dich aus wie Carl?! Also jetzt reichts, wiedererweckt oder nicht, ich bring dich um!!! #Zähne ausfahr und Van Helsing angreif#

Nadschadadscha: #aus Schlafzimmertür gerannt komm# So eine Uuuuuuuuuuuuunverschämtheit!!! #schimpfhust#

Dracula: #umdreh und anguck# Waaaaaaaaah! Ich bin blind! #zurückweich# #rückwärts übers Sofa stolper und über die Lehne fall# Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Van Helsing: #Augen zupress und zum Heiligen Ludwig IX. bet# Um des großen und einzigen Gottes Willen, erbarmt euch und schließt euren Morgenmantel!!!

Dracula: #am Boden hinter dem Sofa lieg und mit den Zehen zuck# #winsel#

Nadschadadscha: #an sich runterguck# Meine Güte, nun stellt euch nicht so an, das ist alles echt.

Dracula: #in Ohnmacht fall#

Van Helsing: #Brechreiz tapfer bekämpf#

Nadschadadscha: #Mantel zumach# Ihr verlasst auf der Stelle mein Haus!!!

Van Helsing: Äh... das war auf keinen Fall als Beleidigung gemeint. #blinzel#

Nadschadadscha: Pfffff... Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht, junger Yeti. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Astralkörper habe.

Dracula: #wieder bei Bewusstsein ist# Astralkörper sind aber eigentlich unsichtbar!

Nadschadadscha: #ignorier# Unsere Abmachung wurde gebrochen. Euer Freund ist einfach durch das Fenster geflohen!!! #giftundgallespuck#

Van Helsing: Ihr werdet uns also nicht helfen? #verzweifelt#

Nadschadadscha: Ich bin doch nicht die Wohlfahrt! Schaut zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt, und lasst euch nicht mehr blicken! #anfang mit Töpfen zu schmeißen#

Van Helsing: #Heldenhaft rückwärts Stürm aka flieh#

Dracula: #durchaus elegant den Töpfen ausweich# #sieht, dass der Gürtel am Bademantel schon wieder bedenklich locker sitzt und ergreift panisch die Flucht#

Erzähler: Die beiden laufen bis sie ein gutes Stück Abstand zwischen sich und Die-mit-den-Töpfen-wirft gelegt haben.

Van Helsing: Wir müssen unbedingt Carl find... Was ist denn mit dir los? oO

Dracula: #noch totenbleicher als sonst# #Angstschweiß auf der Stirn# #am ganzen Körper zitter# Das sind noch die Nachwirkungen dieses Anblicks. #schüttelgraus#

Van Helsing: Kleines Sensibelchen, was?

Dracula: #knurr# Ich bin kein Sensibelchen! Aber im Gegensatz zu dir Bauerntrampel bin ich ein Feingeist. Ich liebe die schönen Dinge des Lebens... und des Todes. Ich habe außerdem eine sehr feine Wahrnehmung. Mich haben nur die schönsten Frauen umgeben, und angebetet, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Deshalb ist sowas wie diese alte Harpyie pures Gift für mich. Ich weiß, du kannst das nicht nachvollziehen, du hattest nie eine schöne Frau. #gönnerhaft#

Van Helsing: Ich hatte Gertrude!

Dracula: #grins# Aber sehr viel mehr als ein Kuss ist da ja auch nicht gelaufen, oder? #boshaft grins#

Van Helsing: Ich... äh... das... #auf Stein hock# #depressiv werd# Du bist soooo gemein! #schnief#

Dracula: Heul doch. #Augen verdreh#

Van Helsing: Wäääääh #heul#

Dracula: Das hier ist ein böser Traum... ich weiß es. Und wenn ich aufwache bin ich wieder in der Hölle und alles ist gut. #Schläfen massier#

Van Helsing: #sobsob#

Dracula: Wolltest du nicht Carl suchen gehen? #genervt#

Van Helsing: Ach ja... stimmt ja... Carl braucht mich jetzt! #losrenn#

Dracula: Ja... genau. Renn los und denk erst dann, so wie immer. #kopfschüttel# #nachrenn#

Erzähler: Nachdem die beiden geraume Zeit durch den Wald gestrichen sind, und Dracula sich köstlich amüsiert, weil Van Helsing in der Dunkelheit ständig über irgendwelche Baumwurzeln stolpert und auf die Schnauze fällt, finden sie Carl schließlich zusammengekauert hinter einem Brombeerstrauch. Seine Kutte hängt ihm in Fetzen vom Oberkörper und er hat überall Kratzspuren.

Van Helsing: Carl! #auf ihn zurenn# #RUMMS# #im Dunkeln wieder eine Wurzel übersehen hat#

Dracula: Hach, ich kann gar nicht genug davon kriegen. #Anblick genieß#

Carl: Van Helsing? #schluchz# #wimmer#

Van Helsing: #aufrappel# Ja Carl, ich bin hier, alles wird wieder...

Carl: #aushol und Van Helsing mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlag#

Van Helsing: #schon wieder zu Boden geh#

Dracula: #eyebrow# Wow... #beeindruckt#

Carl: DU ARSCH! DU HAST MICH EINFACH DIESER ALTEN HEXE AUSGELIEFERT OHNE ZU VERHANDELN!!!

Van Helsing: Vöööögelchen... #schiel#

Carl: ICH KONNTE GERADE NOCH ENTFLIEHEN BEVOR SIE MIR ETWAS UNAUSSPRECHLICHES ANTUN KONNTE! #schauder#

Dracula: #das erste Mal in seinem Leben sowas wie Mitgefühl verspür#

Carl: Aber ich musste einen fürchterlichen Preis dafür zahlen... #Augen schließ und Kopf senk# #wieder zusammenkauer# Sie hat... mich verflucht...

Van Helsing: #hochstemm# #schüttel# Meine Güte Carl... du hast keine schlechte Handschrift. #Kiefer zurechtrück# Was für ein Fluch soll das denn sein?

Carl: Ich weiß es nicht... ich hab nur noch gehört wie sie mir durchs Fenster nachgeschrien hat: "ICH VERFLUCHE DICH!" Und dann hat sie etwas seltsames gebrabbelt, das wie ein Zauberspruch klang.

Erzähler: In diesem Augenblick verziehen sich die dunklen Wolken, die bislang den Nachthimmel verfinsterten und das volle, pausbäckige Gesicht des Mondes scheint auf die kleine Lichtung.

Carl: ... #zuck# Ich... fühl mich... so... komisch....

Dracula: Ooops. Vollmond.

Van Helsing: Glaubst du etwa er wird...?

Dracula: Tja... sowas machen alte Zigeunerinnen gern. Scheint so ne Art Hobby zu sein.

Carl: #wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt wird# Waaaah!!! Was geschieht mit mir?! Van Helsing helft mir!!!

Van Helsing: Ja... mein treuer Freund. Ich werde das gleiche für dich tun, was du für mich tun wolltest. #langes scharfes Messer zück# #ernst guck#

Carl: oO Seid ihr wahnsinnig??? Was habt ihr vor?! #flücht#

Van Helsing: Halt ihn fest!

Dracula: Ich bin doch nicht dein Laufbursche.

Van Helsing: SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS#

Carl: #über Dracula stolper und der Länge nach hinschlag# #K.O. geh#

Van Helsing: #langsam näher komm und auf Carl hinabschau#

Dracula: Sieh nur... er verändert sich!

Großes Gänseblümchen: #aus Carls Kopf plopp#

Van Helsing und Dracula: oO;

- Ende Kapitel 4 -

Authors Note:  
  
Tja... was soll ich zu diesem Kapitel groß sagen... außer dass der Heilige Ludwig IX. der Schutzpatron der Blinden ist #g# Ich hoffe es ist wieder nach Eurem Geschmack und bereitet viel Freude. #smile#

(at)Lacrima: Tja, offenbar hab ich doch nicht schnell genug geschrieben. Aber Carl ist ja noch mal mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen. Noch... #hrhrhr#

(at)Pharaonin: Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel bringt Dich wieder zum Lachen, damit es Dir bald besser geht. Ansonsten rate ich zu meiner liebsten Allzweckmedizin: Ein groooßer Löffel Nutella. Danach sieht die Welt schon wieder viel freundlicher aus. #g# Der Audiokommentar der DVD ist mir immer wieder eine willkommene Inspirationsquelle und ich gedenke noch häufiger darauf zurückzugreifen. Sollte also irgendjemand Mal etwas nicht so recht verstehen, einfach mal den Audiokommentar der drei „Monster"anhören, das erklärt viiieles.


	6. Sanit

Kapitel 5 - Sanitäre Anlagen im Wald

Erzähler: Guten Abend, meine Name ist Peter Kloeppel und das sind die aktuellen Themen...

Para: #hust# Bitte wer?

Erzähler: Äh... ich dachte das gibt dem Ganzen einen gewissen realistisch mystischen Touch.

Para: #blink#

Erzähler: Also... wir vermischen die mysteriösen, unheimlichen und seltsamen Ereignisse des Van Helsing-Universums mit tagesaktuellem Geschehen um dem ganzen den Anschein des durchaus wahrscheinlich eventuell Möglichen zu geben.

Para: #blinkblink#

Erzähler: ... nicht gut?

Para: Du warst auf diesem Abendkurs von der Volkshochschule, nicht wahr?

Erzähler: Aber Chefin... wie kommen sie denn jetzt da drauf? #sweatdrop# #Zertifikat versteck#

Para: Du hast an diesem Kurs "Pseudointellektuelles Geschwafel für unterbezahlte Erzähler" teilgenommen obwohl ich dir das ausdrücklich verboten habe!

Erzähler: Nein nein, ehrlich nicht!

Para: Du machst dich jetzt an die Arbeit und wehe ich höre auch nur ein intelligentes Wort von dir!!!

Erzähler: #seufz# Ist gut... #draurich guck# ... Wir befinden uns noch immer auf der Lichtung im Wald. Van Helsing hat ein nasses Tuch auf Carls Stirn gelegt und wartet darauf, dass er allmählich wieder zu sich kommt. Das Gänseblümchen auf Carls Kopf hat mittlerweile die stattliche Höhe von 30cm erreicht und wunderschöne weiße Blütenblätter mit zartrosa Blatträndern entwickelt. Dracula stellt fasziniert fest, dass die Blütenblätter sofort nach dem man sie entfernt hat, wieder nachwachsen.

Dracula: Sie liebt mich #rupf# sie liebt mich auch #rupf# sie liebt mich noch mehr #rupf# sie liebt mich am meisten #rupf# ...

Van Helsing: Jetzt hör auf Carls Blütenblätter abzureißen! Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen wenn ich das bei dir machen würde???

Dracula: Vermutlich würde ich gar nichts fühlen. Ich neige nämlich nicht zum spontanen Blütentrieb. #trocken#

Carl: #allmählich zu sich komm# Was... ist passiert? #blinzel#

Van Helsing: #schluck# Carl... sei tapfer.

Carl: Van Helsing... ist... bin ich noch ein Mensch? #nach Van Helsings Hand greif#

Dracula: Warst du denn bisher einer?

Van Helsing: Ruhe! #fauch#

Dracula: Hab ich was gesagt? #unschuld#

Van Helsing: Ja Carl, du bist ein Mensch. Nein... eigentlich bist du jetzt sogar etwas mehr als ein Mensch... Du bist...

Carl: Ja? #große Augen mach#

Van Helsing: ... #nach richtigen Worten such# Du bist jetzt eins mit der Natur. Verschmolzen mit der wunderbaren Flora die der Herr unser Gott erschaffen hat...

Carl: Hä?

Dracula: Warum sagst du ihm nicht ins Gesicht, dass er jetzt ein Werblümchen ist?

Carl: Ein was?!

Dracula: Fass dir mal an den Stängel.

Para: #Huuuuuuuuuuust# Diese Geschichte ist ab 13 freigegeben, beherrsch dich mal!!

Dracula: Er hat aber nun mal einen Stängel am Kopf, oder willst du das abstreiten?

Para: Äh... nein... das nicht... Aber nenn es einfach anders!! #grummel#

Dracula: Okay... dann fass dir eben an den Schaft.

Para: #sweatdrop#

Carl: #auf seinem Kopf rumtast# #Blume ertast# oO Oh Gott!!! Van Helsing, ich bin ein Monster, eine Missgeburt, ich bin so furchtbar entstellt, was soll ich denn jetzt bloss machen?! #verzweifelt#

Dracula: Ich würde ja eher sagen es macht dich hübscher.

Carl: Wie könnt ihr euch nur über mein Unglück lustig machen!!! . . . Meint ihr das ernst?

Dracula: Aber absolut.

Carl: #Van Helsing anguck#

Van Helsing: Äh.. ja doch, natürlich. #nicknick# #Grimasse zieh#

Carl: Eeehrlich? #schniefz#

Dracula und Van Helsing: ... #einander anguck# #losprust#

Carl: Jetzt reichts, ich werde dieses Ding loswerden!!

Erzähler: Carl schnappt nach Van Helsings Messer und will damit das Gänseblümchen auf seinem Kopf abschneiden. Als jedoch die Klinge den Stiel der Blume anritzt...

Carl: Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuauauauauauaua!!! #Messer von sich schmeiß und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rumrenn#

Dracula: Meine Güte soviel Dummheit... naja. Immerhin hat er den dazu passenden Hut. #kopfschüttel# Natürlich ist das Blümchen jetzt ein Teil deines Körpers.

Carl: Was soll ich denn nur tun???

Dracula: #nachdenk# An einen sonnigen Platz stellen und gut gießen?

Dracula und Van Helsing: #wieder losprust#

Carl: Ich. Hasse. Euch. #bös guck#

Erzähler: Nach etwa 10 Minuten haben sich der Monsterjäger und sein ehemaliger Todfeind wieder einigermaßen von ihrem Lachkrampf erholt.

Dracula: Tja Carl...

Carl: Ich hasse euch noch immer.

Van Helsing: Du kennst dich doch gut aus mit Flüchen. Was geschieht jetzt weiter mit ihm?

Dracula: Tja... wenn man vom Werwolf-Fluch ausgeht, dann wird ihm jetzt jede Nacht bis zum nächsten Vollmond dieses Gänseblümchen auf dem Kopf wachsen.

Carl: Und nach dem nächsten Vollmond geht es weg?

Dracula: Nein... Dann bleibt es da für immer.

Carl: oO Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Van Helsing: Du hast nicht zufällig auch ein Gegenmittel dagegen?

Dracula: Seh ich für dich aus wie eine Wanderapotheke?

Van Helsing: #blink# Ist das ein Nein?

Dracula: Ja zum Teufel, das ist ein Nein! Ich musste ja auch nicht fürchten durch den Biss eines Werblümchens zu sterben. Also Ideen hast du manchmal... #Van Helsing anschau als ob an seinem Verstand zweifelt#

Van Helsing: Naja... so können wir uns auf jeden Fall nicht mit ihm sehen lassen.

Dracula: Zur Hölle nein! Was würden die Leute von mir denken, wenn ich mit zwei Kerlen unterwegs wäre... einer mit einem Blümchen auf dem Kopf und dann der andere mit DEINER Frisur... Das wäre gar nicht gut für meinen Ruf. #weiger#

Van Helsing: Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen "mit DEINER Frisur", Mr. Sonnencreme?

Dracula: Och... gar nichts.

Van Helsing: Was stimmt nicht mit meiner Frisur?!

Dracula: Da. Du zickst rum.

Van Helsing: ICH ZICKE NICHT RUM!!!!

Carl: Ich will zu meiner Maaaamaaaaa! #heul#

Dracula: #seufz# Ich vermute mal, du wolltest vorhin vorschlagen, dass wir den Rest dieser bisher recht unglücklichen Nacht hier im Wald verbringen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Ameisen deine Haare für das ideale neue Nest halten und dort fröhlich Einzug feiern.

Van Helsing: #mit den Zähnen knirsch# Ja... das wollte ich. Aber wenn das dem Herrn Grafen natürlich nicht standesgemäß genug ist...

Dracula: Oh mir macht das gar nichts. Ich bin 12 Jahre Hölle gewohnt... und bereits nach nur einem Tag mit Euch wünsche ich mich dorthin zurück! Denk mal drüber nach.

Erzähler: Die 3 machen es sich also so bequem wie möglich auf dem Waldboden und versuchen noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu tanken, bevor sie am nächsten Morgen weiterziehen müssen. Jedoch sollten nicht alle die Nacht durchschlafen...

Dracula: #aufwach# Meine Güte... bei diesem Geschnarche kann doch kein zivilisiertes Wesen schlafen. #wütend auf Van Helsing und Carl guck#

Van Helsing: #schnarch# Jolante... #brabbel# #weiterschnarch#

Carl: #am Daumen nuckel# #seltsam pfeifend atme#

Erzähler: Da vernimmt der Herr aller Vampire aus der Ferne ein Geräusch, das so leise ist, dass nur seine scharfen Ohren es vernehmen können.

Dracula: #aufhorch# Ich vernehme da ein leises Geräusch, dass nur meine Ohren wahrnehmen können... #dem Geräusch folg#

Geräusch: #Sirenenhafter Gesang ist#

Erzähler: Dracula folgt den mysteriösen Klängen bis er schließlich auf einer weiteren Lichtung im Wald etwas funkelndes Weißes erspäht.

Dracula: Eine Badewanne???? #rasch näher schleich#

Frau in Badewanne: #plätscher# #plansch# #sing#

Dracula: Oi. #glubsch# Na mein schönes Kind, so alleine hier am... äh... Baden?

Frau in Badewanne: Oh... Meister, ihr seid es wirklich!

Dracula: #denk# Au weih... woher kenn ich die gleich wieder. #sweatdrop# #laut sag# Ja.. ich bin es. Höchstpersönlich sozusagen.

Frau in Badewanne: Ich hatte so gehofft euch hier zu finden... #rumschwabb# Mein Name ist Sarah.

Dracula: Ach Sarah! Ja natürlich. Jetzt erkenne ich dich. Ist ja schon eine Ewigkeit her, nicht wahr? #keinen blassen Schimmer hat#

Sarah: Genau genommen erst ein paar Stunden.

Dracula: Äh... ja... was ich eigentlich meinte war... es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. So ohne dich. #rausred#

Sarah: Wirklich? #große Augen mach#

Dracula: Aber selbstverständlich.

Sarah: Und das obwohl wir uns nur ein paar Minuten trafen? Oh, ihr habt es also auch gespürt...? #seufz# #Dekolleté mit Schwamm abtupf#

Dracula: Ja... und ich spür es schon wieder... #räusper#

Sarah: Das hatte ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt. #anschmacht# Eigentlich war ich euch nur gefolgt, um euch zu danken.

Dracula: Danken? Wofür?

Sarah: Zum einen, dass ihr mich erlöst habt... ich hatte es ja so satt, tagaus tagein die versoffenen Kerle im Wirtshaus meines Vaters zu bedienen...

Dracula: #Licht aufgeh# #denk# Aaaah... die Wirtstochter!

Sarah: Und zum anderen... nun... ich liebe es zu Baden. Stundenlang... am liebsten hätte ich Tagelang gebadet.

Dracula: #Sarah muster bis dorthin wo der Schaum dichter wird# Ja... verständlich.

Sarah: Aber wie das nun mal so ist.. nach spätestens einer Stunde wird die Haut ganz schrumpelig und faltig.

Dracula: Jaja... #nicht wirklich zuhör#

Sarah: Aber jetzt wo ich ein Vampir bin, bleibt meine Haut wunderbar zart und glatt, auch nach Stunden. Dafür wollte ich euch danken. Wollt ihr es nicht einmal selbst ausprobieren?

Dracula: Wie meinen?

Sarah: Warum... steigt ihr nicht zu mir in diese Wanne? Es ist Platz genug... #verführerisch rumplansch#

Dracula: Nun ja, eigentlich empfinde ich ja weder Kälte noch angenehme Wärme...

Sarah: #total unschuldig Dekolleté mit Schwamm einseif#

Dracula: ... auf der anderen Seite, schadet es mir ja auch nichts, und etwas Körperpflege ist ja nie verkehrt. #Klamotten loswerd und zu Sarah in die Wanne steig#

Erzähler: Einige Stunden später erwachen Van Helsing und Carl, gekitzelt von den ersten Strahlen der morgendlichen Sonne, die durch das Blätterdach bricht.

Para: Das hast du jetzt aber schön gesagt.

Erzähler: Danke. #blush#

Van Helsing: #gähn# ... #umguck# Carl! Dracula ist weg!!!

Carl: #mümel# ... hm? #blinzel# #tast# Hey, das Gänseblümchen ist wirklich wieder weg!

Van Helsing: Der Kerl ist einfach getürmt!! Na warte... wenn ich den erwische!!!

Carl: Keinen interessiert mein Gänseblümchen. #seufz#

Erzähler: Die beiden richten sich auf und suchen nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen.

Carl: Seht doch! Da sind seine Stiefelabdrücke im weichen Waldboden!

Van Helsing: Was für ein ausgesprochen glücklicher Zufall, dass der Waldboden genau dort so besonders weich war, wo Dracula lang gegangen ist!

Erzähler: Jaja... ausgesprochen glücklich... #Para anguck#

Para: Was? Irgendwie mussten sie ihn doch wiederfinden. #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Also folgten die beiden den Fußspuren und gelangten schließlich ebenfalls zu der Lichtung auf der die Badewanne stand. Allerdings saß in dieser Badewanne jetzt nur noch Dracula, den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und selig schlummernd.

Van Helsing: Woher hat der jetzt schon wieder eine Badewanne??? Ich hab seit Jahren nicht gebadet und der findet sogar im Wald eine! Wie macht der Kerl das nur?!

Carl: Äh... Van Helsing, ich glaube das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment um über eure Badegewohnheiten zu diskutieren. #sweatdrop#

Dracula: #von Van Helsings Geschrei aufwach# #streck# Guten Morgen... #umguck# Wo ist das Mädchen?

Van Helsing: Mädchen??? Woher hat der jetzt schon wieder ein Mädchen??? Ich hatte seit Jahren kein Mädchen und der findet sogar im Wald eins! Wie macht der Kerl das nur?!

Carl: Ganz ruhig Van Helsing, regt euch doch nicht wieder so auf. Denkt an euren Blutdruck. #besänftig#

Van Helsing: Du steigst jetzt sofort aus dieser Wanne, ziehst dich an und benimmst dich oder ich überleg mir das mit dem kastrieren wirklich nochmal!!! #zeter#

Dracula: #Schultern zuck# Nur kein Neid, mein wolliger Freund. #aus der Wanne steig# #umguck# ... Wo zum...? #such# #nix find# Dieses Miststück hat meine Klamotten geklaut!!!!

- Ende Kapitel 5 -

Authors Note:

Es ist vollbracht... trotz meiner im Moment etwas schwächelnden Gesundheit, konnte ich dieses Kapitel fertigstellen (wenn es also nicht ganz so gut ist wie die anderen, schreibt es meiner Krankheit zu #g# #tolle ausrede hat#) Tja... was kann ich zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen... es geht etwas zotig zu in diesem Kapitel, aber das bleibt eigentlich die Ausnahme. Es hat einfach nur schön gepasst. Außerdem verfüge ich seit gestern über das Audiobook des Originals "Dracula". 5 CDs. Da wird sich bestimmt auch noch was finden lassen, das ich verwurschten kann. #smile# (ist einfacher als sich immer durch das Buch zu quälen)

(at)Pharaonin: Jaja, die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln. Die stehen bei mir auch regelmäßig drei Mal die Woche vor der Tür. Aber wir lassen sie nicht rein... #wuhahahaha# Eigentlich sollen die Leute ja bei meiner Geschichte lachen und nicht weinen, aber ich glaube Lachtränen will ich auch mal gelten lassen. Mal sehen wie Dir dieses Kapitel gefällt.

(at) Lacrima: An dem Gänseblümchen sind ganz allein Rox und der Audiokommentar schuld. Ich verweigere jede Verantwortung. #ggg# Und auch wenn es etwas länger gedauert hat... hier ist MEHR. #g# Ich hoffe es war das Warten wert. (ich werd mich auch bald mal in Deinem Forum umschauen #hrhrhr#)

Para: Hey, ich brauche Carl doch noch für die Geschichte, der kann da nicht faul in der Ecke rumhocken!

Carl: MPFHFM?! (faul????)

Dracula: Ts... diese Kirchenmänner suchen sich immer den leichtesten Job. #Haarsträhne zurückstreich#

Para: . . . #Dracula schnapp# #knebel und fessel und in ein kleines Zimmer sperr# Äh... das nächste Kapitel kann noch etwas dauern... #hüstel# #auch in Zimmer verschwind und „Bitte nicht stören"-Schild aufhäng#

Erzähler: Chefiiiin!! #heul#


	7. Die Kutte macht den Mönch

Kapitel 6 - Die Kutte macht den Mönch

Erzähler: Tja... hier sitz ich nun. Ganz alleine. Niemand ist bei mir. #schluchz# Meine Chefin hat mich verlassen, mein Hund hat die Masern und mein Wellensittich spricht nur noch von Scheidung... #depressiv sei#

Van Helsing: Aber wir sind doch bei dir. #patpat#

Carl: Ja genau. Und wir warten nur auf dich, damit du allen sagst wo wir jetzt sind und was wir machen.

Erzähler: Ach... ihr wollt mich doch nur aufheitern. #Kuscheldecke im Arm hat#

Van Helsing: Nein ganz im Ernst. Wo wären wir denn ohne dich? Wir wären ja im Nichts. Und wir wüssten gar nicht was wir tun sollten.

Carl: Du hast eine große Aufgabe in deinem Leben.

Erzähler: Ihr findet auch ich sollte eine Karriere als Nena-Doppelgängerin starten?

Carl: Äh... nicht so ganz. #sweatdrop# Wir finden du machst deinen Job hier sehr gut. Also bitte, sag uns wie's weitergeht.

Erzähler: Na gut... weil ihr es seid. #heftig in große Kuscheldecke schnäuz# Also... Van Helsing und Carl stehen auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald um eine Wanne herum.

Van Helsing und Carl: #in Formation geh# Weiter so, du machst das prima!

Erzähler: Danke #strahl# #inspiriert fühl# Meister seht die Not ist groß, nun seid ihr die Klamotten los... #reim#

Dracula: #aus Pietätsgründen wieder in der Wanne hock# Das seh ich selber! Sag mir lieber wo sie abgeblieben sind du Häufchen Elend!

Erzähler: Tut mir Leid, da war ich nicht dabei.

Dracula: War ja klar... wenn man mal Hilfe von jemandem bräuchte. #murmelschimpf#

Van Helsing: So können wir ihn nicht auf die Menschheit loslassen. Carl, hast du eine Idee?

Carl: Hmmm... ich glaube mir würden da ein paar Sachen einfallen... #sadistisch funkel#

Dracula: #schluck# Carl... du wirst das doch jetzt nicht ausnutzen um dich an mir für die vielen Demütigungen und Erniedrigungen zu rächen... oder? #sweatdrop# Sei vernünftig, denk dran, du bist ein Ordensbruder, du musst nett zu deinen Mitmenschen sein.

Carl: Jaja... das sagt ihr schon ganz richtig... MitMENSCHEN. #hrhrhhrhr#

Van Helsing: #Carl anguck# Bei dem Blick kriegt man ja Angst. #sweatdrop#

Carl: Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich geh zu unserem Lager zurück und hol dort die Sachen. #davonwusel#

Dracula: Hat Carl schon jemals psychopathische Ansätze gezeigt?

Van Helsing: Naja... er wollte mal einem Schaf eine Intimrasur verpassen...

Dracula: Klingt ja sehr beruhigend. ... So lange wir warten, könntest du mir eigentlich den Rücken waschen.

Van Helsing: Aber sonst geht's dir gut?!

Dracula: Ich hatte dazu keine Zeit, und bevor du nur rumstehst und blöd in der Gegend rumglotzt...

Van Helsing: Du sitzt die ganze Nacht in dieser Wanne und hast keine Zeit dir den Rücken zu waschen? Was hast du denn getrieben?!

Dracula: #grins# Och... so dies und das. Wäre jetzt zu kompliziert für dich.

Van Helsing: Auf jeden Fall hast du tief genug geschlafen um nicht mitzukriegen wie deine "feuchte Bekanntschaft" dir deine Kleidung gestohlen hat. #amüsier#

Dracula: Weißt du eigentlich wie erschöpfend es ist, euch beide zu ertragen ohne dabei zum seelischen Ausgleich ein paar Dörfer auszulöschen???

Van Helsing: Jaja, du hast mein tiefstes Mitgefühl.

Carl: #mit einem Bündel auf dem Arm zurückkomm# #bis über beide Ohren grins#

Erzähler: Und wer Carls Ohren kennt weiß, dass das wirklich sehr sehr breit ist.

Carl: #Bündel vor Dracula auf den Boden schmeiß# Bitte sehr. #smile#

Dracula: Was... ist... DAS?!

Carl: Tja... nachdem mir das alte Weib gestern meine Kutte zerfetzt hat, musste ich heute eine Frische anziehen. Aber ich habe noch diese alte Vergammelte hier. Ich wollte sie eigentlich bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit mal waschen, aber ihr braucht sie jetzt nötiger. #straaaaaaaaaaaahl#

Dracula: Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich in einer MÖNCHSKUTTE RUMLAUFE?!

Carl: Doch. #griiiiins#

Dracula: Oh nein... Gabriel, du hast doch bestimmt noch irgendwo getragene Wäsche, oder?

Van Helsing: ... #Stille# Du willst meine getragene Wäsche??? #Dracula suspekt anguck#

Dracula: DOCH NUR DAMIT ICH NICHT IN DER KUTTE DA RUMRENNEN MUSS, ICH BIN DOCH NICHT PERVERS!!!

Van Helsing: #immer noch suspekt guck# Selbst wenn ich dir das glauben würde... es würde nicht gehen.

Dracula: Und wieso nicht?

Van Helsing: Weil das hier meine einzigen Klamotten sind.

Dracula: #blink# Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?

Van Helsing: Doch.

Dracula: Ich wurde von einem Mann vernichtet der nur eine Unterhose besitzt... #unters Wasser tauch# #blubb#

Van Helsing: Du hast dich ja wohl auch nicht durch die große Vielfalt deiner Garderobe ausgezeichnet. 400 Jahre lang in den gleichen Klamotten aber MIR blöd kommen. #schnaub# Komm raus und zieh dich an, wir müssen zusehen, dass wir weiterkommen!!!

Erzähler: Dracula steigt schließlich murrend...

Dracula: Und unter Protest!

Erzähler: Ja... und unter Protest aus der Wanne.

Dracula: #alten Kuttenfetzen hochheb# #schüttel# Nein... wenn ich das anziehe werden es genau 1001 Lebewesen sein, die das Ding bewohnen. Gerade hat mir eine Laus verwandtschaftlich zugezwinkert.

Van Helsing: Muss am Namen liegen. #grins#

Dracula: Und sie hat mir erzählt, sie ist gerade von deinem Hut umgesiedelt, da war es ihr zu überbevölkert. #bissig#

Van Helsing: Ziehst du das jetzt an oder nicht?

Dracula: Lieber renn ich nackt durch die Gegend.

Van Helsing: Na schön... dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl... SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS# Ich hasse dich! Ich werde eine Lücke in dieser Verordnung finden und dann gnade dir dein Gott, denn was ich mir für dich ausdenke wird alles überbieten was ich in der Vergangenheit je an Grausamkeiten begangen habe!! #plärrzeter# Noch deine Kinder und Kindeskinder werden dafür bezahlen!! #fluchschimpfrandalier#

Carl: #sichtlichen Spaß dabei hat Dracula einzumotten# Ich glaube, das wird heute ein guter Tag... Was, Bruder Vladislaus? #smile#

Dracula: #murmel# ...Tod... #brabbel# ...Verderben... #nuschel# ...Schwindsucht... #brodel# ...Küblböck...

Van Helsing: So... jetzt geht noch mal jeder aufs Klo, und dann ziehen wir weiter.

Carl: Was machen wir mit der Wanne, lassen wir die einfach so hier stehen?

Van Helsing: Ja. Ich wüsste zumindest nicht was ich damit anfangen sollte.

Dracula: Das wird jetzt Keinen überraschen.

Van Helsing: Kusch!

Erzähler: So zieht die Karawane der Möchte-Gern-Weltretter weiter. Van Helsings Ziel ist die nächste größere Stadt Bridschla. Nach seinen Berechnungen müssten sie diese mit Einbruch der Dämmerung erreichen.

Van Helsing: #Rechenschieber auf Augenhöhe halt# 3 hin... 4 im Sinn.... Ja... genau um 18:51 wenn die Mondpause in der Phase mit dem Skorpion im 12. Haus des Sagitarius steht...

Carl: Dann sind wir da?

Van Helsing: Nein. Dann wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt einen Tomatenstock zu pflanzen.

Dracula: Berücksichtigt dein astrologisches Genie auch, dass es tiefster Winter ist und die Pflanze vermutlich nach 2 Minuten erfroren sein wird?

Van Helsing: Öh... oh... Das weiß ich doch selber! Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich einen pflanzen will. Aber es wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt, wenn ich wollte. #seufz# Eines Tages setze ich mich zur Ruhe und werde Hobbygärtner. Dann esse ich nur noch mein selbstgezüchtetes Gemüse. Karotten, Gurken, Kartoffeln, Salate, T-Bone-Steak...

Carl: Da seht! Man kann die Häuserdächer der Stadt schon in der Ferne erkennen! #deut#

Dracula: Na schön. #stehenbleib# Und ich werde nicht mit diesem klerikalen Mottenfutter am Leib da hineinspazieren. Ich weigere mich schlichtweg. Ich habe auch meine Rechte! Ich ruf Amnesty International wenn's sein muss! #hinhock#

Erzähler: In eben diesem Augenblick versinkt die Sonne ganz plötzlich hinter den Bergen.

Sonne: #plums#

Van Helsing: oO Sollte die nicht frühestens in einer Stunde untergehen?

Para: Sorry, ich hab umdisponiert. #smile#

Stimme aus dem Wald: Maiiiiistaaaa... #waber#

Dracula: #Augen verdreh# Na toll... jetzt sieht mich doch jemand in diesem Outfit. Wenn sich das rumspricht bin ich die Witzfigur beim nächsten Klassentreffen. #seufz#

Sarah: #aus Wald geschwebt komm#

Dracula: Ah! Du kommst mir gerade Recht! Rück meine Klamotten raus, aber ein bisschen PLÖTZLICH! #Zähne ausfahr# #fauchzisch# #echt so richtig richtig bös guck#

Sarah: #brems# Aber Meister... ich bin unschuldig! Ich hab gerade noch gesehen wie eine kleine deformierte Gestalt eure Kleider stahl und hab sie sofort verfolgt. Und als ich sie dann endlich einholte, warf sie die Sachen einfach fort und sie wurden schmutzig und da musste ich sie doch erst waschen und warten bis sie trocken waren, damit ihr euch nicht erkältet und dann waren da überall noch Falten drin und ich hab sie auch noch gebügelt und...

Dracula: #Redeschwall unterbrech# Und wo sind meine Kleider jetzt?! #ungeduldig#

Sarah: Hier. #freudestrahlend entgegenhalt#

Dracula: Na immerhin... #Kleidung schnapp und hinter nem Busch verschwind# #innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den wohlbekannten und beliebten Klamotten wieder hervortret# Aaaaah... das ist doch gleich viel besser. #schon wieder ganz gute Laune hat#

Sarah: Bravo! #dämlich rumklatsch#

Dracula: Nun meine Herren... ich glaube wir haben noch eine Aufgabe die auf uns wartet, nicht wahr? #voll neuem Tatendrang#

Sarah: Und was mache ich? #pout#

Dracula: Äh.. ach... naja... du bleibst einfach mal hier und spielst schön. Dein Herr und Meister muss diesen Unfähigen helfen die Erde zu retten.

Van Helsing: Wen meint der mit Unfähigen?

Carl: Uns.

Van Helsing: Und wer ist das seltsame Weib da?

Carl: Die Badenixe.

Van Helsing: Ah. ... Carl?

Carl: Ja?

Van Helsing: Was machen wir falsch? #sweatdrop#

Carl: #shrug#

Erzähler: Sarah bleibt also am Waldrand zurück während die 3 Männer sich in die Stadt hinabbegeben.

Van Helsing: Wir müssen jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein... ich habe gehört, dass sie in dieser Stadt auch schon sind.

Dracula: Diese Mary-Sues, ja?

Van Helsing: Ja... eine von ihnen soll sogar schon Bürgermeisterin sein und kurz davor stehen sich zur Prinzessin ausrufen zu lassen.

Dracula: Klingt ja geradezu unheimlich schröcklich. #gähn#

Erzähler: Die Straßen der Stadt wirkten geradezu gespenstisch leer. Keine Menschenseele war weit und breit zu sehen.

Van Helsing: Ich rieche eine Falle...

Dracula: #sniff# Ich rieche was ganz anderes... an mir hängt immer noch dieser Pfaffenduft. #Nase krauszieh#

Erzähler: Plötzlich tritt aus einer Seitegasse heraus ein junges Mädchen auf die Gruppe zu. Sie hat ein auffallend hübsches Gesicht, große blaue Augen und langes blondes Haar, das ihr bis auf die Hüfte hinabwallt. Ihr Alter ist schwer schätzbar, muss aber irgendwo zwischen 16 und 19 Jahren liegen.

Van Helsing: #stehenbleib# Da ist eine von ihnen... #flüster# Macht euch bereit...

Dracula: Wie... DAS???? Das ist ein kleines Mädchen.

Carl: Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott... #bekreuzig# Ave Maria, gratia plena... #bet#

Van Helsing: Musst du wieder mit deinen Lateinkentnissen angeben??? #zisch#

Mary-Sue: Hallo, es freut mich, dass ihr endlich eingetroffen seid. Lasst uns doch alle Freunde werden. #anstrahl#

- Ende Kapitel 6 -

Authors Note:

Kaum zu glauben, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel. Aber es drängte mich heute danach noch mehr Blödsinn zu verzapfen, und hier ist er also. #g#

(at)Lacrima: So... dieses Kapitel ist in großer Eile entstanden um den armen Carl von seiner Pein zu erlösen, ich hoffe er dankt's mir. #g#

(at)Pharaonin: Es geht mir schon wieder ganz gut, danke. In den Tagen wo's mir richtig dreckig ging, war ich gar nicht online. Aber ich bin erholt und das einzig kranke an mir sind jetzt meine Ideen. #smile#


	8. Ein Königreich für einen Rettich

Kapitel 7 - Ein Königreich für einen Rettich

Erzähler: Guten Morgen. Es ist ein wunderbarer Tag. Ich fühle mich wundervoll. Ich kann etwas aus meinem Leben machen, denn ich habe die Macht! Ich muss es nur wollen.

Para: Bist du jetzt auf dem Selbstverwirklichungstrip?

Erzähler: Das einzige was ich kann ist erzählen, was sollte mich also daran hindern, das besser zu machen, als jeder andere?

Para: Deine Unfähigkeit?

Erzähler: Oh nein, ich lasse mich von deinen negativen Schwingungen nicht aus dem kosmischen Gleichgewicht bringen. Ich und mein Shakra... wir sind eins...

Para: Chakram.. ist das nicht dieses runde Schmeiß-Dings von Xena?

Erzähler: Shakra!!!

Para: Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu Freundchen... entweder du erzählst jetzt hier anständig weiter oder du bist bald eins mit dem Arbeitsamt. Hammer uns verstanden???

Erzähler: Unterdrückung! #jammer#

Para: Hartz IV! #knapp#

Erzähler: Sie standen also diesem, vormals schon erwähntem, Mädchen gegenüber. Dracula konnte noch nicht so ganz begreifen was an ihr so furchteinflösend sein sollte und Van Helsing tastet bereits nach einer Waffe aus seinem reichhaltigen Massenvernichtungsarsenal.

Van Helsing: Komm ja nicht näher! Wir sind bewaffnet! #zieh#

Mary-Sue: #herzlich aber freundlich lach#

Carl: Oh Gott ist das peinlich... #Blick abwend#

Dracula: Was willst du mit dem Rettich? oO

Van Helsing: Das ist... taktisch! #Rettich schnell wieder wegsteck#

Dracula: Das ist dämlich.

Mary-Sue: Ihr müsst der große Van Helsing sein. Der tapfere aber einsame Jäger des Ordens der heiligen Ritter aus dem Vatikan. Berühmt für seinen Heldenmut und sein gutes Aussehen, gefürchtet von denen die seinem Kreuzzug für die Gerechtigkeit im Wege stehen.

Dracula: Hat er nen Bruder?

Carl: Nicht das ich wüsste.

Van Helsing: Ach... ich.. naja... wie haben sie das nur so schnell erkannt? #verlegen mit dem Fuß scharr#

Dracula und Carl: oO

Mary-Sue: Und ihr seid Carl... der treue Gefährte Van Helsings, der ihn mit den ausgefallensten Waffen und Fallen versorgt ohne die er gegen die Wesen der Finsternis vollkommen machtlos wäre. Das geheime Genie hinter der Kraft des Jägers.

Carl: Och... tja... der bin ich. #blush#

Dracula: Was ist denn hier bloß los? OO

Mary-Sue: Und schließlich... das Beste zuletzt. Graf Vladislaus Dragulia. Herrscher über die Armeen der Nacht und Albtraum eines jeden braven Christenmenschen. Nichts und niemand ist ihrer Macht gewachsen, wenn sie erst einmal entfesselt ist.

Dracula: Ja ganz recht, der einzig Wahre. Und wer zum Teufel bist du?! #net einwickeln lass#

Mary-Sue: Oh... vergebt mir meine Unhöflichkeit.

Van Helsing: Aber ich bitte sie, das macht doch überhaupt nichts. Hören sie gar nicht auf die alte vertrocknete Fledermaus.

Dracula: Du hast's nötig, du zahmer Plüschi. #knurr#

Mary-Sue: Aber nein, er hat ja ganz Recht. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf... mein Name ist Anna. #smile#

Dracula und Carl: Anna????

Anna: Ja.

Van Helsing: ...

Dracula und Carl: #ängstlich zu Van Helsing guck#

Van Helsing: Was für ein ausgefallener Name. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihn schon einmal gehört zu haben.

Dracula und Carl: #sweatdrop#

Anna: Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr endlich zu uns gekommen seid.

Carl: Uns?

Anna: Ja... ich und meine 42 Schwestern sind vor kurzem in diese Stadt gezogen. Wir sind alle Waisen, hatten bisher ein schweres Leben, haben uns aber trotz allem zu anständigen und braven Mädchen entwickelt. #smile#

Van Helsing: Was, 42???

Dracula: Ts, das ist ja lachhaft. Ich fang ab 1000 Kindern überhaupt erst an zu zählen.

Van Helsing: Es hat auch nicht jeder deine Karnickel-Gene.

Dracula: Du bist mindestens genau so alt wie ich und hast nicht mal EINS zustande gebracht. UND du trägst einen Rettich mit dir herum. Das lässt tief blicken mein Lieber.

Van Helsing: DER RETTICH IST MEIN ABENDESSEN!!!

Carl: Ich will hier weg. #sweatdrop#

Anna: Ihr habt einen weiten Weg hinter euch gebracht. Wollt ihr nicht mit mir kommen und euch etwas ausruhen?

Van Helsing und Carl: Aber selbstverständlich.

Dracula: Auf gar keinen Fall!

Van Helsing: Seit wann hast du denn Angst vor Mädchen oh großer Fürst von allem was flattert und kreucht?

Dracula: Du hast doch behauptet sie wäre gefährlich und wolltest sie mit einem Rettich erstechen, nicht ich.

Van Helsing: Lass doch endlich den Rettich ruhn! #knirsch#

Carl: Ich denke es wäre eine gute Idee wenn wir eine Bleibe für die Nacht hätten... ich kann mich doch nachts nicht sehen lassen. #erinner#

Dracula: Stimmt ja, dein floristisches Problemchen. #grins#

Erzähler: Nachdem also einstimmig...

Dracula: Wie war das?

Erzähler: Jetzt red nicht immer dazwischen! Ich bin ein Mensch! Ich habe Gefühle! Ich verdiene RESPEKT!!!!

Aretha Franklin: #aufplopp# R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care, TCB!! #sing#

Erzähler und Dracula: oO

Dracula: Ich bin kein Mensch, ich habe keine Gefühle... heißt das vielleicht ICH VERDIENE KEINEN RESPEKT???!!!

Aretha Franklin: R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means...

Dracula: SCHNAUZE!!! #fauch#

Aretha Franklin: #ganz klein zusammenschrumpel und durch den Gulli flücht#

Anna: Aber meine Herren, es besteht doch wirklich kein Grund zur Aufregung.

Van Helsing: Eben, jetzt zier dich nicht so und komm mit.

Dracula: Ich denk immer das sind die Feinde?

Van Helsing: Ach Unsinn. Sie gehört nicht dazu.

Dracula: Und woher willst du das wissen???

Van Helsing: Ich habe über die Jahre einen Instinkt für das Böse entwickelt, und sie #auf Anna deut# fühlt sich kein bisschen böse an.

Dracula: #skeptisch guck#

Anna: #anstrahl#

Dracula: Na schön... mir soll's nur recht sein wenn sie euch lynchen und entmannen oder schlimmeres. #shrug#

Erzähler: Na endlich. Also, schließlich waren sie einstimmig und folgten Anna in ein gemütliches kleines Fachwerkhaus. Im Herd brannte ein angenehmes Feuer und es duftete nach Essen.

Anna: Bitte macht es euch bequem, eure Zimmer werden gerade für euch hergerichtet.

Dracula: Dann habt ihr uns erwartet?

Anna: Aber natürlich.

Dracula: Und woher wusstet ihr, dass wir kommen?

Anna: Eine seltsame blasse Frau war bei uns und hat gefragt, ob sie sich mal ein Bügeleisen von uns leihen kann. Dann hat sie berichtet, ihr wärt wohl hierher unterwegs.

Dracula: Das Weiber nie ihren Mund halten können. #kopfschüttel#

Anna: Nun, ja. Etwas schwatzhaft war die Gute schon. #smile#

Sarah: #iiiirgendwo im Wald# HATSCHI! Hab ich mich etwa erkältet? Vielleicht sollte ich das Outdoor-baden bei Minustemperaturen doch sein lassen?

Carl: Hier riecht es ja wirklich ausgesprochen köstlich. #schnupper# Was gibt es denn Feines?

Dracula: Frischen Dünger.

Carl: #Dracula mordlüstern anblitz#

Anna: #glockenhell lach# Ihr seid wirklich lustig.

Dracula: Sag das nochmal Missy, und du kriegst von mir einen Freiflug in die nächste Zwischenhölle spendiert.

Van Helsing: Ihr Name ist Anna. #anmerk#

Dracula: ICH WEISS WIE SIE HEISST!!! #brüll#

Mary-Sue2: Oh Anna, du bist schon zurück? Sind das unsere Gäste?

Anna: Ja, das sind sie. Darf ich vorstellen, meine Schwester Rose.

Dracula: Aha... eine von den 42. #feststell#

Erzähler: Rose trägt eine Brille und hat ihre sandfarbenen Haare hochgesteckt. Auf dem Arm balanciert sie einen Stapel schwerer Bücher.

Rose: Hallo.

Anna: Sie schleppt immer irgendwelche schlauen Bücher mit sich herum und dann verschwindet sie in ihrem Minilabor.

Carl: Labor? #Interesse geweckt ist#

Anna: Oh ja, Rose ist das Genie in unserer Familie. Sie hat schon zwei Nobelpreise in Physik gewonnen und entwickelt gerade ein Gegenmittel für Gefrierbrand und Cholera.

Carl: Faszinierend...

Van Helsing: Ich dachte du hast Hunger? #grins#

Carl: Jajaja schon... aber denk doch nur... Cholera... UND Gefrierbrand. #total überwältigt#

Dracula: Nur schade, dass gegen Dummheit immer noch kein Kraut gewachsen ist.

Anna: Rose, das Essen ist fertig. Isst du mit uns?

Rose: Gerne liebste Schwester. Was hast du denn heute wieder köstliches zubereitet?

Anna: Es gibt Gulaschsuppe.

Van Helsing: Das klingt sehr verführerisch.

Anna: Und Rettich. #smile#

Dracula: #lautlach#

Van Helsing: #sweatdrop#

- Ende Kapitel 7 -

Authors Note:

Nur falls sich jemand wundert.. Rettiche gelten als natürliches Aphrodisiakum. #g#

(at) Lacrima: #schnaufschnauf# #mit zitterneden Händen neues Kapitel reich# Hier, Gnaaaade. Es hat 2 Tage länger gedauert, aber meine 3 unmündigen Kinder und meine arme kranke Mutter... außerdem hat meine Katze den ersten Entwurf gefressen und ich musste sie zum Tierarzt bringen und das Notebook operativ wieder entfernen lassen und... äh.. jo.

(at) Pharaonin: Das mit den Ohren ist diesmal nicht aus dem Audiokommentar (auch wenn es da lang und breit besprochen wird). Das dachte ich mir schon, als ich den Film das erste Mal gesehen hab.

Para: #Carl-rennt-über-zerbröckelnde-Brücke-Stelle# Wow... wenn er von der Brücke fällt, dann segelt er zu Boden #sweatdrop#

Wenn du nen schönen Sarg siehst, sag mir bescheid. Ich bin auch schon längere Zeit auf der Suche nach nem gemütlichem aber erschwinglichem Modell. #hrhr#


	9. Der Schicksalskaugummiautomat oder Warum

Kapitel 8 - Der Schicksalskaugummiautomat oder Warum Dracula wirklich sterben musste  
  
Erzähler: G'day Mate, today...  
  
Para: Hä?  
  
Erzähler: Ich war auf Urlaub. #smile#  
  
Para: Ach deshalb konnte ich dich die ganze Woche über nicht finden. Die Leser warten schon ewig, dass es weitergeht und du machst URLAUB IN AUSTRALIEN???  
  
Erzähler: Woher zum Wombat weißt du, dass ich in Australien war?  
  
Para: Blind geraten. #sweatdrop#  
  
Dracula: Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mich überkommt ein plötzliches und sehr starkes Heimweh... oO  
  
Carl: Ja... mich auch irgendwie ... #schnüffz#  
  
Dracula: ...  
  
Carl: ...  
  
Dracula und Carl: #sich in die Arme fall# Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! #schluchzflenn#  
  
Para: Da siehst du was du angerichtet hast! Ich hab dir hunderttausendmal gesagt, um Himmels Willen nicht Australien erwähnen!!!! Bring das auf der Stelle wieder in Ordnung oder das war dein letzter Urlaub für dieses Millennium!!  
  
Erzähler: #panisch# Jaja, nur Geduld, ich mach das schon. #hastig rumblätter# Äh.. also... das Abendessen ist beendet und die 3 Herren werden, trotz Draculas vehementer Forderung nach einem Einzelzimmer mit Wohnsarg und fließend warmem/kaltem Wasser, in ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer mit einfachen Schlafstätten untergebracht. Carl hat die Besichtigung des Labors auf den nächsten Morgen vertagt, da er bereits einen deutlichen Hubbel unter seinem Hut fühlen kann.  
  
Carl: Jaja, gute Nacht. #Anna nachwink# #Tür zuschmeiss und verbarrikadier# #ächz# Das war knapp...  
  
Van Helsing: Was?  
  
Carl: #Hut abnehm#  
  
Gänseblümchen: #spross#  
  
Van Helsing: Ach... das. #sweatdrop#  
  
Dracula: Darf ich ihn gießen? Bitte bitte bitte!  
  
Carl: Darf ich ihn pfählen? Bitte bitte bitte!  
  
Dracula: Pöh, versuchs doch. Meinst du das kratzt mich?  
  
Van Helsing: Gebt endlich Ruhe! Es gibt Menschen hier die wollen schlafen!  
  
Dracula: Du willst schlafen?  
  
Van Helsing: JA!  
  
Dracula: Okay, ich bin ruhig. #dahock und ganz lieb und artig und still ist#  
  
Carl: Da stimmt doch was nicht. #argwöhn#  
  
Dracula: Wieso? #Heiligenscheinchen Ögloff von IKEA aufploppen lass#  
  
Carl: Was ist DAS?! oO  
  
Dracula: Das hab ich mir mal zur Tarnung besorgt. #smile# Und jetzt sei still, Gabriel will schlafen.  
  
Carl: Van Helsing... der plant irgendwas... das seh ich ihm an der Nasenspitze an.  
  
Van Helsing: Ach was Unsinn, du hast ja Paranoia. Leg dich hin und schlaf.  
  
Dracula: Genau. Und als Zeichen meines guten Willens, sing ich dir sogar ein Gute-Nacht-Lied.  
  
Carl: Was?  
  
Dracula: Ja, pass auf. #sing# "Guten Aaaabend gut Naaaacht... vohon DAISYYYYYYYYYYYs bedaaahaaaacht..."  
  
Carl: #Hostie schwing# WEICHE DÄMON!!!  
  
Dracula: #Carl die Hostie abnehm# #reinbeiss# Bisschen trocken dein Keks. #crunch#  
  
Carl: Van Helsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! #plärr# Er hat...  
  
Van Helsing: WENN HIER DRIN NICHT GLEICH AUGENBLICKLICH RUHE HERRSCHT VERANSTALTE ICH EIN MASSAKER!!!!  
  
Dracula: Da sehe ich keine Gefahr, wir sind nicht weiblich und du liebst uns nicht. Wobei... #Carl anschau#  
  
Carl: Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?!  
  
Dracula: Och gar nichts...  
  
Carl und Van Helsing: ICH VERBITTE MIR DERLEI ANSPIELUNGEN!!!  
  
Dracula: Ach wie nett... schon synchron.  
  
Van Helsing: Du hast jetzt genau 2 Möglichkeiten... Möglichkeit A, du hältst deine Klappe und wir können alle eine Runde schlafen.  
  
Dracula: Und Möglichkeit B?  
  
Van Helsing: Wir fesseln und knebeln dich und hängen dich ausgezogen vor's Fenster. Du weißt, dass in dieser Stadt Mary-Sues frei herumlaufen, du würdest die Nacht nicht unbeschadet überstehen.  
  
Dracula: Ich wollte ja gleich ruhig sein, aber der Blumenbruder hat mich provoziert.  
  
Carl: Ordensbruder!  
  
Van Helsing: FÜR DICH GILT DAS SELBE CARL!  
  
Carl: #miep#  
  
Erzähler: Van Helsing und Carl begeben sich also zur wohlverdienten Nachtruhe und träumen vor sich hin...  
  
Van Helsing: #träääääum#  
  
Traumsequenz: #beginn#  
  
Erzähler: Anno dazumal... wir schreiben das Jahr des Herrn 1462. Ort: ein Zelt auf irgendeinem Schlachtfeld im Kampf gegen die Türken.  
  
Van Helsing: Darf ich auch mal sehen?  
  
Dracula: Nein.  
  
Van Helsing: Ach nun zeig doch mal her.  
  
Dracula: Nö, das is meiner. Den hab ich für 1 Goldstück aus nem Kaugummiautomaten gezogen.  
  
Van Helsing: Ich will doch nur mal ganz kurz...  
  
Dracula: Ich hab nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es. Der Ring gehört mir!  
  
Van Helsing: Aber... er funkelt doch so schön...  
  
Dracula: Ich weiß... #ansabber#  
  
Van Helsing: Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich heute Geburtstag hab?  
  
Dracula: Is mir wurscht.  
  
Van Helsing: Gib ihn her, ich will ihn haben!  
  
Dracula: Nix.  
  
Van Helsing: #Ring einfach schnapp#  
  
Dracula: Hey, das ist mein Ring!  
  
Van Helsing: Pfff, denkste. Jetzt ist es meiner. Mein Schatzzzzzzzz!  
  
Dracula: Boah, du Sau, gib den Ring her! #zeter#  
  
Van Helsing: #Schwert zieh# #pieks#  
  
Dracula: Au weh.. #sterb#  
  
Teufel: #aufplopp# Ey Alder, brauchscht du Rache und ewiges Leben und voll die krass-scharfen Weiber und so?  
  
Dracula: Das klingt gut, wo muss ich unterschrieben?  
  
Erzähler: Und so geschah es, dass Dracula seine Seele verkaufte...  
  
Dracula: ... for the rrrrrrreturn of my Rrrrrrrring.  
  
Erzähler: Ja doch, wir haben es vernommen. Seitdem ist der fröhliche und fidele Ritter Vladislaus in den Vampir Dracula verwünscht worden. Und jede Nacht, wenn es von der alten Fledermausturmuhr 12 schlägt steigt er aus seiner vermoderten Holztruhe...  
  
Dracula: Ich darf doch wohl sehr bitten! Das ist ein 1A-Spitzenqualitätssarg aus Mahagoni mit Bodenheizung, Belüftungsventil und verstellbarer Liegeposition!  
  
Erzähler: Jaja, schon gut. #patpat#  
  
Dracula: Ach du bist es ja gar nicht wert. #Erzähler ignorier# Also.. hüüüüte dich Gabriel.  
  
Echo: Hüüüüüte dich... hüüüüte dich ... hüüüüte dich... Hüüüüüüüüüte dich... hüüüüüüüüüüüte dich....  
  
Traumsequenz: #end#  
  
Van Helsing: #hochfahr# Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Erzähler: Was Van Helsing eigentlich damit sagen will ist: "Ich habe soeben in einer unwirklichen Traumsequenz einen Teil meines Gedächtnisses wiedererlangt, welch horribles Erlebnis!" #dolmetsch#  
  
Carl: #auch hochfahr# Rettet die Fruchtzwerge!!!  
  
Erzähler: Hey, schaut mich nicht an. Ich muss nicht JEDEN Irren hier verstehen.  
  
Dracula: #direkt neben Van Helsings Bett steh# #kleines Messerle in der Hand# #zusammenzuck#  
  
Van Helsing: Du! Was willst du?!  
  
Dracula: Meinen Ring, wenn's genehm ist.  
  
Carl: Was für ein Ring?  
  
Dracula: Der Ring, den ER mir gestohlen hat.  
  
Carl: #zu Van Helsing# Was ist das für ein Ring? #Hals reck#  
  
Van Helsing: Ach gar nichts, kaum der Rede wert.  
  
Dracula: Jaja, kaum der Rede aber meinen Tod. Gemeiner Meuchelmörder!  
  
Van Helsing: Kameradenschwein!  
  
Erzähler: Zwischen Van Helsing und Dracula entbrennt ein heftiger Streit. Währenddessen schleicht sich Carl immer näher an Van Helsings Bett.  
  
Carl: Der Ring... #brabbel# #nach Van Helsings Hand tast#  
  
Dracula und Van Helsing: #erstarr#  
  
Van Helsing: Carl... was machst du da? oO  
  
Dracula: Er will offenbar Händchen halten.  
  
Carl: Der Ring... ich muss ihn zu meinem Vater bringen... #murmel#  
  
Van Helsing: Was will dein Vater mit meinem Ring?  
  
Dracula: MEINEM Ring wolltest du wohl sagen!  
  
Carl: #plopp# #aus Trance erwach# Äh... ich... naja... er ist Ringer.  
  
Dracula und Van Helsing: #sweatdrop#  
  
Erzähler: Van Helsing schickt Carl zurück in sein Bett und versteckt den Ring in seiner Unterhose, um sicher zu gehen, dass zumindest Dracula ihn in dieser Nacht nicht mehr stehlen wird. Und so schlafen alle ein.  
  
Dracula: #im Schlaf sprech# Nein nein, mein alter Freund. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde es dir so leicht machen...? #brummel#  
  
Erzähler: Warum hat Dracula diesen Satz gesagt und wird Wolfgang Hohlbein die Autorin dafür verklagen?  
  
Para: ARGH! Verrat doch nicht immer alles!!! #ruder#  
  
Erzähler: Dann eben net. Das erfahrt ihr also NICHT im nächsten Kapitel. Zufrieden???  
  
Para: #Großen Zettel an die Supermarkttür häng# "Suche neuen Erzähler, gebrauchter dafür günstig abzugeben."  
  
- Ende Kapitel 8 -  
  
Authors Note:  
Jaja okay, ich weiß, der mit dem Ringer war billig, aber er musste sein. Und was wäre das für eine Parodie, wenn nicht iiiirgendwo der Herr der Ringe vorkäme (noch dazu wo sich das mit dem Ring sooo schön anbietet). Außerdem hab ich noch Erinnerungen aus meiner Kindheit eingebaut, bin gepannt, ob's wer entdeckt. #g#  
  
(at)Lacrima: #alles Feuerfest einricht# Jaja, komm nur Denethor. Ich bin gerüstet. Hat zwar eine Woche gedauert, aber es ist ja wie schon gesagt nicht meine Schuld. #auf Erzähler deut# Das nächste Kapitel geistert übrigens schon hier auf meiner Platte herum, aber da ich von Natur aus gerne Leute quäl, gibt's das erst sobald ich Reviews für dieses Kapitel hab. Ich finde das klingt fair. #wuhahaha#  
  
(at)Andalglarien: Sieh einer an, noch ein bekannter Name von den Lacrima-Reviews. Sei mir gegrüßt. Meinen Namen im gleichen Atemzug mit Lacrima genannt zu sehen erfüllt mein unwürdiges Herz mit tiefer Freude. #g# Und natürlich freu ich mich auch über die vielen Reviews die Du verfasst hast. Man merkt, irgendwie muss Dir der Irrsin wohl gefallen. #g# Sei versichert, es geht so weiter. 


	10. Brote wollt ihr ewig leben?

Kapitel 9 - Brote wollt ihr ewig leben?  
  
Erzähler: #kleines Schild hochhalt# "Ich bin im Streik!"  
  
Para: Dir ist klar, das könnte der letzte Nagel für deinen Sarg sein?  
  
Erzähler: #anderes Schild hochhalt# "Nieder mit Kapitalismus und Ausbeutung!"  
  
Para: #großes Schild in den Boden ramm# "Vorstellungsgespräche hier"  
  
Erzähler: Du würdest mich wirklich einfach so austauschen?  
  
Para: Japp.  
  
Erzähler: Nach allem was wir gemeinsam durchgestanden und ertragen haben...? #feuchte Augen krieg#  
  
Para: Japp.  
  
Erzähler: DU LIEBST MICH NICHT!! #wuhuhuhuhuhu# #plärr#  
  
Para: Wer hätte denn das auch je behauptet? Mein Herz ist bereits an einen Anderen vergeben... #schmacht#  
  
Erzähler: Ha! Wer ist der schändliche Wicht?!  
  
Dracula: #kurz aufplopp# Yo. #wink# #wieder verschwind#  
  
Para: #seuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufz#  
  
Erzähler: Na warte! "Und Van Helsing nahm sich einen besonders stabilen und heiligen Pflock und rammte ihn Dracula in den Rücken und..."  
  
Para: WAS TUST DU??? oO  
  
Erzähler: Ich ermorde ihn dadurch, dass ich davon erzähle. Das perfekte Verbrechen.  
  
Para: Enoff is enoff... #Klebeband schnapp und Erzähler über den Mund kleb#  
  
Erzähle: MPffppfp! (Wie soll ich denn jetzt weitererzählen?)  
  
Para: Hiermit! #kleine vorgeschriebene Schildchen reich#  
  
Erzähler: #schildchen hochhalt# "Meister wir lieben dich!" oO #anderes Schild hochhalt# "Lausi, ich will ein Kind von dir!" #umkipp#  
  
Para: #kreisch# Gib das wieder her, das sind die Falschen! #andere Schilder in die Hand drück#  
  
Erzähler: #richtiges Schildchen hochhalt# "Die Nacht verging ohne weitere Vorkomnisse, wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass Van Helsing der Ring fast ins Klo gefallen wäre."  
  
Zimmertür: #geklopft wird#  
  
Annas Stimme von draußen: Steht auhuf, das Frühstück ist bereitet und die liebe Frau Sonne hat ihren Tageslauf schon begonnen. Husch husch aus den Bettchen ihr Schlafmützen.  
  
Dracula: #streck# Frühstück... ja... wenn sie mich nochmal so weckt, nehm ich als Vorspeise Bloody-Anna #knurr#  
  
Van Helsing: #schon auf ist und sich anzieht# Was ist denn los mit dir?  
  
Carl: #die Kutte gar nicht erst ausgezogen hatte# Er ist wohl ein Morgenmuffel.  
  
Dracula: Ist das ein Wunder??? Über 400 Jahre habe ich keinen Morgen gesehen. Gestern war das erste was ich nach meinem Erwachen sah eure Visagen, heute plärrt so ein geistiger Wischmop durch die Tür... und da soll ich gut gelaunt sein?  
  
Van Helsing: Du bist doch bloß neidisch, weil sie mich viel lieber mag als dich. #Haare bürst#  
  
Dracula: Wenn ich mich recht erinnere sagte sie "das Beste zuletzt". Nicht dass ich da Wert drauf legen würde. Aber so war es nunmal.  
  
Van Helsing: Das war doch pures Mitleid.  
  
Dracula: Mitleid? Wenn irgendjemand hier mitleiderregend ist, dann ja wohl du. Soll ich dir mal wieder klarmachen wie traurig dein Leben ist, indem ich dir die Top-10 deiner persönlichen Versagens-Parade aufzähle?  
  
Van Helsing: #Hut aufsetz und zur Tür geh# I got one word for ya...  
  
Dracula: Und das wäre?  
  
Van Helsing: SITZ!  
  
Dracula: #RUMMS#  
  
Carl: #lautlach und Van Helsing nach unten folg#  
  
Dracula: #laut zeternd und fluchend im Zimmer lieg und langsam aufrappel#  
  
Anna: Euer Gefährte scheint nicht gerade ein Freund des frühen Aufstehens zu sein.  
  
Van Helsing: Nein. Er ist eher ein Nachtmensch.  
  
Dracula: #Treppe runterstapf und grummelig guck#  
  
Anna: Guten Morgen verehrter Graf. Nur immer herbei, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm. #fröhlich#  
  
Dracula: SEH ICH AUS ALS OB ICH WÜRMER FRESS???!!! #anfahr#  
  
Anna: Das ist auch gar nicht nötig. #ungebrochen fröhlich# Wir haben frisch gebackenes Brot.  
  
Carl: Wart ihr etwa schon beim Bäcker?  
  
Anna: Aber nein, wir backen unser Brot selbst. Deswegen bin ich auch extra heute schon um 3 Uhr aufgestanden, damit es gerade die richtige Temperatur zum Verzehr hat, wenn ihr aufsteht.  
  
Carl und Van Helsing: Was um 3???  
  
Anna: Ja... eigentlich hätte 4 auch gereicht, aber ich hatte noch ein paar Dinge zu waschen und zu bügeln #auf 10 Riesenwaschkörbe mit blütenweißer und duftender Wäsche deut#  
  
Van Helsing: Du liebe Güte, ist das alles eure Wäsche?  
  
Anna: #kicher# Nicht doch. Ich wasche die Wäsche meiner 42 Schwestern mit, wenn ich gerade Zeit dazu habe. Ist ja schnell geschehen.  
  
Dracula: Dann könnt ihr euch an den beiden auch mal austoben, die haben's nötig. #auf Carl und Van Helsing deut#  
  
Anna: Oh aber gerne. #strahlfroi#  
  
Van Helsing: Aber nein nein, das ist doch gar nicht nötig, wir haben doch schon so viele Umstände bereitet. #sweatdrop#  
  
Anna: Das macht mir wirklich nichts, ich freue mich, wenn ich etwas zu tun habe. Mir wird ja so schnell langweilig weil mir noch jemand fehlt, der meinem Leben einen wahren Sinn gibt und dessen gebrochenes Herz ich heilen kann. #Van Helsing intensiv anstarr#  
  
Van Helsing: Öööh.... #geistigen Leerlauf einleg#  
  
Dracula: #über Tisch guck# Is ja alles ganz nett... aber was soll ich bitte essen?  
  
Anna: Tja, ich gebe zu, dass ist ein Problem. #nachdenk#  
  
Dracula: Zeugt ja nicht gerade von eurer Gastfreundschaft. #Arme verschränk#  
  
Anna: Oh, ich werde schon noch etwas finden. Habt nur einen Augenblick Geduld. #davonwusel und such#  
  
Van Helsig: #derweil übers Frühstück mach und sein Brot mit Butter bestreichen will#  
  
Brot: Hallo.  
  
Van Helsing: #blink#  
  
Brot: Hallo.  
  
Van Helsing: oO #Carl anstoss# Carl, hörst du das auch?  
  
Carl: Was denn?  
  
Van Helsing: Das Brot.  
  
Carl: Ob ich das Brot höre??? ... #in seine Scheibe reinbeiss# Ach, jetzt weiß ich was ihr meint. Ja, wirklich herrlich wenn die Kruste so frisch ist, dass sie kracht.  
  
Van Helsing: Das mein ich nicht!  
  
Dracula: #Van Helsing mitleidig anschau#  
  
Van Helsing: Spar dir den Blick!  
  
Dracula: Lass mich raten, das Brot spricht zu dir?  
  
Carl: So ein Unsinn, wie könnt ihr so etwas Dämliches sagen?! Das wäre ja genauso als wenn ihr behaupten würdet, Van Helsing wäre vollkommen überschnappt und hätte das letzte bisschen Verstand verloren!!!  
  
Van Helsing: Danke Carl. #sweatdrop#  
  
Brot: Haaaaallo.  
  
Van Helsing: Ich ignorier dich... #leise murmel#  
  
Dracula: Was sagst du?  
  
Van Helsing: Nichts nichts. #sweatdrop#  
  
Dracula: Und warum starrst du dann dein Brot so an?  
  
Van Helsing: Ich äh... bewundere die handwerklichen Fähigkeiten von Anna! So ein schönes und kunstvolles Brot. Gutes Brot. #über Brot streichel#  
  
Brot: #schnurr#  
  
Van Helsing: #denk# Hiiiiiilfe...  
  
Brot: Iss mich, ich bin eine suizidale Backware!  
  
Van Helsing: Waaaaaaaaaah! #Brot an die Wand schmeiß und mehrere Armbrustbolzen darauf abfeuer# #berserk# #schnauf schnauf#  
  
Brot: #gepfählt dahäng#  
  
Carl: #blink#  
  
Dracula: #stirnrunzel# Du hast ein echt ernstes Problem, weißt du das?  
  
Van Helsing: #Armbrust auf Dracula richt# Was war das?! #amoklaufender Irrer-Modus ON#  
  
Dracula: Ganz ruhig Rambo, setz dich und iss einfach etwas das dir weniger gefährlich erscheint als dieses Brot. #beschwichtig#  
  
Anna: #reinkomm# #Brot an der Wand seh# Na sowas... wer hat denn das da hingehängt? #abnehm und wegschmeiss#  
  
Van Helsing: #Armbrust unauffällig hinterm Rücken versteck# Tja ich weiß auch nicht... da war so ein Ding und dann hat das Brot gesag.. äh ich meine.. es hat... es ist an die Wand gesprungen und ich dachte mir, es ist bestimmt von einem Dämon besessen und da dachte ich mir eben...  
  
Anna: Oh mein Held, du hast das böse Dämonenbrot beseitigt bevor es mir schaden konnte. Du hast mich gerettet.  
  
Dracula: Die ist ja genau so bescheuert wie er. #sweatdrop#  
  
Van Helsing: Das ist doch mein Job. #strahl# #Dracula Spitze der Armbrust in den Rücken drück#  
  
Dracula: Ieks. #still is#  
  
Erzähler: #neues Schildchen hochhalt# "In eben jenem Augenblick wird die Tür des Hauses aufgerissen und ein verwirrt aussehende Mann mit enorm großen Ohren und einer Schüssel Salat in den Händen kommt hereingestürmt."  
  
Verwirrt aussehender Mann mit enorm großen Ohren und einer Schüssel Salat in den Händen: Öl! Ich brauche Öl!  
  
Anna: Ach Dschordsch. Schickt dich wieder dein Papa zum Einkaufen?  
  
Dschordsch: #nicknick# Öl! Ich brauche Öl!  
  
Anna: #Dschordsch eine Flasche Sonnenblumenöl reich#  
  
Dschordsch: Daddy! Daddy! Ich hab Öl gefunden! #davonwetz#  
  
Carl: Wer war denn das? oO  
  
Anna: Das ist Dschordsch Dabbelju. Der Sohn des ehemaligen Bürgermeisters. Eigentlich ein ganz harmloser Junge, wenn ihn sein Vater nicht die ganze Zeit zum Öl-holen schicken würde damit er beschäftigt ist. Er hortet das Zeug schon aus dem ganzen Dorf und kein Mensch weiß, was er damit will.  
  
Dracula: Praktisch der Dorfdepp, ja?  
  
Anna: Aber nein, so ein böses Wort wollen wir nicht benutzen. Er ist eben... anders.  
  
Dracula: Sag ich doch, der Dorfdepp. Sag mal Carl, ist das eventuell entfernte Verwandtschaft von dir? Mir ist da ein recht auffälliges körperliches Attribut ins Auge gestochen, das euch beiden gemein ist...  
  
Carl: #Mütze über Ohren zieh und Dracula mit Blicken töt#  
  
Van Helsing: Also ich hab auf jeden Fall noch Hunger. #total zusammenhanglos anmerk#  
  
Anna: Aber ja, ich hätte da auch noch einen ofenfrischen Kuchen. #flöt#  
  
Dracula: Klar, und ich geh mal wieder leer aus...  
  
Anna: Nein, ich hab etwas für euch gefunden. #stolz eine fette Ratte hochhalt#  
  
Dracula: Haltet mich oder ich... #zum Sprung ansetz#  
  
Van Helsing: Nichts lieber als das... SITZ!  
  
Dracula: #RUMMS#  
  
Anna: #sweatdrop# #Ratte fallen lass#  
  
Dracula: #am Boden lieg# Warum mach ich mir eigentlich noch die Mühe und steh wieder auf...?  
  
Ratte: #angelaufen komm# #Dracula anguck #Männchen mach# Hallo. #smile#  
  
Dracula: oO  
  
- Ende Kapitel 9 -  
  
Authors Note:  
So und hier nun also schon das nächste Kapitel. Mit Prolog sinds jetzt schon 10. Und ich wundere mich selber beim Durchlesen immer wieder wie ich auf die seltsamen Ideen gekommen bin. ; Aber das meiste davon ist Alltagsbewältigung schätze ich. #g# Kleiner Nachtrag zum letzten Kapitel. Ich hab zwar gesagt ich hätte "Erinnerungen aus meiner Kindheit" eingebaut, damit meinte ich aber natürlich keine persönlichen privaten Erinnerungen sondern vielmehr meine Vorliebe für die Hörspiel-Reihe Hui-Buh. Aber an welcher Stelle, das müsst ihr jetzt schon selber suchen. #g# Ach ja noch was... sollte jemand das Gefühl haben in diesem Kapitel käme iiiirgendwo etwas Politisches vor... ich bin ein friedliebender Mensch und kein Terrorist, gehöre nicht zur Achse des Bösen und schon gar nicht zur Al Kaida, bitte erschiesst mich nicht. #zwinker#  
  
(at)Lacrima: Wuhahaa! Ja! Insanitär! Ich auch! #wedel# Stimmt... den Günther hab ich auch gesehen aber nur kurz... ich musste ja nebenher noch tippen und so. #g# Der Gänseblümchenwitz ist ja auch eher ein Insider. Aber ich kann es nur immer wieder betonen: Guckt / hört den Audiokommentar mit den Schauspielern und ihr werdet diesen Film und seine Darsteller in einem VÖLLIG anderen Licht sehen.  
Van Helsing: Hab ich hier gerade was von Insanitären gehört?  
Para: #pfeif# Nönö...  
Van Helsing: Ah so.. na dann isses ja gut. #umdreh#  
Para: Bernd, auf ihn! #Brot auf Van Helsing hetz#  
  
(at)Pharaonin: Na sowas, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil man von Dir gar nix gehört hat. Ich hoffe es geht Dir wieder einigermassen gut. #heilsamen Kamillentee reich# Der Satz stammt aus "Chronik der Unsterblichen" und zwar aus dem Band wo Andrej Dracula wiedertrifft. #grad net auswendig weiss welcher das war# Und... ich weiss nicht ob ich die Einzige bin, der das aufgefallen ist, aber sobald die beiden zusammentreffen fällt dieser Satz. Manchmal sind 2 Worte umgestellt, aber es ist trotzdem immer dieser Satz. Jedes Mal. Entweder das ist ein Running Gag oder Hohlbein neigt neuerdings extrem zu Wiederholungen.  
  
(at)Andalglarien:  
Para: Carl! Zieh dich sofort an, die Geschichte ist ab 13!!!! #mit ner Kutte hinter Carl herrenn# Und wenn Lacrima dich so sieht isses sowieso aus mit dir! 


	11. Von Schmuckschatullen und Plüschpal

Kapitel 10 - Von Schmuckschatullen und Plüschpalästen

Erzähler: Herzlich Willkommen zu...

Para: Sooo, nun setz dich mal dort drüben hin.

Pharaonin: Danke. #hinsetz#

Para: Tee, Plätzen... Brot?

Pharaonin: Nein... danke #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Wer ist das? oO

Para: Ach nur eine Bekannte die sich hier mal etwas umschaun möchte. #smile# #wieder mit Pharaonin sprech# Also da drüben ist die Café-Ecke, der Kühlschrank und die Mikrowelle und da hinten ist die Toilette...

Erzähler: #suspekt beobacht#

Para: Was ist denn? Mach ruhig weiter, lass dich von ihr nicht stören. Sie will dir ein wenig bei der Arbeit zusehen wie du das so machst und so.

Erzähler: Als Vorbild?

Para: Mehr als abschreckendes Beispiel.

Erzähler: Ich glaub da will ich erst mit dem Betriebsrat sprechen...

Para: Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Hier, dann kannst du das in der Zwischenzeit mal vorlesen. #Pharaonin ein Blatt reich#

Pharaonin: Oh... schon? #froi# hemhem #roischpa# Sehr geehrte Leserinnen und Leser, es folgt eine Gesundheitswarnung der Autorin. Sollten sie vorhaben irgendwelche ess- oder trinkbaren Gegenstände in ihren Rachenbereich zu befördern (z.B. Brot, Leberpastete oder Heilbutt) so tun sie dieses bitte nach Genuss des Kapitels um eventuelle Erstickungsanfälle, Tod oder Wiederaustritt durch die Nasenlöcher zu vermeiden. Bei Vampiren entfällt der Hinweis.

Dracula: Ah gut. #Blut-Shake durch Strohhalm schlürf# #Blubberbläschen mach# #wohl fühl#

Pharaonin: Bei Gehirn- oder sonstigen Kleinschäden übernimmt die Autorin keinerlei Haftung (und bei den schweren erst Recht nicht). Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen sie ihren lokalen Supermarktleiter oder Getränkehändler. Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. #verneig#

Para: Na das war doch schon mal sehr gut. #klatsch#

Erzähler: #wieder zurückkomm# Mir fällt gerade ein, wir haben gar keinen Betriebsrat. #sweatdrop# #Pharaonin mit Blättern seh# ARGH! Ich wusste es! Ich werde heimlich ersetzt!!!

Para: Aber aber, ich würde das nicht so hart formulieren...

Van Helsing: Ähäm...

Para: #ignorier# ...ich würde eher sagen, du wirst in einem Teilbereich deiner Aufgaben...

Carl: Ähäm.

Para: #immer noch ignorier# ...entlastet, so dass du mehr Zeit für wichtigere Ding...

Dracula: Ähäm.

Para: #herumfahr# Meister, was kann ich für euch tun? #glubsch#

Alle: #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Ich möchte diesen wirklich interessanten Vortrag nur ungerne stören meine Liebe, aber...

Para: Jaaa? #denk# Gleich fragt er mich gleich fragt er mich! #hibbel#

Dracula: Könntest du..

Para: JA ICH WILL!! #anspring#

Erzähler: #umkipp#

Pharaonin: Oh fein... #restliche Blätter von Erzähler klau#

Dracula: Ich wollte eigentlich nur darauf hinweisen, dass es in dieser Geschichte eigentlich um UNS geht! Ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn wir endlich mal weitermachen könnten. UND ZWAR EIN BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH!!!

Para: Jaja, natürlich, sofort! #rennwusel# Oh... #bewusstlosen Erzähler seh# Hm... Pharaonin, du machst das jetzt mal.

Pharaonin aka die Erzählerin: Oooooooookay. #froi# Das Frühstück ist beendet und Van Helsing beschliesst sich mit Carl und Dracula etwas in dem Dorf umzusehen um endlich die gefährlichen Mary-Sues ausfindig zu machen. Carl stimmt ihm eifrig zu und Dracula wundert sich schon über gar nix mehr.

Van Helsing: Ich werde den Feind verwirren. #seltsames Mundtuch hochzieh#

Dracula: Äh... was soll DAS dann bringen?

Van Helsing: Na dann sehn sie mich nicht.

Dracula: #sweatdrop# Ich wünschte manchmal ich müsste dich auch nicht sehen.

Van Helsing: #bei hellstem Tageslicht durch die Gassen schleich als ob tiefste Nacht und Schatten wär#

Dracula und Carl: #ganz normal nachlauf#

Dschordsch: #vorbeiwetz# #stehenbleib# #Van Helsing anguck# oO #davonrenn# DADDY! EIN TERRORIST!!!!

Dracula: Vielleicht solltes du deinen Mundschutz lieber doch abnehmen.. auch wenn es den enormen Vorteil hat deinen Mundgeruch einzuschliessen.

Van Helsing: Das kommt vom Koblauch, ich trau dir nämlich nicht. #bös anguck#

Dracula: Was denn? ICH hab noch keinen Freund hinterrücks ermeuchelt.

Van Helsing: Nein, ich vermute deine ideale Beissposition ist nur von vorne.

Dracula: Ich kann auch von hinten wenn ich will!

Carl: Worüber sprecht ihr eigentlich? #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Unwichtig Carl. Wir müssen endlich diese Mary-Sues finden.

Dracula: Wie wär's denn mit einem Besuch bei den restlichen 41 Schwestern?

Van Helsing: Dazu müssten wir aber erst mal wissen wo sich diese raffinierten Biester verstecken.

Dracula: Is ja nicht wahr... #genervt# Hör mal oh großer Monsterjäger... hast du mir nicht selbst erzählt, dass eine von denen neue Bürgermeisterin ist?

Van Helsing: Ja... und?

Dracula: #seuuufz# Was bin ich doch gestraft... Bürgermeister... Rathaus.. weckt das bei dir keine Assoziation?

Van Helsing: Hä?

Dracula: Vielleicht solltest du dabei bleiben, deine Unterhaltungen in Zukunft auf Brot zu beschränken, dann bist du wenigstens auf dem gleichen geistigen Niveau. #kopfschüttel#

Van Helsing: Ich hab keine Ahnung was du da gesagt hast... aber es klang beleidigend.

Dracula: Rathaus. Geh zum Rathaus. Geh einfach zum Rathaus! Und versuch bitte nicht nachzudenken, das verzögert die Sache nur unnötig. Um es also nochmal ganz deutlich zu sagen... RATHAUS!!!

Carl: Wisst ihr was Van Helsing? Wir sollten zum Rathaus gehen.

Van Helsing: Meinst du Carl?

Carl und Van Helsing: #fröhlich Richtung Rathaus hüpf# Lalalalalaaaa

Dracula: #Augen gen Himmel richt# Also mal ganz ehrlich... ich war doch nie im Leben sooo böse, dass ich diese Strafe verdient hab, oder?

Der-da-droben: #DONNERBLITZSCHEPPER#

Dracula: Ah.. okay... na schön. Gott #selber donnerblitzschepper mach# hasst mich. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens bescheid. #den beiden folg#

Erzählerin: Vor dem Rathaus erleben die drei jedoch eine üble Überraschung.

Carl: Oh mein Goooott! #weibisch kreisch#

Van Helsing: Zombies! #Zombietotmachmittel zück#

Zombies: #schützend vor dem Eingang des Rathauses rumwaber# Baaaaaaaaackfiiiiiiiisch!!!

Van Helsing: Wus?

Zombies: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaackfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisch! #Van Helsing anstupf#

Van Helsing: #Zombietotmachmittel fallen lass#

Zombietotmachmittel: #rumkuller# #im Gulli verschwind und zu Aretha Franklin setz#

Van Helsing: Ach nöööööööö...

Dracula: Sag mal was kannst du eigentlich?

Van Helsing: Ich kann Dinge kaputtmachen! #Was sehr großes sehr explosives aus der Tasche zieh und auf Zombies werfen will#

Carl: Nein! Das könnt ihr nicht tun Van Helsing! Das sind doch Menschen und wir können sie noch retten!!!!

Zombies: Backfisch Backfisch Backfisch!!!

Van Helsing: Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass die Mary-Sues ungestraft bleiben! Dann wäre Ludmilla ganz umsonst gestorben!!!

Dracula: #verächtlich# Immer diese menschlichen Skrupel. Lass das mal nen Profi machen... #kleine Schmuckschatulle zück# Macht des Mondes, verwandle mich in einen feschen Imbissbudenbesitzer!

Verwandlungssequenz: #unverwechselbare und einzigartige Erkennungsmelodie spiel# #paar bunte Bändchen um Dracula rumdrappier# #Dracula bissl rumdeh# #weiterdrappier# #Bändchen wieder abplatzen lass# TATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #Dracula steht in einem Imbissbudenbesitzeroutfit samt Hütchen und Imbissbude vor den erstaunten Carl und Van Helsing#

Dracula: Gell, da schaut ihr? #g#

Van Helsing und Carl: #glubsch# ... #einander anguck# ... #PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST#

Dracula: Was? #verärgert#

Carl: Also ehrlich... wie kann man nur freiwillig so einen bescheuerten Hut aufziehen?

Dracula: Sei froh, dass ich nicht auf Grünfutter steh, sonst wärst du jetzt fällig. #knurr#

Van Helsing: Er hat aber Recht, es schaut wirklich be...

Dracula: IHR ZWEI ERZÄHLT MIR NICHTS VON BESCHEUERTEN HÜTEN! IHR ZWEI NICHT!! DAMIT DAS KLAR IST!!! #sauer in Imbissbude stell# Hiiiiiiiiiiier giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibts BACKFISCH!!! #brüll#

Zombies: Hü? Backfisch?

Dracula: Jupp.

Zombies: BACKFISCH!!! #jubel# #Auf Imbiss zustürtz#

Dracula: #aus Bude rauswetz bevor diese vom Ansturm der Zombies davongetragen wird# So, das wäre erledigt. #Stäubchen von den gewohnten Klamotten feg#

Carl: Wann habt ihr euch wieder umgezogen? oO

Dracula: Ich bin eben auch der Meister der fliegenden Kleiderwechsel. Aber weil ihr es seid, reicht es, wenn ihr einfach nur 'Meister' zu mir sagt. #großzügig#

Van Helsing: Wenn die Dame vom Grill jetzt langsam mal fertig ist mit ihrer Lobeshymne auf sich selbst, könnten wir dann vielleicht ins Rathaus bevor die Zombies zurückkommen?

Dracula: Wie nennst du mich? #fauch#

Carl und Van Helsing: #ignorier und vorausrenn#

Dracula: #hinterherstapf#

Erzählerin: Das Innere des Rathauses bietet einen wahrlich schauderhaften Anblick...

Carl: Oh mein Gott!!!

Dracula: Sag mal, hast du eigentlich auch noch einen anderen Spru... oO BEI ALLEN SCHRECKEN DER NACHT!

Van Helsing: Furchtbar... nie haben meine Augen Schrecklicheres erblickt.

Erzählerin: Sämtliche Wände, Säulen und Decken sind mit rosafarbenem Stoff und Tüll verhüllt der über und über mit Schleifchen, Bändern und allerlei Glitzerzeug bedeckt ist. Alle Stühle sind mit pinkem Plüsch überzogen und auf dem Boden liegen diverse rosarotgefärbte Tierfelle, u.a. das eines Panthers.

Dracula: Der Albtraum eines jeden Innenarchitekten. #kopfschüttel#

Van Helsing : Wer tut nur sowas?! Welche teuflische Macht kann einen Menschen nur so irreleiten? #fassungslos#

Carl: #Kruzifix umklammert halt und in alle Richtungen späh#

Körperlose Stimme: Willkommen in meinem Palast... tretet nur ein. Ich habe euch bereits erwartet...

Van Helsing: Wer spricht da? #umguck aber nix seh#

Körperlose Stimme: Ich bin das Erste... das Alpha... und der Romeo...

Carl: Ein was?

Van Helsing: Wieso kann ich euch nicht sehen? Und wieso klingt es, als ob eure Stimme von überall zu uns dringt?

Körperlose Stimme: Das sind die Freuden des 5.1 Soundgenusses. #heiteres Lachen#

Van Helsing: 5.1?? #Dracula anguck# Ist das irgendein schwarzer Zauber oder so?

Dracula: #shrug# Sagt mir nichts. Außerdem hab ich mit Zauber nix am Hut. Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft, musst du wissen.

Carl: Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Ich bin hier der Wissenschaftler!!!

Dracula: Ja... du verstehst dich darauf Dinge zu zerstören, ich erschaffe sie lieber.

Körperlose Stimme: Vergesst es einfach. #sweatdrop# Tretet näher... kommt durch diesen Durchgang...

Van Helsing: Was für ein Durchgang?

2 rosa Vorhänge: #in einer plötzlich aufgetauchten Brise weh und Durchgang freigeb#

Van Helsing: Ach... der Durchgang. Den hatte ich vorhin schon gesehen.

Erzählerin: Und so treten sie hinein, in den geheimnisvollen Durchgang mit dem unbekannten Ziel. Was wird sie auf der anderen Seite erwarten? Die Herrin des rosa Plüschpalastes oder vielleicht ein ganz furchtbar schrecklicher Dämon mit Geschmacksverirrung? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel...

Para: Bravo. #klatsch#

Erzählerin jetzt wieder known as Pharaonin: Danke. #smile#

Erzähler formerly angestellt: Das ist unfair! Ich will noch eine Chance! Bitte! Ich mach auch alles ganz brav und ordentlich und ich werde keinen eigenen Kommentar einfließen lassen. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Geben sie mir noch eine Chahahahahance! #flenn# #an Paras Bein klammer#

Para: #sweatdrop# Herrje steh auf Kerl, du bist ja peinlich.

Erzähler: #aufsteh# #schnüffz#

Para: Na gut... eine letzte Chance will ich dir geben. Aber das verdankst du nur dem Umstand, dass ich gerade in einer sehr großzügigen Laune bin. Also nutze diese Gelegenheit bevor ich's mir anders überleg. #zu Pharaonin# Und wir futtern in der Zwischenzeit ein Stück Torte. #smile#

Erzähler now wieder befristet eingestellt: Juchuuuuu! #hupf#

- Ende Kapitel 10 -

Authors Note:

Tja, auf meine Stellenausschreibung hat sich tatsächlich jemand gemeldet. #g# Und so hab ich die Gute eingebaut. Ob der arme Erzähler jetzt im nächsten Kapitel allerdings wirklich seinen letzten Auftritt hat, wird noch nicht verraten. #g#

(at)Lacrima: Jaja das Brot, das hat's mir in dem Kapitel auch angetan. #g# Ich back ja recht gerne Vitalbrot, aber leider hat es bis jetzt noch nicht mit mir gesprochen. Vielleicht spricht es ja in der dunklen Sprache wenn ich es dunkler back? #grübel#

(at)Pharaonin: Hehe, da siehst Du mal, hast schon ein kleines Praktikum machen können. #g# Der letzte Band den ich gelesen hab war „Die Blutgräfin". Das müsste ja eigentlich 6 sein oder? Den siebenten kann ich mir leider noch nicht kaufen, ich hab nämlich die Bertelsmann-Ausgabe (hab damals die ersten 4 Bände auf einmal zu Weihnachten gekriegt) und die Deppen haben den neuen Band noch nicht im Programm. #ärger# Da heißt es erst mal warten. (gut... ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht genug andere Bücher hätte #mehrere Regale anschau#)

(at)Andalglarien: #glucks# und das Üble ist.. genau DAS hab ich gesehen. #sweatdrop# Ja.. ich oute mich... ich hab am Samstag Best of Bernd das Brot geguckt und war von der Krankheit des Humors fasziniert. #g#


	12. Ein Kerker voller Narren

Kapitel 11 - Ein Kerker voller Narren

Para: Herr Graf... könnte ich mal eben mit ihnen reden? #ausgesucht höflich und freundlich#

Dracula: Öh.. ja, sicher. Was gibts?

Para: Duuuuu... RENNST ÜBER FREMDE WIESEN UND BEISST FREMDE FRAUEN?????

Dracula: Äh.. ups.. ja.. also... zu meiner Verteidigung...

Para: #BATSCH# ICH HASSE DICH!!! DU BIST GENAU WIE ALLE ANDEREN!!! MÄNNER SIND SCHWEINE!!!

Dracula: #sweatdrop#

Para: #dahock# Buhuhuhuhuhu! #schluchz#

Erzähler: Wuhaha, das ist meine Chance! #ranschleich# Alles okay Chefin? Soll ich ihnen was holen, a Tasse heiße Schokolade vielleicht?

Para: #blink# Das würdest du tun?

Erzähler: Aber natürlich. #strahl#

Para: Du bist immer so nett zu mir und ich behandle dich so schlecht... #wuhääää# #weiterflenn#

Carl: #auf Tränenozean vorbeigeschippert komm# Eine Seefahrt die ist lustig... #sing#

Anna (the one and only): Das Meeeeeeeeeeer! #geistlos rumgeister#

Para: ARGHH!!!! #Plötzlich zur Verfügung stehenden Baseballschläger nehm# #aufzieh# #Hau-die-Anna#

Anna: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! #davonflieg#

Van Helsing: #nachguck# Bravo... ich glaub das war ein Home Run... Wer war das eigentlich?

Para: Egal... aber mir gehts jetzt jedenfalls besser.

Dracula: Ah wunderbar, du hast dich wieder beruhigt...

Para: #Baseballschläger in einem überdimensionalen Bleistiftspitzer zu etwas Pflockähnlichem anspitz# #psychopathisch pfeif#

Dracula: ... oder auch nicht. #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Ich hab hier die Schokolade... #angerannt komm# Oh... brauchen sie nicht mehr?

Para: Doch doch, nur her damit. #trink# Und jetzt mach.

Erzähler: Hä?

Para: Na nun fang schon an.

Erzähler: Ich darf wirklich? #leucht#

Para: Ja, meinetwegen. #denk# Immer diese schrecklichen prämenstruellen Stimmungsschwankungen. #seufz#

Erzähler: Ähähähäm #extra sorgfältig roischper# Schönen guten Tag und herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Ausgabe von "Mary-Sue Assignment". Als wir unsere Helden das letzte Mal gesehen haben, begaben sie sich gerade in einen geheimnisvollen Durchgang aus dem eine geheimnisvolle körperlose Stimme zu ihnen drang...

Para: Wow... das klingt ja mal ganz normal.

Erzähler: Gell? Ich hab geübt. #strahl#

Para: Nur immer weiter so.

Erzähler: Aye Aye. Auf der anderen Seite treten sie nun in eine Art riesige Kuppelhalle.

Carl: #umguck# oO Das sah aber von draußen nicht so riesig aus.

Van Helsing: Ach was, das täuscht nur. So eine hohe Decke macht doch immer gleich alles viel größer.

Dracula: Na du musst es ja wissen Martha Stewart.

Van Helsign: Mother- was?

Dracula: Schon gut, vergiss es.

Nun nicht mehr körperlose Stimme: #auf einem Diwan aus - wer hätte es gedacht - rosa Plüsch lieg# Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen in meinem Paradies der Sinne... #theatralisch rumwedel#

Erzähler: Das Mädchen auf dem Diwan muss etwa im gleichen Alter wie Anna und Rose sein, trägt ein wunderschönes rosenverziertes Kleid und lässt sich gerade von einem spärlich bekleideten blonden Jüngling mit seltsamen Ohren und einem Halsband die rötlichen Locken bürsten.

Mädel: Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Jennifer und das ist mein zahmer Hauselb, Haldir.

Carl: Haaaaaaatschi!

Van Helsing: Was is jetzt?

Carl: Du weißt doch, ich bin allergisch gegen Hauselben.

Van Helsing: Ich dachte gegen Hausmilben?

Carl: Das ist doch fast das Gleiche. #Taschentuch rauszieh und reintröt#

Jennifer: Er ist nur eine Nebenfigur, beachtet ihn gar nicht.

Haldir: #Schildchen hochhalt# Helft mir!

Jennifer: #umdreh# #misstrauisch guck#

Haldir: #Schild schon wieder hat verschwinden lassen# #weiterbürst# #pfeif#

Dracula: Elben... da hab ich doch kürzlich erst was drüber gelesen... #nachdenk# #Handliches 10-Kilo-Lexikon aus der Jacke zieh# #blätter# Ah hier... Lichtgestalten der Mythologie... blabla... werden oft mit bestimmten Blumen in Verbindung gebracht... #Carl schief anguck#

Carl: Geh weg! #zisch#

Van Helsing: Wo hast du denn das Buch her? oO

Dracula: Ein gebildeter Mensch liest nun mal von Zeit zu Zeit.

Carl: Das sag ich ihm auch immer wieder... aber hört er auf mich?

Dracula: Warum sollte er? Er hat auf mich früher auch nie gehört. Er ist ja der grooooße Van Helsing, linke Hand Gottes, was braucht der Rat von Typen wie uns?

Carl: #nicknick# Wem sagt ihr das... #seufz#

Van Helsing: Was wird das denn jetzt? Palast-Revolution???

Dracula: Wahrscheinlich kann er gar nicht lesen. #läster#

Van Helsing: Natürlich kann ich lesen! Hier teste mich! #Dracula nen Steckbrief von sich selbst in die Hand drück# "Gesucht wegen mehrfachen Mordes wird..."

Dracula: Oh bitte, das hast du dir mal vorlesen lassen und dann auswendig gelernt.

Van Helsing: ICH KANN LESEN!!! #aufstampf#

Jennifer: #durchdringend schrei# HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! Ihr sollt hier keine Abhandlung über Elben und Lesen halten. Ich bin hier die Hauptperson ich verlange Beachtung! #quietsch#

Dracula: Wer bist du überhaupt?

Jennifer: Ich bin hier die Bürgermeisterin!

Carl: Van Helsing! Das ist sie!

Van Helsing: Wuhaha! Töten, endlich! #grunz#

Carl: oO

Dracula: He, das ist mein Text!

Jennifer: Meine Güte... für wie blöd haltet ihr mich eigentlich? #klingel#

40 restliche Schwestern: #anrück# #Unisono# Wir liiiiieben dich... wir wollen dir helfen.... wir verstehen dich... wir heilen dein gebrochenes Heeeerz... #waaaber#

Dracula: Ja, und? Ihr und 100.000 andere.

Van Helsing und Carl: #total paralysiert#

Dracula: Oh Mann... #versucht die zwei irgendwie von Ort und Stelle zu bewegen#

Jennifer: Haldir! Auf ihn!

Haldir: Ich hab schon hunderttausendmal gesagt, bei diesem Slash-Kram mach ich nicht mit!!! #Arme verschränk#

Jennifer: #an Halsband zieh und Haldir halb strangulier# Du sollst ihn niederschlagen du blonde Elbentorte!!!!

Haldir: Schön... aber unter Protest! #Dracula sein Schild über den Kopf hau#

Dracula: xX #umkipp#

Jennifer: Na sowas... das hätte ich mir schwerer vorgestellt. #wunder#

Dracula: #schon viel zu lange nix mehr gegessen hat und in Wirklichkeit aus Entkräftung umgefallen ist#

Erzähler: Die 3 werden erst mal in den unter dem Rathaus befindlichen Kerker geschleift und dort sicherheitshalber eingesperrt.

Haldir: #Tür absperr#

Dracula: #grad wieder so zu sich komm# Sag mal... wieso bist du eigentlich bei der?

Haldir: Sie liebt mich... und sie hilft mir... #aufzähl# #runterleier#

Dracula: Jaja, davon jetzt mal abgesehen.

Haldir: ... und sie hat mich wieder zum Leben erweckt und jetzt bin ich vertraglich verpflichtet zu tun was immer sie sagt. #seufz#

Dracula: oO #denk# Wow... ich hatte Glück. Das hätte ich auch sein können... #laut sag# Ja hat man denn als Toter heutzutage überhaupt keine Recht mehr?! #empör#

Haldir: Ach... du auch? #erstaunt#

Dracula: Ja. #schwermütig nick#

Haldir: Mein Bruder... #gerührt#

Dracula: Mein Bruder. #ernst guck#

Erzähler: Im Hintergrund ertönt eine wehmütige Melodie auf einer Mundharmonika.

Jennifers Stimme von oben: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaldimauuuuuuusiiiiiiii? #flöt# ... WO BLEIBST DU DENN???!!! #brüll#

Haldir: #Richtung Tür guck# Ich muss gehen. Mein bleicher Bruder muss jetzt sehr tapfer sein. #aufmunternd zunick#

Dracula: #seufz# #hinhock#

Van Helsing: #Gliederstarre lässt langsam nach#

Carl: #hockt verschreckt in einer Ecke und hält eine Bibel umklammert#

Erzähler: Aus einem dunklen Winkel des Kerkers hört man plötzlich ein Rascheln.

Carl: #zuck# Was war das? oO

Dracula: Immer mit der Ruhe, vermutlich nur Ratten. #lautes Magenknurren# ... Aber wenn du dich fürchtest kann ich sie natürlich fangen...

Stimme aus der Ecke: Ratten? Ts ts ts.. wie uuunhöflich.

Dracula: Die Stimme kenn ich doch irgendwoher... #nachgrübel#

Erzähler: In dem Schatten bewegt sich jetzt erkennbar eine Gestalt die schließlich heraustritt.

Dracula: Herbert?!

Van Helsing: Wer?

Dracula: Das ist das Geschwisterkind dritten Grades der Cousine der Putzfrau meiner Tante.

Van Helsing: Verwandtschaft?

Dracula: Sehr sehr sehr weitläufig. #beton#

Herbert: #neben Carl hock# Hiii. #anglüh#

Carl: oO

Van Helsing: Was zum...?

Dracula: Jupp. #sweatdrop#

Herbert: Was hast du denn da für ein nettes kleines Büchlein? Willst du's mir nicht mal zeigen?

Carl: NEIN! #Bibel an Brust drück#

Dracula: Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?

Herbert: Hach, diese gemeinen Ziegen. Erst sperren sie mich hier ein, weil ich ihre "Schönheit" angeblich nicht zu würdigen weiß... und dann haben sie mir auch noch mein schönstes Kleid gestohlen. Das mit den Rosen drauf. #schnaub# #Carl anglubsch# Ich bin ein einsames gefangenes Herz. #blink#

Carl: #immer weiter in die Ecke drück#

Van Helsing: Wir müssen hier raus! #heroisch aufspring#

Dracula: Ah ja... und wie?

Van Helsing: #heroisch stehen bleib# ... Keine Ahnung.

Dracula: Welch Überraschung.

Van Helsing: Mir wird schon was einfallen... #nachdenk#

Herbert: #Carl anstrahl# Wollen wir mal einen Engel durchs Zimmer gehen lassen?

Van Helsing: #durch Zelle stapf# #stapfstapfstapf#

Herbert: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Ha! Ich weiß es!

Dracula: Na jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt.

Van Helsing: DU holst uns hier raus.

Dracula: Ich???

Van Helsing: Klar. #sehr stolz auf den Einfall ist# Du kannst an Wänden rumlaufen, dich in ne Monsterfledermaus verwandeln UND du hast dieses Ding mit den bunten Bändchen. Irgendwas wird schon helfen.

Herbert: Bunte Bändchen? #Interesse geweckt is# Wo sind bunte Bändchen? Zeigst du mir die bunten Bändchen?

Dracula: Ja toll... ich kann so lange an den Wänden entlanglaufen bis ich ne Furche reingelaufen hab oder was? Das mit der Fledermaus funktioniert nur Nachts und jetzt ist es noch hellster Tag. Und was die bunten Bändchen betrifft...

Herbert: Uiiii... #mit Schmuckschattulle rumspiel#

Dracula: Du siehst es ja selbst.

Van Helsing: Gut... dann müssen wir eben warten bis es Nacht wird.

Carl: Aber... aber... aberaber! #ruder#

Dracula: Tja Carl... da heißt es dann: Hut festhalten. #griiiiins#

Herbert: Hui schön, wir können uns noch so viel erzählen. #froi# Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Wer ist dein Lieblingsautor? Was ist dein. . . .

Erzähler: Und so verabschieden wir uns von diesem Kapitel und unseren Helden die auf den Sonnenuntergang warten und sagen Lebe wohl. ... Na, wie war ich?

Para: #seufz# #murmel# Männer und ihr Drang nach Bestätigung... #lauter sprech# Jaja... war ganz passabel.

Erzähler: Ich darf also bleiben?

Para: Meinetwegen. Vorerst.

Erzähler: YES!!! #bounce#

Para: #denk# Ich brauch doch Jemanden an dem ich meine Launen auslassen kann. #hrhrhr#

- Ende Kapitel 11 -

Authors Note:

So... das Kapitel ist geschrieben. Keines der Besten meiner Meinung nach, aber na ja. #sweatdrop# The Show must go on und ich hoffe mal das Nächste wird wieder besser. So long.

(at)Lacrima: So... hier ist es... Eigentlich Kapitel 11 aber mit Prolog das 12. Was machen jetzt die kleinen Lacrima-Klonlinge? Meinetwegen können sie sich kollektiv auf Carl stürtzen, aber Dracula is tabu. ; ) HdS3 fängt übrigens schon super an. Määääähr!

(at) Andalglarien: Dududu... net einfach mit Dracula über Wiesen hüpfen, da werd ich ungemütlich. Ich habe ein Brot und ich werde es benutzen! Wie krank muss man sein? Wieso fragt mich das immer jeder? #g# Naja, wie krank ich wirklich bin, das zu beurteilen überlasse ich der Nachwelt. #smile#

(at)Pharaonin: Ich musste ihm den Job einfach wieder geben (wer weiß was der sonst gemacht hätte #sweatdrop#) ... aber wenn er mal wieder schwächelt weiß ich ja an wen ich mich wenden muss. Vom Comic hab ich auch schon Bilder gesehen, aber irgendwie gefällt mir Andrej da nicht. Aber auf dem einen Blick gefällt mir der Blick von diesem Rotzblag recht gut. #grad den Namen nimmer auswendig weiß# Naja, der Junge ist ja eh erst später interessant #gnihihi#

(at)Tscha: Es war eine spontane Eingebung. Die Sailor Moon Albträume haben nach der Erhöhung meiner Medikamenten-Dosis zum Glück aufgehört. Nur manchmal seh ich noch so Zuckerherzen fliegen... oO

Jaja, rosa. Was soll ich sagen... ich bin rosageschädigt. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau warum, aber ich glaube in meiner ganzen Wohnung dürfte nichts zu finden sein was rosa ist. #g#


	13. Propangas und Jugendsünden

Kapitel 12 - Propangas und Jugendsünden

Van Helsing: #Gitarre zupf# I'm a poooor lonesome cowbooooooooooooy... I'm a long long way from hooooome... #sing#

Para: oO Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?

Van Helsing: Ich hab Heimweh. #schnüffz#

Para: Und woher so plötzlich?

Van Helsing: Naja... der Erzähler war doch auf Urlaub in Australien...

Para: Das hat er vor 4 Kapiteln erzählt. #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Du kennst doch unseren Schnellchecker.

Para: Du bist ruhig, mit dir red ich nimmer.

Erzähler: Oh, alle schon da? Hab ich was verpasst?

Dracula: Pf... Weiber. #verkrümel#

Erzähler: Aha.. äh... ja.. gut. Ich fang dann einfach schon mal an, wenn's keinen stört...

Para: Jaja, mach nur.

Erzähler: Im Kerkergewölbe des Rathauses schmoren die 4 vor sich hin und warten in Ermangelung besserer Ideen auf den Sonnenuntergang.

Van Helsing: #seufz# Mir is langweilig... #wieder Gitarre hervorzieh#

Carl: oO Wo habt ihr die her?

Van Helsing: Aus dem Vorspann.

Herbert: Oh ja oh ja ein Liiied! #bounce# Kennst du Y-M-C-A?

Dracula: #das ganze Elend nicht mehr ertragen hat und schon seit gut einer Stunde an der Decke häng# #versuch etwas zu schlafen#

Van Helsing: Ne... sagt mir nichts. Aber ich hab eine andere Idee. #in die Saiten greif und Gitarrensolo hinleg# ES TANZT EIN BI-BA-BUTZEMAAAANN...!!! #klampfklampf#

Dracula: #RUMMS# WAS SOLL DER KRACH?! #Kopf reib mit dem er soeben auf den Kerkerboden aufgeschlagen ist#

Van Helsing: Ach, beteiligt sich der Herr Graf wieder an den Sorgen von uns armen Sterblichen?

Herbert: Ich bin nicht sterblich. #meld#

Dracula: Wetten dass? #Ich-muss-jemanden-töten-Laune hat#

Erzähler: Es ist keine gute Idee, den Fürst der Finsternis aus seinem Schlaf zu reißen... oh nein...

Dracula: Ganz genau so ist es.

Carl: #nach Van Helsings Gitarre greif# Ich könnte ein Lied komponieren... irgendwas mit Bergen...

Herbert: Widmest du das Lied mir? #randrück#

Carl: Nein! #Gitarre umklammert halt weil einfällt, dass das auch ne prima Waffe sein kann#

Erzähler: Und die Sonne begibt sich allmählich zur Ruh... nur noch wenige ihrer Strahlen erhellen den azurenen Äther.

Para: Mei... wie prosaisch.

Dracula: Gleich ist es soweit... Ich versteh zwar nicht, warum immer ausgerechnet ICH den Karren aus dem Dreck ziehen soll, aber lieber das als hier auch nur noch eine weitere Minute mit euch zu sitzen.

Erzähler: Doch gerade als Dracula sich verwandeln will ertönt ein lauter Knall.

Lauter Knall: #ertön#

Mauersteinle: #durch die Gegend flieg# Huiiiiiiiiiii!

Alle: oO

Maskierter Fremder: Fürrrchtet euch nicht. Rrrettung ist Nahe! #Degen schwing#

Dracula: Hey! Ich bin hier der mit dem merkwürdigen Akzent!

Mexikanischer Trompetenspieler: #neben dem Fremden auftauch und Erkennungsmelodie tröt#

Maskierter Fremder: #mexikanischen Trompetenspieler niederschlag# JETZT BIN ICH TAUB DU RRRINDVIECH!

Van Helsing: Wer seid ihr?

Maskierter Fremder: WHAT?!

Van Helsing: Wer seid ihr?

Maskierter Fremder: WHAT?!

Van Helsing: WER SEID IHR???!!!

Maskierter Fremder: OH! ACH ICH? JA HALLO! MAN NENNT MICH VULPE, DEN MASKIERRRTEN FRRREMDEN. ABER MEINE FRRREUNDE SAGEN AUCH WILLIBALD ZU MIRRR.

Dracula: Gehts vielleicht auch ohne das Geschrei? #Klingeln im Ohr hat#

Herbert: Uiuiuiui... ein maskierter Fremder. Kommst du aus dem Dark Room?

Willibald: HÄ?

Herbert: Kommst du...

Carl: Ist doch egal! Seht! Er hat ein Loch in die Mauer gesprengt!!!

Willibald: JA... DESHALB BIN ICH EIGENTLICH HIERRR... TUT MIRRR ECHT LEID, DAS MIT EURRRERRR WAND. EIGENTLICH WOLLTE ICH MIRRR NURRR EIN WÜRRRSTCHEN GRRRILLEN... UND DANN GING DERRR PRRROPAN-KOCHERRR IRRRGENDWIE NACH HINTEN LOS. #sweatdrop#

Carl: Egal, Fraiiiiiiiiiihaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! #juchz# #rausrenn#

Van Helsing: Äh... Carl...

Carl: Ja?

Van Helsing: Bedecke deine Blöße.

Carl: #kreisch# #hektisch nach Hut such und auf das Gänseblümchen stülp#

Gänseblümchen: Höhöhö #Werblümchen-Power einsetz# #Hut durchbrech# #dingel-dongel#

Carl: Waaaaaaaah! #ruderruder#

Herbert: Was für ein entzückender Hut. #begeistert#

Dracula: Ja... und mit so neckischen Seitenspoilern. #griiiins#

Carl: Es kommt der Tag da sind wir drei alleine in einem Raum... ihr... ich... und ein Pflock!

Dracula: Sehr gut, dann hab ich gleich etwas mit dem ich mir danach die Zähne säubern kann. #Zahnpasta-smile#

Willibald: ALSO WIE GESAGT, WEGEN EURRRERRR WAND...

Carl: LASS UNS IN FRIEDEN MIT DEINER DÄMLICHEN WAND!!!

Van Helsing und Dracula: oO

Dracula: Aha... das Gewaltpotential steigt... ganz typisch für ein Werblümchen.

Van Helsing: Jetzt echt?

Dracula: Ja. Klar. Noch nie was von den schrecklichen Killerblumen von Transsylvanien gehört?

Van Helsing: Nein. oO

Dracula: Oh Mann... #kopfschüttel#

Herbert: Haaach, ich hab eine Schwäche für mysteriöse Männer. #an Willibald kleb#

Willibald: #sweatdrop#

Carl: Van Helsing, schnell weg, er ist abgelenkt!

Van Helsing: Öh... das geht nicht Carl.

Carl: Wieso nicht?

Van Helsing: Deshalb. #auf Mary-Sue Armee deut, die sich vor den Entflohenen aufbaut#

Carl: OO Wie haben die uns nur gehört?

Haldir: #brav an der Seite seiner Herrin# Ihr seid so laut explodiert, ich hätte euch im Dunkeln gehört.

Rest: HÄ?

Haldir: Oder so. #sweatdrop#

Jennifer: Gebt auf, ihr habt keine Chance.

Van Helsing: Das könnte dir so passen. Aber das machen wir nicht. ÄTSCH!

Jennifer: Pah... ihr dummen Kerle. Super-Saya-Mary-Sue-Jin-Verwandlung!!! #ruf#

Erzähler: Eine vollständige Verwandlung geschieht mit Jennifer.

Dracula: Aaah ja. Toll. Jetzt ist sie blond. #feststell#

Carl und Van Helsing: oO Wer ist das? Wo ist die Rothaarige hin?

Dracula: Herr, lass Hirn regnen. #sweatdrop#

Stimme von Oben: The person you are calling is temporarily not available...

Dracula: War klar.

Jennifer: #an Dracula gewandt# Jetzt gleiche ich deiner verlorenen Liebe bis aufs Haar, nicht wahr?

Dracula: Nö.

Van Helsing: Gundula? oO

Dracula: Kusch!

Jennifer: Doch!

Dracula: Nö. Ich hab sowas nicht. Nie besessen.

Jennifer: Aber ich habe es selbst in deinem geheimen Tagebuch gelesen!

Dracula: Äh... mal im Ernst Mädel... Seh ich für dich aus wie einer der Tagebuch führt??? #imaginären Stift führ und in die Luft schreib# 'Liebes Tagebuch, Gabriel ist doof. Er hat mich heute schon das zweite Mal umgebracht und allmählich nervts...'

Jennifer: Und was ist dann das?! #triumphierend Büchlein schwenk#

Büchlein: #Aufschrift trag# 'Das geheime Tagebuch des Grafen Vladislaus T. Dragulia - 10. verbesserte Auflage'

Dracula: Oh Mann... #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Was ist denn das?!

Dracula: Najaaaaa... ein gewisser Herr Springer hat mir damals eine Menge Geld geboten, wenn ich meine Unterschrift unter eine von ihm erstellte Biographie setze. Da kommen ständig solche Typen. Erst neulich hat mich wieder so einer tierisch genervt... Stoker oder so ähnlich.

Van Helsing: Bidde?

Dracula: Naja... was soll ich sagen... ich war jung, noch keine 100 Jahre, und ich brauchte das Geld. Was glaubst du was so ein Riesenschloss jährlich an Kosten verschlingt? Woher soll das Geld denn bitte sehr gekommen sein?

Van Helsing: Aktienanleihen?

Dracula: Du bist ja soooo naiv. #kopfschüttel#

Van Helsing: Aber das meinte ich ja auch gar nicht!

Dracula: Was meintest du denn?

Van Helsing: Vladislaus "T." Dragulia???

Dracula: Mann, hast du Sorgen.

Van Helsing: Wofür steht das T.?

Dracula: Haben wir jetzt nicht vielleicht Wichtigeres zu tun???

Van Helsing: Tobias? Thorsten? Theowien?

Dracula: Hör bloß auf, ich kenn dein Namensarsenal.

Van Helsing: Tristan, Torben...

Carl: Thea, Trudigunde...

Jennifer: RUHE!!! #fauch#

Dracula: Danke, ich wollte eben darum bitten.

Jennifer: Ihr werdet alle meine Sklaven sein und jedem meiner Befehle mit der größten Freude gehorchen!

Dracula: Ach nö du, lass mal stecken.

Erzähler: Die drei Herren fangen gerade an sich ihren Weg freizukämpfen, als Anna und Rose plötzlich aus der Menge auftauchen und Van Helsing und Carl in ihren Mary-Sue-Bann schlagen.

Bette Midler: I put a spell on youhuuuu and now you're miiiiiiiine! #Hymne der Mary-Sue's sing#

Van Helsing und Carl: #total hypnotisiert dasteh und von Anna und Rose kraulen lass#

Dracula: Wieso bleibt's nur immer an mir hängen??? #seufz# #mal eben zur Fledermaus mutier# #Carl und Van Helsing schnapp und mit den beiden davonflieg# Das werde ich vermutlich für den Rest meines Lebens bereuen...

Jennifer: Na warte!! Dich krieg ich schon noch!! Du entkommst mir nicht!!! Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich in meinem Leben tue!!! #nachwetter#

Erzähler: Und irgendwo auf einer einsamen Straße der Stadt steht ein einsamer Mann und starrt in den Himmel, dorthin wo Dracula soeben aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Dschordsch: ... Supermaaan!!!

- Ende zwölftes Kapitel -

Authors Note:

Jaaa... ich glaube das ist jetzt wieder eines der kreativeren Kapitel. Ich brauch eben meine Denkpausen... (bzw. Nicht-Denk-Pausen #sweatdrop#) Alles ist so durcheinander wie es sein soll und ich bin endlich aus dieser Stadt raus. Die sollten da eigentlich gar nicht bleiben #sweatdrop# Aber so ist das mit den Storys... sie entwickeln plötzlich ein Eigenleben.

(at) Andalglarien: Entschuldigung akzeptiert. #g# Aber was soll das jetzt wieder heißen „Er hat's nicht gebracht"??? So spricht man doch nicht vom Meister. ; )

(at) Lacrima Draconis: vanquish friars #heul#

Morpheus: Oh no... she found a way to copy herself.

Para: Ganz ruhig, das passt schon. Solang Dracula mir gehört ist alles noch in Ordnung.

Dracula: Wartet auf mich Jungs!!! #durchs Fenster nachspring#

(at)Pharaonin: Irrenanstalt? #blink# Hab ich was verpasst? Naja.. wobei... die ganze Story ist eine einzige Irrenanstalt. #sweatdrop# Freeederic. Genau. Danke. Ich war zu faul zum Nachgucken #g# Das kleine nervige Rotzblag, aber hai, als Dracula... nicht schlecht. #smile#


	14. Das Kapitel in dem aber auch wirklich ga

Kapitel 13 - Das Kapitel in dem aber auch wirklich gar nichts Interessantes passiert

Erzähler: #dreh# Aaalso.... linke Hand auf grün.

Para: Oh neiiiin. #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Oh doch. #hrhr#

Para: Ich renk mir doch die Schulter dabei aus. #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Keine Ausreden. Los bücken!

Para: Wie sprichst du eigentlich mit mir?!

Erzähler: Sie wollten es doch selbst so.

Para: Ich hab nur gesagt, wenn es Winter wird, krieg ich immer so Lust auf Gesellschaftsspiele... damit meinte ich eigentlich eher sowas wie Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht oder Rummi Cub. #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Ach was, Twister ist doch fast das selbe.

Para: Wieso hab ich mich nur überreden lassen...? #seufz#

Erzähler: #unhörbar murmel# Weil ich behauptet habe, Dracula würde auch mitspielen...

Para: ... Moment... ich fühle mich beobachtet... #umguck# #kreisch# Die Leser sind schon da!!!

Erzähler: Na sowas. Schade... bleiben sie einfach so, wir spielen nach dem Kapitel weiter.

Para: Ich krieg nen Krampf. #zitter#

Erzähler: Aaaaaalso. Dracula fliegt mit seiner "Beute" eine Zeit lang in die Nacht hinein, bis er sich in Sicherheit außerhalb der Reichweite der Mary-Sues glaubt und landet schließlich, wer hätte es gedacht, wieder mal in einem Wald. ... Ziemlich baumbezogen der Mann... naja.. kein Wunder bei dem Holzkopf.

Para: #immer noch auf Twister-Feld steh und wackel# DAS hab ich gehört!

Erzähler: Jaja... wer umfällt hat verloren!

Para: #ächz# #eisern durchhalt#

Van Helsing und Carl: #Köpfe schüttel und allmählich wieder zu ihrem üblichen Zustand zurückkehren#

Dracula: Na gehts wieder?

Van Helsing: ... #blink# Du hast uns gerettet? oO

Carl: ... stimmt. Oo

Dracula: Hey, ich will hier nur mal eins klarstellen. Wenn diese blöde Wiedererweckungsklausel nicht wäre, dann...

Carl: Aber die gilt doch nur, wenn ihr selbst ihm etwas antut.

Dracula: Wie meinen?

Carl: Wenn jemand anderes ihn umbringt, seid ihr frei.

Van Helsing: Danke Carl #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Du meinst... ich habe gerade eben eine 1A-Chance ihn loszuwerden verpasst???

Carl: Sozusagen.

Dracula: Ich bin ja sooooo hohl! #Kopf gegen einen Baum knall# Und ich werde ewig leben. #schnief#

Baum: Aua!

Carl: oO Der Baum spricht!

Van Helsing: Sowas Blödes. Seit wann kann denn ein Baum sprechen?

Dracula: Naja... vielleicht ist er ja ein verzaubertes Brot? #trocken#

Van Helsing: Das Brot war verhext!

Dracula: Sicher doch.

Baum: Du verstehst mich?

Carl: Ja, ich höre deine Stimme. Was ist das für ein Hexenzauber? Oo

Baum: Du bist ein Werblümchen?

Carl: Äh... ja... #peinlich is#

Gänseblümchen: #hin und her schwing# Karusseeeeelllll!

Baum: Deshalb verstehst du jetzt die Sprache der Pflanzen.

Carl: Ha! Ich bin nicht verrückt! Es liegt an meinem Blümchen! #den beiden anderen triumphierend erklär#

Dracula: Verstehe. So eine Art... Antennen- und Dolmetschblümchen, wie?

Carl: #nicknick#

Dracula: #Van Helsing und Carl der Reihe nach anguck# Zeugt bitte nie Kinder.

Baum: Mein Name ist übrigens Moosi. #stolz bemooste Rinde herzeig# Wie heißt denn dein Blümchen?

Carl: Äh... also... eigentlich hab ich ihm noch keinen Namen gegeben.

Moosi: Wie wär's mit Daisy? Der Name gefällt mir irgendwie... Und es passt doch auch so schön.

Carl: Ich weiß nicht so recht...

Moosi: Daisy!

Daisy: Moosi!

Beide: #im Glück schwelg#

Carl: Mein Blümchen entwickelt ein Eigenleben...

Dracula: #Carl freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopf# Keine Panik mein Junge, das passiert jedem Mann früher oder später.

Carl: #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Um mal wieder zu einem vernünftigen Thema zurückzukehren... was war denn bloß mit euch los in der Stadt?

Van Helsing: #stocksteinerne ernste Miene aufsetz# Das... war der Zauber der Mary-Sues... Ich wurde schon mehrfach davor gewarnt... nun hab ich ihn am eigenen Leib erfahren. #schauder#

Dracula: Ah ja und der wäre?

VAn Helsing: Sie lähmen den Verstand.

Dracula: Das hätte dann aber auf dich keinerlei Auswirkungen haben dürfen.

Van Helsing: Sie nutzen emotionale Schwächen dazu aus!

Dracula: Sowas... und das wo du so ein ausgeglichener und fröhlicher Mann bist. Wo konnten sie da nur ansetzen?

Van Helsing: Wirst du ironisch?

Dracula: Nein, warum?

Van Helsing: SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS# #ächz# Wofür war das jetzt?!

Van Helsing: Nur zur Sicherheit... #aus zusammengekniffenen Augen Dracula misstrauisch beäug#

Moosi: Versucht der da Wurzeln zu schlagen? Das geht aber anders.

Carl: #kicher#

Dracula: Wenn du mit dem Baum über mich lästerst werd ich ungemütlich! #wieder normal hinsetz#

Carl: Pf, was willst du tun? Ihm das Harz aussaugen?

Dracula: Ich gebiete über jedes Leben, das niedriger ist als meins. Also theoretisch auch über deins... #Carl anguck# und ich habe 2 Wörter für dich... #Baum anguck#

Moosi: Und die wären?

Carl: Und die wären? #für Nicht-Blümchen wiederhol#

Dracula: Borken.. Käfer...

Moosi: ARGHS!

Carl: ARGHS! #dolmetsch#

Dracula: #zufrieden nick#

Van Helsing: Ich gratuliere. Du hast soeben einen Baum erfolgreich zum Verstummen gebracht. Was planst du als Nächstes?

Dracula: Naja, ich wollte ja eigentlich nach Disneyland fahren... dummerweise haben sie das noch nicht gebaut... Äh.. was red ich denn da?! Herrje... Dummheit ist doch hoffentlich nicht ansteckend?! #Stirn befühl ob Fieber hat#

Van Helsing: Falls es dich interessiert... das ist der Grund deines Hierseins.

Dracula: Eure Dummheit?

Van Helsing: NEIN! HÖR MIR DOCH ZU!!!

Carl: Nicht aufregen Van Helsing, sonst bekommt ihr nur noch mehr graue Haare. Ich hab so schon genug damit zu tun sie alle paar Wochen auszurupfen.

Dracula: #griiiiiiiiiiins# Du kriegst graue Haare?

Van Helsing: Die sind nur weil... ich mit so vielen Schrecken konfrontiert wurde!

Dracula: Der Herr wird alt. Wie viele sind es denn so?

Carl: Och naja... so ein nettes Strähnchen wird's schon allmählich. Vorne an der Stirn. Ich muss sie ihm wie gesagt rausrupfen. Die Stelle wird schon immer kahler.

Dracula: Eine kahle Stelle? Das wird ja immer besser! #königlich amüsier#

Carl: Glaubt ihr vielleicht er trägt diesen Hut die ganze Zeit über freiwillig?

Van Helsing: Carl... auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich? #sweatdrop#

Carl: Oh... ich... das tut mir leid... ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich das verraten habe...

Dracula: Jaaa.. das sind die dunklen Kräfte des Werblümchens. Er wird immer mehr zu einem Kind der Nacht, und somit zu meinem gehorsamen Diener. #wuhahahaha#

Carl: Naiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! Van Helsing tut etwas!!! Befreit mich von diesem unsäglichen Ding!!!

Daisy: #mit Moosi Blatt-Poker spiel#

Van Helsing: Ich weiß ja, wie du dich fühlst Carl, aber wir müssen uns nun einmal damit abfinden, dass Dracula jetzt zu uns gehört.

Carl: DIESES UNSÄGLICHE DING MEIN ICH NICHT!!!

Dracula: Du wolltest mir vorhin erklären wieso eigentlich.

Van Helsing: Wieso was?

Dracula: Wieso ich wieder hier bin. Die Frage die ich nun schon seit dem ersten Kapitel stelle!!!

Van Helsing: Oh ja die. Also ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass diese Mary-Sues emotionale Schwächen ausnutzen um jeden zu bezaubern.

Dracula: Ja und?

Van Helsing: Du hast aber keine Emotionen! #Tataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa#

Dracula: Ach so. Ja. Stimmt. Und auf diesen genialen Gedanken bist du ganz alleine gekommen?

Van Helsing: Natürlich nicht.

Dracula: Hätte mich auch gewundert.

Van Helsing: Das war Kardinal Jinettes Idee.

Dracula: Der Drecksack der ständig mein peinliches Ausweisfoto rumzeigt?!

Van Helsing: Eben jener. Das Ding ist im Übrigen wirklich peinlich. Was war das denn bitte für ein Hut?

Dracula: Das wurde auf einem Jahrmarkt gemacht, okay? Und als ich eins für den Pferdeführerschein abgeben sollte, hatte ich eben kein anderes bei mir. Dein Führerscheinbild will ich gar nicht sehen... vermutlich trägst du da noch Zöpfe. AUSSERDEM KOMM MIR DU NICHT MIT HÜTEN!!!

Van Helsing: Steht in deinem Führerschein auch, wofür das "T." in deinem Namen steht?

Dracula: Jetzt fängt er damit wieder an. #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Ich werde nach und nach all die peinlichen Details deines Lebens aus dir herauskitzeln, dann mache ich ein Buch daraus und verdiene mich dumm und Bohlen... äh... dusselig.

Dracula: Die Sache hat nur einen Haken...

Van Helsing: Und der wäre? Willst du mir drohen?

Dracula: Nein. Aber um ein Buch zu machen muss man schreiben können.

Van Helsing: ICH KANN SCHREIBEN!!!

Para: Sind wir nicht bald fertig? Ich fühle meine Zehen schon nicht mehr!

Erzähler: Nur noch etwas Geduld meine Chefin. #hrhrhrhr# #klammheimlich anfang Harry Potter 5 vorzulesen und dabei nur die Namen der Hauptakteure vertausch#

Para: Der Text kommt mir gar nicht bekannt vor. Oo

Erzähler: Da waren sie wieder kurz vorm Einschlafen Chefin... Aber es ist nicht mehr viel. Nur noch ein paar hundert Seiten...

Para: ... #zambrech#

- Ende des dreizehnten Kapitels -

Authors Note:

Hmm.. tja... also... wenn jemand wissen will worum es in diesem Kapitel eigentlich gehen sollte, muss er auf das Nächste warten. #sweatdrop# Das mit dem Blümchen geriet außer Kontrolle. #sweatdrop# Naja, immerhin wäre jetzt einigermaßen sinnvoll(?) begründet, warum Dracula wieder da ist und das Gänseblümchen hat einen Namen. Vielleicht doch kein ganz so sinnloses Kapitel. #sweatdrop#

Übrigens habe ich mir vor kurzem eine DVD gekauft, auf der man 1 Stunde Aufnahmen aus Prag sehen kann, untermalt von klassischer Musik. Zu Recherchezwecken... damit ich weiss wie Budapest aussieht. #gg# (wobei das wohl eher bei Even in Death Einsatz finden könnte). Ach ja, und falls es jemanden interessiert, Moosi ist ein Vetter dritten Grades von Baumbart. Er hat früher mal Kollektionen für den "modebewußten Ent" entworfen, scheiterte jedoch an der Tatsache, dass er keine Nähmaschiene bedienen konnte und lebt seitdem zurückgezogen vor Presse und Fernsehen. Lesen sie also auch nächste Woche wenn es wieder heisst: Tragische Schicksale direkt aus IHREM Garten!

(at) Andalglarien: Mal unter uns Pfarrerstöchtern... das Problem kenne ich. ; )

(at)Pharaonin: Die Fragen dürften jetzt beantwortet sein. Dracula entwickelt doch keine humane Ader, igitt. Ich will doch kein Weichei aus ihm machen. #smile# Die Antwort von oben ist im Übrigen schlicht und ergreifend die übliche Handy-Nachricht und hat nichts mit einem Song zu tun (zumindest nicht beabsichtigt).

(at)Lacrima:

Para: #dummerweise vergessen hat, dass nicht durch Wände rennen kann# Vööögelchen... #pfrüüü# #Visionen hat#

Smith: Welcome to Rivendell Mr. Anderson...

Para: Waaaaaaaaah! #hochschreck#


	15. Dragostea Din Tei

Kapitel 14 - Dragostea Din Tei

Para: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiilfe!!! #geknebelt und gefesselt auf nem Stuhl hock# #nur die Hände zum Tippen frei#

Die Leser: Du schreibst jetzt!!!

Para: Aber ich muss doch noch...

Die Leser: Schreib!!!

Para: Ich bin so beschäftigt dass...

Die Leser: SCHREIB!!!

Para: Okay okay. #sweatdrop# #überredet#

Erzähler: Chefin! ... Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?! oO

Para: Man hat mich gekidnappt!!! Hilf mir! Mach mich los!!!

Die Leser: #mit Fackeln und Forken bewaffnet# Versuchs. #hrhr#

Erzähler: ... Die Nacht ist weiter vorangeschritten, die 3 Männer sitzen um ein kleines Lagerfeuer versammelt und beratschlagen sich, was gegen die schreckliche Bedrohung zu unternehmen sei.

Carl: Es werden immer mehr... was sollen wir gegen eine solche Übermacht nur tun???

Van Helsing: Wir brauchen eine Armee der Untoten! ... #Blick wandert zu Dracula#

Carl: #auch Dracula anstarr#

Dracula: Was? #planlos#

Van Helsing: Wir bräuchten dringend ein paar tausend Untote bitte.

Dracula: Ja und? Was hat das mit mir... ... #dämmer# Oh... halt... Moment... ich weiß was ihr denkt. Die Antwort ist NEIN!

Van Helsing: Ich unterstütz dich diesmal sogar.

Dracula: BITTE WAS?! #angewidert#

Van Helsing: Doch nicht SO! Ich meinte, ich treib Frankensteins Monster auf.

Dracula: VER-GISS ES!!!

Carl: #mit Transparent rumrenn# 'Make Love! Not War!'

Van Helsing: Wir alleine sind zu wenige!

Dracula: Ich produziere aber keine Babies auf Abruf!!!! #trotzig Arme verschränk#

Wabernde Stimme aus der Ferne: Maiiiistaaaa...

Dracula: Na danke, die fehlt jetzt noch. #sweatdrop#

Sarah: #angewabert komm# Oh Meister wie schön, ihr habt euch aus den Klauen dieser billigen Flittchen befreien können.

Carl: #Sarah muster# ... #seinen Teil denk und nix sag#

Daisy: Bitch! #ruf#

Sarah: Huh?

Carl: ÄH... öh... äh... PLITSCH! Wow... ich glaub es fängt an zu regnen... #pseudobesorgt nach oben gen Himmel guck, der wegen der dichten Baumkronen nicht zu sehen ist#

Van Helsing: Ein Vampir! #brüll und Armbrust zück#

Dracula: Wirst du wohl aufhören die Dame mit deinen kurzen Bolzen zu belästigen? Du hast sie doch schon getroffen.

Van Helsing: Wer hat hier einen kurzen Bolzen?! #aufreg#

Sarah: #sehr nachdenklich schau#

Dracula: Was ist dir meine Liebe?

Sarah: Ich überlege wie lange es dauert bis meine Wanne voll ist, wenn es jetzt anfängt zu regnen.

Dracula und Carl: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Was, es regnet? #nach oben guck# #Hut noch tiefer ins Gesicht zieh#

Dracula und Carl: #extreme sweatdroping#

Erzähler: Nun sitzen sie also zu viert um das Feuer herum und Sarah flicht einen Kranz aus Blumen, über den Moosi eine bewegende Trauerrede hält.

Moosi: Ach, arme Lilie... ich kannte sie Daisy... eine Blum von unendlichem Humor, voll von den herrlichsten Einfällen.

Daisy: #buhuhuhuuuuu# #schluchz#

Moosi: Sie hat mich tausendmal auf dem Rücken getragen...

Daisy: oO

Moosi: Hier hingen ihre Blüten, die ich geküsst habe, ich weiß nicht wie oft. Wo sind nun deine Stempel? Deine Wurzeln? Deine Läuse, deine Blitze von Lustigkeit, wobei die ganze Lichtung in Lachen ausbrach?

Carl: Where have aaaall the flowers gone... #summ#

Sarah: #unbeirrt weiterbastel#

Dracula: Also... sagen wir mal... nur angenommen... ich ginge auf deinen Vorschlag ein... was würde denn dann mit meinen Kindern passieren, wenn sie ihren "Zweck" erfüllt haben? #Besorgter Vater-Modus ON#

Van Helsing: Oh, darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken. #smile#

Dracula: Ach nein?

Van Helsing: Nö. Wenn ich dich wieder pulverisiere, platzen die ja von selbst. #fröhlich#

Dracula: #sweatdrop# Babykiller! #denk# Aber bis dahin vergeht noch viiiiel Zeit...

Dracula: Also schön... ich könnte mich evtl. breitschlagen lassen. Aber erst einmal brauchen wir Frankensteins Monster dazu. Und niemand weiß, wo es sich verborgen hält...

Van Helsing: Das stimmt nicht ganz... #Foto aus dem Mantel zieh# Er hat mir eine Ansichtskarte geschrieben.

Foto: #Frankensteins Monster in grellen Bermuda-Shorts und Hawaii-Hemd vor der Towerbridge#

Text auf der Rückseite des Fotos: Hallo Freund! Hier England, seeehr schön. Viele Freunde. Ich hoffe meinen Freunden geht es gut. Viele Grüße, Euer Freund. P.S. Und wenn ich schon wanderte im finstern London, fürchte ich kein Unglück, denn du bist bei mir, Freund.

Dracula: #umkipp#

Erzähler: Und so ist es denn beschlossene Sache. Das nächste Ziel der Reise wird London, Hauptstadt des britischen Empire, die pulsierendste Metropole ihrer Zeit, voll von Adel, Dichtern, Dandys und...

Van Helsing: Fish and Chips! #froibounce#

Carl: Van Helsing! Ihr hattet doch schon an dem Stand da hinten eine Riesenportion. #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Haaaa... London... ich spüre das Leben der Menschen um mich... ich will daran teilhaben... und auch an ihrem Tod. #sabber#

Carl: Bin ich eigentlich der Einzige der hier nicht ständig an Essen denkt???

Daisy: #Hundehäufchen anhimmel# DÜNGER!!! #jauchz#

Carl: Aaaaaarghs!!!

Dracula: Wir müssen uns stärken, bevor wir unsere Suche beginnen. Auf der Fotografie steht schließlich keine Adresse. Wer weiß wie lange es dauert, bis wir das Monster finden.

Van Helsing: If ha'e ein' Ifee.

Dracula: Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund, das ist ja widerlich. #pikiert#

Van Helsing: #runterschluck# Sorry mein Freund, aber es kann ja nicht jeder die Klappe so weit aufreißen wie du. Ich sagte, ich habe eine Idee.

Carl: Wir zeigen jedem das Foto und fragen?

Dracula: Subtile Methoden, wie immer.

Van Helsing: Nein... ich glaube das wäre keine so gute Idee. Wir müssen das Wissen um seinen Aufenthaltsort so geheim wie möglich halten. Sonst könnten dunkle Kräfte ihn finden und ausnutzen.

Dracula: #Hand heb# Dunkle Kraft? Anwesend.

Van Helsing: Äh... andere... dunkle Kräfte. Äh... gibt's außer dir noch jemanden der was Böses mit ihm anfangen kann?

Dracula: Ein paar Perverse vielleicht? #shrug#

Van Helsing: Ah.. okay... dann müssen wir Franky vor den Perversen schützen! #Man on a Mission# Machen wir uns also auf den Weg, Carl. ... Carl? Carl! Geh von dem Hundehaufen weg!

Carl: #struggle# #gegen das Blümchen in sich kämpf#

Erzähler: Van Helsing führt die kleine Gruppe, die ohne Sarah unterwegs ist, durch London. Dracula hat sie im Wald in ihrer Wanne ausgesetzt und ihr befohlen bis 1 Million zu zählen, bevor sie wieder aufschaut. Er rechnet frühestens nächste Woche damit. Einige Stunden später...

Carl: Van Helsing?

Van Helsing: Ja?

Carl: Wohin führt ihr uns?

Van Helsing: Da lang! #weiterlauf#

Carl: Ja, ich verstehe, aber... was ist das Ziel?

Van Helsing: Ich sagte doch, ich habe eine Idee. Wir brauchen einen Hinweis. #überzeugt kling#

Dracula: Und wo glaubst du einen zu finden?

Van Helsing: ...

Dracula: ... Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du dich verlaufen hast.

Van Helsing: Nein nein... wir müssen... DA entlang! #energisch aber sinnlos eine Gasse entlanglauf#

Dracula: Und was macht dich so sicher?

Van Helsing: Es riecht nach Fisch!

Dracula: ... Muss ich das verstehen?

Carl: Das heißt, er hat keine Ahnung, aber da wo es am übelsten riecht, hat er bis jetzt immer seine besten Informanten gefunden.

Dracula: Warst du auch mal Informant? #liebenswürdig#

Carl: #böse guck#

Van Helsing: AHA!!! #auf eine Mülltonne stürz#

Dracula und Carl: Was?

Van Helsing: Ich hab den Fisch gefunden. #froi# #vergammelte Gräte hochhalt#

Dracula: Dragostea Din Tei... #seufz# #resignier#

Carl: Was bedeutet das?

Dracula: Das ist ein altes rumänisches Sprichwort. Es bedeutet: Eichhörnchen sind die Topflappen des Teufels.

Carl: Aha...

Van Helsing: Seht mal in was der Fisch eingewickelt war. #Titelseite der London Times hochhalt#

Dracula: Ja... schön Gabriel. Das nennt sich "Zeitung" und ist nur was für Leute die lesen können.

Van Helsing: SITZ!

Dracula: RUMMS! #dummerweise genau zwischen die Mülltonnen flieg# #schüttel# Hmmm... hier ist noch ein Teil der Zeitung... da ist ein Inserat.

Van Helsing: Heiratsannoncen, wie?

Dracula: Schweig still, Sterblicher. #so vornehm wie möglich den Müll von der Kleidung klopf und vorles# "Detektiv mit eigener Kanzlei (Wohnzimmer) bietet seine Dienste für jeden nur erdenklichen Fall, vom verschwundenen Hamster bis zur ermordeten Melone. Zögern sie nicht und rufen sie gleich an unter: 555-1-800-HÜLFE. Die ersten 100 Anrufer erhalten gratis einen echt alten durchgestrichen antiken Pfeifenkopf mit Originalsignatur und leichten Gebrauchsspuren (Risse, Dellen, Reste von Tabak die sich nicht mal mit dem Bunsenbrenner mehr entfernen ließen, daraus resultierende Brandflecken, etc.) von Londons berühmtesten Detektiv (nähmlich mir selbar). Melden sie sich noch heute oder kommen sie persönlich in die..." #Van Helsing und Carl die Adresse zeig#

Van Helsing: Oookay... also dahin!

Dracula: Dazu müssten wir aber erst einmal wissen wo das ist... und wo wir sind.

Van Helsing: Keine Panik, ich frage einfach die freundliche junge Dame, die dort an der Mauer steht. #smile# #zu junger Dame geh und ansprech# Verzeihung meine Verehrteste, ich hätte eine Frage...

Junge Dame: 2 Pfund die Stunde.

Van Helsing: Äh... nein eigentlich wollte ich... #inne halt# ... wissen sie, dass sie jemandem sehr ähnlich sehen, der mir einmal viel bedeutet hat?

Junge Dame aka Prostituierte: Hä? Okay... für 3 Pfund bin ich jede die du haben willst, mein Hengst.

Van Helsing: Trienchen... #seufz#

Prostituierte: Und für 4 Pfund gibt's ein Taschentuch dazu.

Dracula: Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen... #Van Helsing wegschieb# Wir suchen diese Adresse. #Zeitung zeig#

Prostituierte: Und was krieg ich dafür?

Dracula: Hmm... das Versprechen, dass sie nie altern werden? #Zähnle zeig#

Prostituierte: Klingt gut. #Weg beschreib# Und meine Belohung?

Dracula: Ich halte mein Wort. #smile# #Prostituierte schnapp und aussaug# #aufseufz# Ich war kurz davor zu verhungern... #Körper auf Boden fallen lass#

Van Helsing: Also wirklich... das war nicht nett von dir. Du hattest ihr was versprochen.

Dracula: Was? Hab ich das vielleicht nicht gehalten? Die wird nicht alt. #hrhr#

Carl: Monster!

Dracula: Blümchen!

Van Helsing: Ruhe! #Machtwort sprech#

Erzähler: Van Helsing führt die Gruppe weiter durch London, trotz der Wegbeschreibung leider immer noch sehr planlos, bis es Dracula zu bunt wird und er schließlich eine Droschke besteigt, die sie an ihren Bestimmungsort bringen soll.

Alle: #aussteig#

Van Helsing: So... da wären wir also endlich.

Hausschild: 221b Baker Street

- Ende des vierzehnten Kapitels -

Authors Note:

Jaaa... lang hat's gedauert und es tut mir auch sehr leid, dass Ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber bei mir geht es zur Zeit ein bisschen drunter und drüber. Ich hab meinen alten Job gekündigt und jetzt einen neuen, mit längeren Arbeitszeiten, zudem haben ich und meine Mutter letzte Woche mit Plätzchen backen angefangen (und wir backen SEHR viel). Man kommt zu nichts. #sweatdrop# Die Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall weitergehen, ihr müsst keine Angst haben, dass ich sie abbreche, nur weil ich vielleicht mal 2 Wochen nichts online stelle. Wie gesagt, im Moment ist bei mir Chaos pur. Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist trotzdem einigermaßen unterhaltsam geworden.

Mal ein pauschaler Dank an alle Leser, einzelne Antworten auf Reviews gibt's beim nächsten Kapitel wieder, sonst komm ich heute nicht mehr zum Uploaden #morgens um 5 aufstehen muss#


	16. Militante Haushaelterinnen und unsichtba

Kapitel 15 - Militante Haushälterinnen und unsichtbare Doktoren

Erzähler: Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, dass ein Gebot von Kaiser Augustus ausging, auf das alle Welt geschätzet würde und so zog auch der Zimmermann Gabriel aus Rumänien in die Stadt seiner Vorfahren, London. Bei ihm war seine Frau Carl, die ein Kind unter dem Herzen... oO Wer schreibt denn so einen Text????

Para: #pfeif# Ich war so in weihnachtlicher Stimmung. #smile#

Erzähler: #looking very disgusted# Und wie soll der kleine Messias dann heißen?

Para: Rat mal. #straaahl#

Erzähler: Mir wird schlecht...

Dracula: Hey, nenn mich Erlöser. #grins#

Erzähler: Das macht dir gar nix aus? So als Sohn... äh... als Sohn... #net sagen trau#

Dracula: Gottes?

Geräusche aus dem Off: #Donnerblitzschepperspratzel#

Erzähler: Das war meine neue Stereoanlage. #Kopf hängen lass#

Para: Wünsch dir doch ne neue zu Weihnachten. #smile# Fröhöliche Weihnacht überaaaaall... #singend durch die Gegend hüpf#

Erzähler: Wenn jetzt noch einmal das Wort Weihnachten fällt... #nervös zuck#

Kinder: #an die Tür klopf# Fröhliche Weiiiihnachten!

Erzähler: Bah! Humbug! UND IHR VERZIEHT EUCH, SONST MACH ICH FISCHFUTTER AUS EUCH!!!

Kinder: Iiiek! #wegrenn#

Para: Hey das muss ich mir merken. #hrhrhr#

Erzähler: Kann ich jetzt vielleicht endlich meinen Job machen???

Para: Ich bitte darum. #immer noch rumsmile#

Erzähler: GUT! #richtiges Skript schnapp# Vor der wohlbekannten Tür bei der wohlbekannten Adresse im wohlbekannten London...

Van Helsing: #knockknock#

Stimme von drin: Wer ist daaaa?

Van Helsing: Mein Name ist Gabriel Van Helsing und ich...

Stimme von drin: Wir kaufen nichts!

Van Helsing: Ich will doch gar nichts verkaufen, ich möchte zu Mr. ...

Stimme von drin: Der will auch nichts kaufen!

Van Helsing: #Stimme als eindeutig weiblich identifizier# So hören sie doch, gute Frau... Wir möchten doch nur zu dem berühmten Detektiv...

Eindeutig weibliche Stimme von drin: Nein nein, ich weiß es ganz genau. Sie sind der große böse Wolf und sie wollen mich auffressen!!!

Van Helsing: #sweatdrop# Aber nicht doch, niemand von uns... #Dracula scharf anguck# will sie auffressen.

EwSvd: Wieso haben sie gezögert? #misstrauisch kling#

Van Helsing: Äh.. ein Kratzen im Hals. #sweatdrop#

Ewsd: Ich werden die Tür jetzt einen Spalt weit öffnen... Wenn sie versuchen sich ins Haus zu drängeln leg ich sie um...

Erzähler: Die Tür wird geöffnet und der Lauf einer doppelläufigen Schrotflinte wird herausgeschoben und zielt genau auf Van Helsing.

Van Helsing: oO

Gesicht der eindeutig weiblichen Stimme das jetzt durch den Türspalt zu sehen ist: #blinzel# Ach du meine Güte... meint ihr ernsthaft ich lasse so eine ungewaschene Bande in mein frisch geputztes Haus??? Ich hab 6 Stunden auf den Knien gelegen und den Boden gebohnert! Nur über meine Leiche!!!

Dracula: #seufz# #hinter Carl hervortret# #wie üblich wie aus dem Ei gepellt ausschau# Guten Abend meine Verrrehrrrteste... #aber sowas von extrem einen auf Akzent mach#

Frau hinter der Tür: #glotz# Oi

Dracula: Bitte verrrzeihen sie den Aufzug meiner beiden... #Carl und Van Helsing abschätzig anguck# Begleiterrr. Aber sie sind errrschöpft von der langen Rrreise und außerdem geistig etwas minderbemittelt.

Carl: Hey!

Frau hinter der Tür: Naja... Selig sind die Armen im Geiste...

Dracula: Wie wahr. #smile#

Frau hinter der Tür: Na schön... sie können mit rein... ABER DIE SCHUHE WERDEN AUSGEZOGEN!!! Ich hab ein paar Hausschuhe für euch...

Erzähler: Einige Zeit später, wohlbekanntes Haus in London, Innenansicht.

Carl: Ich will nicht!!!

Dracula: Nun stell dich nicht so an.

Van Helsing: Aber du musst doch zugeben, es ist gewöhnungsbedürftig... #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Mann, seid ihr Memmen. #kopfschüttel#

Carl: Das sagt ihr nur, weil ihr als Einziger annehmbare Pantoffeln bekommen habt!

Dracula: Sie hatte eben nur noch ein Paar... und ich finde die rosa Plüschhäschen-Puschen ganz außerordentlich passend zu deinem blumigen Hütchen. #noch breiter grins#

Carl: Ich kill ihn! #auf Dracula stürzen will aber auf frisch gebohnertem Boden ausrutsch# RUMMS!

Dracula: Hach ja, welche Wohltat das mal von jemand anderem zu hören.

Van Helsing: Reiß dich zusammen Carl. Ich muss doch auch darunter leiden.

Carl: #aufricht# Du hast doch nur Bommeln drauf!

Van Helsing: Aber die sind Quietschgelb!

Dracula: Sie unterstreichen dein fröhliches Wesen.

Van Helsing: Na warte! SIT...WAAAAAAAAAAAH! #ausrutsch und ebenfalls hinfall# RUMMS!

Dracula: Vielleicht mag Gott mich ja doch...

Leichtes Grollen von Oben: #ertön#

Dracula: ... vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Mrs. Hudson (formerly known as "Frau hinter der Tür"): #kreisch# Nehmt ihr wohl eure schmutzigen Lumpenfetzen von meinem sauberen Boden!!!! Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Benehmen??? In einem Haus nimmt man DEN HUT AB!!! Erst Recht in Beisein einer DAME!!! #Van Helsing den Hut vom Kopf reiss# #dreuend auf Carl zusteuer#

Carl: #flücht# NEIN! Das geht nicht! Ich... ich hab...

Dracula: Läuse. #freundlich einspring#

Carl: #grrrrrrrrrrrrrr# ... Äh... ja... stimmt. #brummel#

Dracula: Und wenn sie ihm den Hut abnehmen, dann kriegen sie die auch, und die verteilen sich dann im ganzen Haus!

Mrs. Hudson: Großer Gott! Läuse! Da muss ich doch gleich mal... #davonrenn und nach entsprechenden Gegenmitteln such#

Van Helsing: Wir sollten die Chance nutzen und uns die Treppe hochschleichen...

Carl und Dracula: #Auf der obersten Treppenstufe stehen# Kommst du jetzt auch?

Van Helsing: Menno... ich bin der Held! Ich stürme voran! #quengel#

Dracula: Was mal wieder bestätigt, je langsamer einer denkt, desto schneller rennt er.

Van Helsing: Ruhe! Ich bin der Anführer, also gehe ich zuerst da rein. #Auf der Treppe vorbeizweng und an Tür klopf#

Angenehm sonore Stimme von drinnen: Kommen sie nur herein meine Herren.

Alle drei: #eintret#

Mann im Ohrenbackensessel: Ich habe sie bereits erwartet...

Van Helsing: Sind sie Hellseher? oO

Mann im Ohrenbackensessel: Nein... sie haben nur laut genug geschrieen als sie unten im Flur standen.

Van Helsing: Oh. #sweatdrop#

Mann im Ohrenbackensessel: Nun meine Herren... Ich bin Sherlock Holmes, Londons größter lebender Detektiv... wenn man den schmeichelhaften Berichten meines sehr geschätzten Freundes Dr. Watson glauben schenken möchte.

Van Helsing: Angenehm... ich bin...

Holmes: Gabriel Van Helsing. Der berühmt-berüchtigte Jäger des Ordens der heiligen Ritter vom Vatikan.

Van Helsing: Woher wissen sie das? OO

Holmes: Deduktion ist mein Beruf, mein Bester. Ich schloss es aus ihrem Gesicht, das mir von unzähligen Steckbriefen bestens vertraut ist.

Van Helsing: Aha... #sweatdrop#

Holmes: #weiterguck zu Dracula# Sie... #genau anguck# ... sind entweder vom Zirkus oder vom Zoo.

Van Helsing: #laut rausprust#

Dracula: Bitte was?! #fauch#

Holmes: Natürlich. Oder weshalb sonst tragen sie weiße Mäuse auf den Schultern spazieren.

Dracula: .. HÄ?! #Schultern anguck# #nix seh# ... #an Van Helsing wendt# Ich

glaub der ist nicht ganz dicht. #flüster#

Van Helsing: Ich finde er hat gar nicht so Unrecht. Du gehörst wirklich in den Zoo. #feix#

Dracula: Und du gehörst in den Club der hirnlos Glücklichen um dort als neuer Präsident gefeiert zu werden. #trocken#

Van Helsing: Ich bin aber schon in einem Club.

Dracula: Ach ja und in welchem? Club der einsamen Herzen?

Van Helsing: #stillschweig#

Dracula: Satan, steh mir bei. #sweatdrop#

Holmes: Und sie... #Carl anguck# ...sind ein Ordensbruder vom Orden des Heiligen Wattebauschius.

Carl: Wow... das hat bisher noch keiner erkannt. #echt beeindruckt is#

Holmes: Oh das ist alles ganz elementar, nicht wahr Dr. Watson? #zu zweitem Ohrenbackensessel guck#

Van Helsing, Carl und Dracula: #auch guck# ... #nix seh# #blink#

Holmes: #fortfahr# Zudem sind sie ein begnadeter Erfinder, sind aber etwas unsicher in Bezug auf ihr Selbstwertgefühl.

Carl: Wie machen sie das?

Holmes: Nun... vielleicht möchte Dr. Watson es ihnen... #wieder zum Sessel guck# Nein? Na schön Doktor, dann mache ich das. #räusper#

Alle drei: ??

Holmes: Sie tragen keine Tonsur, dafür aber die typischen abgespreizten Märtyrer-Ohren des heiligen Wattebauschius der auf so tragische Weise von einer jähen Windböhe von einem Berggipfel geweht wurde, als er versuchte das Paragliding ohne Schirm zu erfinden.

Van Helsing: Bitte was?

Carl: Nur wenige kennen diese traurige Geschichte... Ihm zu Ehren bin auch ich Erfinder geworden. #nicknick#

Holmes: Außerdem hattet ihr einen älteren Bruder, der allerdings bereits verstorben ist.

Carl: #gläsrige Augen krieg#

Van Helsing: Du hattest einen Bruder?

Carl: #sniff# Ja... wir fanden seine Leiche... übersät mit Pfeilen... #schluchz#

Van Helsing: Das tut mir leid Carl... #mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter leg#

Carl: Ja, danke. Wir vermuten es war Selbstmord. #schneuz#

Van Helsing: Äh... ja... #sweatdrop#

Mrs. Hudson: #reinplatz# Ich habs gefunden!!! #Lausspray schwenk und Carl in eine Wolke hüll#

Daisy: Mir... wird so... blümerant...

Carl: Oh nein.. was ist mir dir? ... Verlass mich du nicht auch noch!!! #weiterflenn#

Erzähler: Wird Daisy den Giftgas-Terroranschlag überleben? Wird Dschordsch Dabbelju Mrs. Hudson dafür zur Putze des Bösen erklären und sie zum Zahnarzt schicken? Wird Dracula als Erlöser ans Kreuz genagelt? Und wo zum Geier ist Dr. Watson??? Das alles im nächsten Kapitel von... The Mary-Sue Assignment!!!

- Ende des fünfzehnten Kapitels -

Ende Gelände. #g# Auch hier mal wieder ein Kapitel, da sich die kreativen Ideen langsam wieder häufen und mein Alltag sich allmählich einpendelt. Ich muss schon sagen... dafür dass der Trip nach London überhaupt nicht vorgesehen war, entwickelt er sich ganz gut. #g# Und ich konnte meinen heißgeliebten Sherlock Holmes unterbringen. Das seltsame ist… je länger ich an dieser Story schreibe, desto sympathischer wird mir Carl. #sweatdrop#

(at)Pharaonin: Hier kommt der nächste Weckruf, ich hoffe nur du hast nicht die ganze Zeit dazwischen geschlafen. #g# Mein Chaos hat sich wieder einigermaßen eingerenkt. Nun bleibt mir nur noch morgen meine Geburtstagsfeier zu überstehen, dann ist erst mal wieder Ruhe bis Weihnachten.

(at)Andalglarien: Danke für die Teilnahme, aber Leid tun muss ich dir nicht, ich hab ja freiwillig den Job gewechselt und der ist jetzt auch viel schöner. Nur an die Zeiten musste ich mich erst gewöhnen. Aber die Eingewöhnungsphase ist jetzt fast abgeschlossen.

(at)Lacrima: Nächster Weckruf. #g# Aber ich war in letzter Zeit auch immer so müde. Naja.. wenn man um 5:25 aufstehen muss ist das auch irgendwo verständlich. Das neue Kapitel von Herr der Spinner ist übrigens super, bin nur noch nicht zum Reviewen gekommen. Mach ich aber noch. #versprech#

(at)Kodachi5: Hehe, die Frau mit dem Streichelzoo. Es ist mir eine große Ehre auch weiterhin deine Zwangsbeta zu sein. Wenn ich deine Geschichten durchles krieg ich auch schöne kranke Ideen (was sich ja in den Kommentaren recht gut widerspiegelt #g#) und das ist immer förderlich für MSA. Wer weiß… vielleicht spielt ja bald ein Holzwurm eine tragende Rolle? ;)


	17. In Memory of allem Grünzeug das ich auf

Kapitel 16 - In Memory of allem Grünzeug das ich auf dem Gewissen hab

Erzähler: Und nun... zum lieben Angedenken an unser geschätztes Mitblümchen Daisy, bitte ich alle Leser eine Schweigeminute einzulegen und hier in diesem schönen Garten mit uns in Erinnerungen an ihr kurzes aber bewegtes Leben zu schwelgen...

Hintergrundmusik: Who waaaaants to liiiiiive foreveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

Unscharfe Erinnerungssequenz: #beginn#

Daisy: #aus Carls Kopf plopp#

Dracula und Van Helsing: #rumlach#

Daisy: #durch Carls Hut platz#

Dracula und Van Helsing: #rumlach#

Daisy: #mit Moosi Konversation halt#

Dracula und Van Helsing: #rumlach weil nix besseres zu tun haben#

Unscharfe Erinnerungssequenz: #endet#

Para: Sie wird mir fehlen...

Erzähler im Pfarreroutfit: Erde zu Erde... Asche zu Asche... Staub zum Staube... #Daisy mit Erde zuschaufel#

Carl: ... #schniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiief# #Tränen in den Augen# #Erde bröselt vom Kopf runter#

Van Helsing: Es ist fast wie damals... als ich Alma verlor... #gerührt#

Dracula: #gelangweilt dasitz#

Mrs. Hudson: Also so geht das nicht... das hält doch nicht. Erst muss man Wasser drauf tun und dann die Erde andrücken... #5-Liter-Kanne zück und Carl über den Kopf schütt#

Carl: #Springbrünnle mach# #spotz# Was soll das?! #fauch#

Daisy: Uuuuh... Regen. #schüttel#

Carl: Das war kein Regen das war eine Sintflut! Wie können sie es wa... Daisy?!

Daisy: Jaaaa? #trockenschüttel#

Frankenstein: IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!! #durchs Bild renn#

Dracula: SUCCESS!!!! ... Verdammte Reflexe. #sweatdrop#

Carl: Du lebst! #versuch hochzuschielen#

Daisy: #runterbieg und vor Carls Augen noch etwas schwach rumwedel# Haaaaallo. #smile#

Carl: Ich bin ja so frohohohohohohooooo! #flenn#

Dracula: Gut... nachdem dein Unkraut wieder gerade steht... gab es da nicht etwas, das wir Mr. Holmes fragen wollten? #allmählich ungeduldig werd#

Holmes: #der sich die ganze Zeit dezent im Hintergrund gehalten hat# Um das Geschäftliche zu besprechen, begeben wir uns doch bitte wieder nach drinnen...

Erzähler: #schnell mal Pfarrerskutte loswerd# Und so befinden sich alle, außer Mrs. Hudson die damit beschäftigt ist die Erde vom Rasen zu kehren, wieder in Sherlock Holmes Wohnzimmer.

Holmes: Also... wozu wollten sie meine Hilfe beanspruchen?

Van Helsing: Wir suchen einen guten Freund... er hat sich hier in London versteckt und wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden. Das Schicksal der Welt könnte davon abhängen!

Holmes: Verstehe... also das Übliche. Haben sie vielleicht ein Bild von ihrem Freund?

Van Helsing: #Postkarte mit Monster rauszieh# Das ist er... er ... äh... sieht zugegeben etwas exzentrisch aus...

Holmes: #Van Helsing, Carl und Dracula anguck# Ach... ich würde sagen, er passt ins Muster. #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Was soll das wieder heißen? Ich hab mit diesen Figuren nichts zu schaffen! Ich will noch nicht einmal hier sein! Ich bin der verdammte Prinz der Hölle!!!

Holmes: Soll Dr. Watson ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen?

Dracula: UND ICH SEHE KEINEN DR. WATSON!!!!

Holmes: #Mitleidig den Kopf schüttel# Und die Mäuse die auf ihren Schultern sitzen, sehen sie vermutlich auch nicht, was?

Dracula: ARGH! #explodier# #anfang zur Fledermausform zu mutieren#

Van Helsing: Lass das doch, du machst uns nur wieder Schwierigkeiten!!!

Holmes: #eyebrow# Wußten sie, dass ihr Begleiter Flügel hat?

Van Helsing: Jaja, das hat er hin und wieder... schwere Kindheit, wissen sie? #alle Hände voll damit zu tun hat den rasenden Dracula zu bändigen#

Holmes: Gut... ich werde mich nun verkleiden um mich in den entsprechenden Kreisen nach Informationen umzuhören... ich verschwinde jetzt in mein Schlafzimmer... und... sein sie nicht erstaunt oder erschrocken... wenn ein vööllig anderer Mensch wieder daraus hervoooortritt! #ins Schlafzimmer wusel#

Dracula: #Back to Laus-Form# Na jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt...

Van Helsing: #auf dem Boden rumrutsch und unter den Sessel schiel#

Dracula: Was zum Luzifer machst du da?!

Van Helsing: Ich suche Dr. Watson.

Dracula: . . .

Stimme von unterhalb des Sessels: Ich biiiin Dr. Waaaaatsooooooon!

Van Helsing: Herrjeh! Es gibt ihn wirklich!

Carl: Tatsächlich? #auch aufm Boden rumrutsch#

Daisy: #unter Sessel bieg# Ich seh nix.

Dracula: Wuhahaha! Ihr durftet soeben der Welt besten Bauchredner bewundern. #hoheitsvoll verbeug#

Schlafzimmertür: #aufgeh#

Alle: #zur Tür guck# oO

Holmes: #Falschen Plastik-Schnurrbart und Colaglas-Brille im Gesicht hat# Fürchten sie sich nicht meine Herren, ich bin es nur, Holmes. Ja ich weiß, ihre Sinne mögen sie trügen, aber ich bin es wirklich. Beachten sie auch meine verstellte Stimme. #genau so kling wie vorher#

Dracula: Also wenn der das Monster findet, dann könnt ihr mich den Schutzheiligen der Cornflakes nennen.

Erzähler: Wenige Stunden später...

Holmes: #ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt komm wo die drei anderen in der Zwischenzeit gewartet haben# Ich hab ihn gefunden!

Van Helsing: Okay... jetzt wissen wir wohl wofür das "T." steht. "T"ony der "T"iger #griiiiins#

Dracula: Moooment, der kann uns ja viel erzählen.

Holmes: Oh, Verzeihung. #Brille und Schnurrbart abnehm# Ich bins, Holmes.

Dracula: Ich weiß!!! Aber das heißt doch nichts! Erst mal Beweise!

Holmes: Aber ja, nur nicht so eilig mein bemauster Freund.

Dracula: #brodel# #kleines Wölkchen über dem Kopf schweben hat#

Kleines Wölkchen: #in blinkender Neonschrift leucht# KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!!!

Holmes: Ich habe von einem mir bekannten Händler erfahren, dass er Ihren Freund offenbar im Dungeon von London schon einmal gesehen zu haben glaubt.

Van Helsing: Dungeon? Oh fein! Ich bin der Held, Carl ist der Priester mit den explodierenden Sachen…

Carl: Ordens…!

Daisy: …blümchen. #froi#

Carl: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: …und Dracula ist der Schwarzmagier. Ich wollte schon immer mal Rollenspiel machen. #hupffroi#

Carl: Hä?

Dracula: #Van Helsing ignorier#

Holmes: Äh... nein... also... der Dungeon ist wohl mehr so etwas wie eine Touristen-Attraktion.

Erzähler: Niemand bemerkt die auffällig unauffällige Gestalt mit der seltsamen Kopfsilhouette die draußen auf dem Fenstersims Platz genommen hat und das Gespräch belauscht...

Gestalt: Eine Terroristen-Attraktion also... Das muss ich sofort Daddy sagen! #verschwind#

Erzähler: Wieder drinnen.

Van Helsing: Egal was es ist, wir müssen dorthin und mit ihm sprechen! Es ist furchtbar wichtig! Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass es um das Schicksal der Welt geht?

Holmes: Äh... ja... das eine oder andere Mal. Nun, sie entschuldigen mich einen Augenblick, ich hab da etwas von dem Händler gekauft das ich noch... äh... testen möchte, bevor wir aufbrechen. Dr. Watson hat sie ja offenbar bisher glänzend unterhalten. Das freut mich. Manche meiner Klienten meinen, er wäre etwas schweigsam. Dabei ist der gute Doktor doch nur schüchtern. #smile# #mit verdächtiger Flasche im Schlafzimmer verschwind#

Carl: Van Helsing... habt ihr diese verdächtige Flasche bemerkt?

Dracula: Das kannst du aber laut sagen.

Carl: Ich meinte die verdächtige Flasche die er im ARM hatte!

Dracula: Ach die.

Van Helsing: Vielleicht ein guter Wein? Wobei mir einfällt... ich habe Durst. Diesen seltsamen Tee kann doch kein Mensch trinken. #Tassen die Mrs. Hudson gebracht hatte angewidert anguck#

Erzähler: Derweil unten in der Küche.

Mrs. Hudson: Huch! Da hab ich doch tatsächlich den Tee zum Boden wischen genommen, statt dem Spülwasser in dem ich Mr. Holmes Socken ausgekocht hatte... aber... was hab ich dann den Gästen als Tee serviert? oO

Erzähler: Wieder oben im Wohnzimmer (meine Güte, von diesen vielen Wechseln wird mir ganz schwindlig #kreisel#)

Holmes: #aus dem Schlafzimmer gewankt komm# #mit seltsam hallender Stimme sprech# Das Zimmer ist im Wandel... ich spüre es in der Tapete... ich spüre es im Teppich, ich rieche es im Sofa...

Rest: #sweatdrop#

Erzähler: Und so ziehen sie nun dahin... 4 Gefährten auf dem Weg in den schrecklichen finsteren Dungeon unter dem Herzen von Londoooooooooooooooooor... äh.. Londooooooooooooooon #Stimme verzerr und tief sprech#

Para: Is ja gruselich. oO Wie gehts weiter?

Erzähler: Tja... weiß nicht. #shrug# Skript zu Ende.

Para: Was?! Oo

Erzähler: Wie wär's denn mit weiterschreiben???!!!

Para: Oh.. ja... äh... och... seht nur! Ein dreiköpfiger Affe! #schnell wegrenn#

- Ende Kapitel 16 -

Seid gegrüßt, meine geliebten Kinder der Nacht #wuhahaha# ... äh ja... Hallo #sweatdrop# #hüstel# Ich bins, die Irre die das Zeug hier verbricht. Offenbar bin ich aus meinem Kreativtief (schweres Wort) wieder raus. Nachdem ich vor ein paar Tagen mal wieder ein Kapitel zu Even in Death online gestellt habe und dann sofort nach mehr von diesem Ding hier verlangt wurde, sah ich mich veranlasst die Story wieder ein Stück weiterzuführen. Kaum zu glauben... Euch gefällt das wirklich??? #g# Na mir solls recht sein. #smile#

Und wie gesagt, keine Panik. Sollte ich mich wirklich mal veranlasst sehen, die Story abzubrechen (womit momentan nicht zu rechnen ist, keine Angst!) dann sag ich das schon. (und lass euch erst ne Weile betteln bevor ich doch weiterschreib #hrhrhr# Nein nein, nur Spaß!)

Zum Schluss möchte ich noch mal ganz herzlich allen danken, die so treu sind und offenbar wirklich ständig darauf warten, dass ich weiterschreibe. Ich bin bis in die Tiefen meiner schwarzen Seele gerührt. #sniff# Ach ja, und by the way, natürlich ein gesundes neues Jahr und viel Glück und Kreativität (für alle die selber schreiben #smile#)

(at)Lacrima: Meine Güte, jetzt liest die Gute vor lauter Entzug schon meine ernste Geschichte, da musste ich doch gleich weiterschreiben. #g# Du bist so fleißig und ich so faul... da muss ich mich ja richtig schämen. #sweatdrop# Bin ja mal auf die Goethe-Teile gespannt, die les ich dann später gleich mal durch.

(at)Andalglarien: Ich hoffe Deine depressive Phase ist jetzt auch vorbei, meine ist überstanden. Obwohl depressiv vielleicht das falsche Wort ist. Eher... unkreativ. Naja, auf jeden Fall nicht schön. Also, ein großes cheer up für uns alle. #hupf#

(at)Pharaonin: Ja... 25 Jahre bin ich alte Schachtel etz, und immer noch nicht erwachsen. Langsam sollte ich mir wohl Gedanken machen. #sweatdrop# Zu Sherlock: Ich tue ihm nichts an, woran nicht die Drogen schuld wären. Ich verehre Mr. Holmes. #alle Bücher über ihn von Sir Arthur gelesen hab# und seine Art die Dinge zu sehen (okay.. außer vielleicht sein Frauenbild #sweatdrop#). Das mit dem schnell weiterschreiben war wohl nix. #sweatdrop# Aber ich versuche jetzt wieder regelmäßiger zu schreiben. Und Daisy... tja... ich muss gestehen, es war eigentlich schon angedacht, dass sie einen Tod durch irgend so ein Zeug stirbt aber... als ich dann den Anfang dieses Kapitels geschrieben hab, fand ich es so traurig dass ich es nicht über mich gebracht habe. #sweatdrop# Ich bin einfach viel zu weich...


	18. Kennst du den Dungeon wo die Zitronen bl

Kapitel 17 - Kennst du den Dungeon wo die Zitronen blüh'n?

Erzähler: Chefin...

Para: Ja?

Erzähler: Ich hab mir da was überlegt...

Para: Und das wäre?

Erzähler: Wäre es nicht toll wenn wir eine eigene Erkennungsmelodie hätten?

Para: Eine bitte was?

Erzähler: Naja... jede gute Serie sollte eine eigene Erkennungsmelodie haben. Denken sie z.B. doch nur an "Ein Colt für alle Fälle" oder "A-Team". Das würde die ganze Sache gleich noch viel wiedererkennenswerter machen.

Para: Hmmm... ich weiß nicht so recht...

Erzähler: Ich hätte sogar schon einen Vorschlag.

Para: Ach?

Erzähler: Darf ich sie spielen?

Para: Na meinetwegen. #shrug#

Erzähler: #Tonbandgerät einschalt weil Stereoanlage ja kaputt ist, siehe Kapitel 15#

Para: #gespannt wart#

Tonbandgerät: AND SHE FOUND ONE TO MAKER HER HAAAAPPY, ONE TO MAKER HER SAAAAAAAAAD, ONE TO GIVE HER GOOOOOD LOVE THAT SHE NEVER HAAAAAAAAAAAAAD DAISY AND HER BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYFRIENDS...

Para: #PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST# #kugel#

Erzähler: Da... da... da hat jemand das Band vertauscht!

Daisy: #um die Ecke schiel# gnihihi #mit 2 Blättern Victory-Zeichen form#

Erzähler: #hat sich nach gut 1 Stunde wieder beruhigt#

Para: #hat nach gut 1 Stunde wieder aufgehört zu lachen#

Erzähler: Also... dann eben weiter im Text. ÄHÄM! #räusper# Die Droschke mit dem seltsamen Inhalt fährt vor dem Eingang des Londoner Dungeon vor.

Droschke: #vorfahr# ... #noch a Stückl zurückfahr# #kleines bisschen weiter rechts bieg# #steh#

Holmes: #aus Droschke steig# Folgt mir, ich habe den Ring! #vorpresch#

Van Helsing: Was denn jetzt wieder für einen Ring?

Dracula: Is das jetzt ein Taschendieb oder ein Detektiv?

Carl: Hexenringe soll man meiden hat meine Mama immer gesagt.

Daisy: RrrringRrrrringRrrrrrring Ich bin ein Telefooooon. #duljö#

Dracula: #Schlange mit Touristen seh# ... Mahlzeit. #Lätzchen umbind und symbolisch Messer und Gabel wetz#

Van Helsing: Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen...

Dracula: Wieso? Lässt du mich sonst auf den Boden knallen?

Van Helsing: Nein... aber kuck doch mal genau hin.

Dracula: #glubsch#

Touristen: Hello? Hello?! Can't you let us in?! We are AMERICAN CITIZENS and we have the RIGHT to get in there whenever we feel damn good and ready about it!!! Hello!!!

Van Helsing: Darum.

Dracula: Ja ieh. Da vergehts einem ja. #Lätzchen Besteck wegpack#

Holmes: Hmmm... die Schlange ist sehr lang. Das dauert ewig bis wir... was meinen sie Doktor? ... Aha.. ja... gut... wenn sie das mit ihrem hippokratischen Eid vereinbaren können. #shrug#

Dracula: Der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig... Der hat ja noch schlimmer einen an der Waffel als ihr. #zisch#

Holmes: #triumphierend umdreh# Dr. Watson wird sagen, dass drinnen ein ärztlicher Notfall herrscht und er als Arzt sofort da rein muss. Und wir folgen ihm, als seine Sanitäter.

Carl: #Daisy grad wieder unter den Hut stopf# Sehen wir wirklich aus wie britisch Sanitäter? #zweifelnd#

Van Helsing: #an sich runter guck#

Dracula: Das hoffe ich doch nicht... um Britanniens Willen. #sweatdrop#

Holmes: #durch die Schlange nach vorn schieb# Entschuldigen sie bitte Ladies und Gentleman, Vergebung, so machen sie doch Platz für den Doktor, Sir.

Van Helsing: #shrug# Ihm nach.

Erzähler: So kämpfen sie sich schließlich bis zum auswurfgelben Kassenhäuschen vor.

Holmes: 5 Karten, bitte.

Carl: 5?

Holmes: Ich hab uns vielleicht bis hierher vorgeschmuggelt, aber der Doktor würde es mir sicher übel nehmen, wenn ich ihn zwänge, sich umsonst in den Dungeon zu mogeln. Da ist der Doktor sehr eigen mit seinem Ehrgefühl.

Dracula: Dann bräuchten wir eigentlich auch noch eine Karte für Daisy.

Carl: Habe ich euch eigentlich von meinem neuesten Experiment erzählt? Es beinhaltet Stacheldraht, TNT, Reißzwecken, Glasscherben und einen sehr stumpfen Löffel!!!

Kassierer-Inder: Der Löffel existiert nicht. #strahl#

Carl: Wie bitte?

Kassierer-Inder: Der Löffel existiert nicht. #strahl#

Van Helsing: Woher weiß der, wie es in deiner Besteckschublade aussieht? oO

Holmes: Halten sie uns doch nicht unnötig auf. Also... wie viel macht das zusammen?

Kassierer-Inder: Geld existiert nicht. #strahl#

Holmes: Äh... da machen sie aber kein besonders gutes Geschäft, oder?

Touristin an der sich Holmes vorbeigedrängelt hat: Vergessen sie es. Ich versuche schon seit einer halben Stunde aus ihm herauszubekommen was man bezahlen muss. Aber er sagt einfach nichts. Es ist als ob er unsere Sprache gar nicht verstünde.

Kassierer-Inder: Sprache ist nur ein Wort. #strahl#

Dracula: #Touristin beäug# Verzeihen sie die Frage meine Verehrteste... aber kommen sie zufällig aus den vereinigten Staaten?

Touristin: Nein. Ich bin Engländerin.

Dracula: Oh... guuuuuut. #evil grin#

Holmes: #Einfach mal anfang Pfundnoten vor dem Inder hinzublättern und wart wann er nickt#

Van Helsing: Wieso passiert sowas immer mir?

Dracula: Vergeben sie mir meine Neugier... würden sie mir ihren Namen verraten?

Einheimische Touristin: Mina Harker.

Dracula: #murmel# Mina... Mina... komisch... da machts irgendwie kling bei mir. #überleg# Kann es sein, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind, irgendwo? #hemungslos anflirt#

Mina: Ich wüsste nicht wo das hätte sein sollen Mr... äh...?

Dracula: Oh... pardon, wie unhöflich von mir. Wo habe ich nur meine guten Manieren gelassen. Wenn ich mich ihnen vorstellen darf... #verbeug# Graf Vladislaus Dragu...

Kassierer-Inder: Vladislaus ist nur ein Wort. #strahl#

Dracula: Schweig, elender Wurm! #rumgestikulier#

Auswurfgelbes Kassenhäuschen: #in Flammen aufgeh#

Kassierer-Inder: Feuer ist nur ein Wort ... aber sehr heiss! #brenn# Auauauauuauau! #schmerz# #renn#

Versammelte Menschen: #Beifall klatsch#

Dracula: Danke, danke vielmals. #wiederholt verbeug# #wieder Mina zuwend# Sooo... wo waren wir gerade? Ach ja, Graf Vladislaus Dragu...

Van Helsing: Nun komm endlich, wir haben keine Zeit für dein angestaubtes Begattungsritual.

Dracula: Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es HASSE unterbrochen zu werden? #fauch#

Holmes: #voranmarschier# Kennst du das Land wo die Zitronen blüüüüüüh'n? Zwo Drei Vier! #sing#

Erzähler: Holmes führt die Gruppe nun also in den dunklen Dungeon.

Carl: Öhm... Van Helsing?

Van Helsing: Was ist denn jetzt wieder?

Carl: Ich... äh... es ist so... dunkel.

Holmes: Das ist ja auch der Sinn des Ganzen, verehrter Bruder. Diese Einrichtung lockt die Menschen mit dem Reiz des Grusligen... dem Schauer der einem über den Rücken läuft, beim Anblick menschlicher Knochen und Gerippe... wie die da drüben zum Beispiel. #deut#

Carl: oO

Holmes: Oder zuckender blutentiger Leiber. #deut#

Carl: OO

Dracula: #umseh# Ich glaube ich hatte denselben Innenausstatter. #wie zu Haus fühl#

Holmes: Aber natürlich ist das alles nicht echt, sondern nur Show um die Massen zu beeindrucken.

Carl: Phew... #aufatme#

Dracula: Dann war's wohl doch nicht derselbe Innenausstatter. #feststell#

Carl: Naja... dann könnte man das ganze ja vielleicht sogar genießen. Nicht wahr Van Helsing? ... Van Helsing?

Van Helsing: Was ist wohl hinter Tür Nummer 3? #Tür aufreiss# ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! #Tür zuschmeiss und schnaufend dagegenlehn#

Carl: Van Helsing??? Was ist da drin...

Van Helsing: Ich... es... ist unaussprechlich...

Holmes: Wie bitte? Zeigen sie mal her.

Van Helsing: Nein Mr. Holmes, machen sie das nicht auf.

Holmes: Nun sein sie nicht albern, Tür auf.

Van Helsing: #zur Seite geh#

Holmes: #Tür aufmach# #links guck# #rechts guck# ... #Tür wieder zumach#

Dracula: Und? Was ist drin?

Holmes: Ein Spiegel. #weiterlauf#

Dracula und Carl: #Van Helsing anguck#

Van Helsing: #sweatdrops#

Erzähler: Plötzlich fangen die Glühbirnen an zu flackern... Schließlich erlischt das Licht.

Carl: IEKS! Da hat mich was berührt!

Dracula: Oh bitte, wer wär denn so krank?!

Holmes: Leise! Dr. Watson sagt, er hat was gehört.

Alle: #still sei und lausch#

Seltsames röchelndes Atmen: #näher komm#

Carl: A-A--Aallles nur Spiel und Spaß nicht wahr Van Helsing? ... Van Helsing??? VAN HELSING???

Holmes: Dem Geräusch nach zu Urteilen leidet die Person an einer sehr schweren Staubmilbenallergie.

Erzähler: Plötzlich erstrahlt ein blendend gleißender Lichtkegel in der Mitte des Raumes und nimmt den 4 Männern die Sicht. Als sich ihre Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt haben, erblicken sie eine grauenhaft entstellte Fratze, deren tiefe Gesichtsfurchen durch die Schatten, welche die Lampe in seiner Hand erzeugt, wie die Krater des Grand Canyon wirken.

Carl: #KREISCH# #umkipp#

Erzähler: Die entsetzliche Kreatur hebt bedrohlich den Arm... und schraubt eine neue Glühbirne in den Drehsockel. Schließlich geht im ganzen Gang das Licht wieder an.

Kreatur: Hallo! Freunde!

Van Helsing: Mensch Monster! Da bist du ja! Carl, steh auf, es ist nur unser alter Freund, das Monster.

Carl: Wer... wie... was...? #langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein komm#

Van Helsing: Dracula schau doch mal, wir haben ihn gefund... Dracula?

Dracula: #da ja in der Dunkelheit sehr gut sehen kann schnell davongeschlichen ist und auch im Handumdrehen Mina wieder gefunden hat# Fürchten sie sich nicht mehr meine Liebe. Sehen sie, das Licht funktioniert wieder... und lässt ihre Schönheit heller erstrahlen denn je.

Mina: Oh... danke. #blush# Es ist mir ja so peinlich, aber wenn es so stockfinster wird... da gerate ich einfach in Panik.

Dracula: Aber ich bitte sie, es war mir eine Ehre ihren Ritter spielen zu dürfen. Was täte ein Edelmann wie ich denn, wenn es keine holden Damen mehr gäbe die es zu beschützen gilt? #sülz# Ich muss ihnen gestehen, ich fürchtete schon, diesen Ort verlassen zu müssen, ohne jemals wieder in ihre tiefen blauen Augen...

Mina: Braun.

Dracula: Wie bitte?

Mina: Braun. Meine Augen sind braun.

Dracula: Oh.. .äh... das muss an dem Licht hier liegen. Was ich ausdrücken wollte war... #nach Minas Hand greif#

Van Helsing: Hey Vlad! Komm her! Wir haben das Monster gefunden! Der Babyproduktion steht nichts mehr im Weg! #brüll#

Dracula: Ich kenne diesen Mann nicht, glauben sie mir, das ist ein entlaufener Irrer der mir schon seit Tagen folgt. #sweatdrop#

Mina: Äh.. ja... #sweatdrop#

Dracula: Entschuldigen sie mich einen Augenblick, ich werde ihn nur eben rasch töten und mich dann sofort wieder ihnen zuwenden. #zu Van Helsing maschier#

Frankensteins Monster: Oooh! Ooooh! Ohohoho! Daaa! Böse! Böööööööööse! Verfluche Kreatur!!! #rumwedel als ob Mücken vertreiben wollte#

Dracula: Hallo... Werkzeug. #griiiiiiiiiiiiiins#

Frankensteins Monster: Ich arbeite hier! #an Balken klammer#

Van Helsing: Wer hätte gedacht, dass du je einen Job findest, der deinen Fähigkeiten so entspricht.

Frankensteins Monster: Ja nicht? Ich bin hier der Hausmeister. #froi#

Van Helsing: oO

Frankensteins Monster: Sie loben mich. Sie sagen es ist gut, wenn ich an den Kabeln arbeiten kann ohne dass sie den Strom abschalten müssen. Erinnert mich an alte Zeiten. #smile#

Van Helsing: Jaja... alte Zeiten. #sweatdrop#

Gebeugte fahle Gestalt: #dahergekreucht komm# #schimpf# Das ist nicht nett von ihm, oh nein, gar nicht nett. Lässt uns einfach im Stich. Schöner Freund... oh ja wirklich sehr schöner Freund. Gollum! Gollum!

Dracula: Renfield??? oO

Renfield: Meister???? Oo

- Ende des siebzehnten Kapitels -

Authors Note:

Uffz, noch ein Kapitel. Ich racker mich ganz schön ab, als Buße dafür, dass ich Euch so lange hab warten lassen. ;) Aber wenn es eben grad so gut läuft, muss ich das ausnutzen. #Finger über Tastatur tanzen lass# Ich glaub für mich wird es auch bald mal wieder Zeit, die Geschichte von vorne durchzulesen. Nicht dass ich am Ende irgendwas vergesse was ich machen wollte. So verpeilt wie ich bin verlier ich leicht mal den Überblick.

(at)Lacrima: Uuuh, eine stille Beobachterin. #g# Gleich schlägt meine Paranoia wieder zu.

Paranoia: Höhöhö #hammer schwing#

Para: #K.O.#

Van Helsing: #Carl mit Apfel rennen seh# Muss... Apfel... schießen... #Armbrust abfeuer#

Carl: #zum Glück immer noch gefreezt is#

Apfel: #Bolzen drinnen stecken hat# Ach ja... mei Leben is vorüber. #versterb#

Van Helsing: Mein Name ist Tell... Wilhelm Tell... #verbeug und abgeh#

(at)Pharaonin: Das kenn ich. So gings mir ja die letzten Wochen. Um so mehr freue ich mich natürlich, dass mein Wahnsinn wieder zurückgekehrt zu sein scheint. Dich wird schon auch mal wieder die Kreativität beißen. #Daumen drück#

(at)HughJackmanFan: Neue Leser sind mir jederzeit herzlich Willkommen. #verbeug# #smile# Danke für das Lob.

(at)Andalglarien: Ich hab schon sehr lange nichts mehr gelesen, nicht mal von Lacrima #zu meiner Schande gesteh#. Aber das habe ich jetzt allmählich nachgeholt. Und wenn ich mal wieder Zeit hab, widme ich mich Dir auch. Versprochen. #smile# Troja-Parodien nützen mir allerdings nichts, ich hab den Film bisher nur bis zur Hälfte geguckt, dann hab ich das nicht mehr ertragen. Ich war schon vorher kein OB-Fan, aber nach diesem Film erzeugt der Mann bei mir gewaltätige Ausschreittungen. Ich kann Weicheier einfach net leiden. #schnaub# Das einzige was den Film rettet (und warum ich ihn wohl doch irgendwann kaufe wenn er mal billiger ist) is der gute Odysseus. ;)

Para: Boromir! Du lebst! Ich wusste es! #bounce#

Denethor: Ja, ich auch! #mitbounce#

Para: oO


	19. Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit oder nur als K

Kapitel 18 - Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit oder nur als Kind zu heiß gebadet?

Erzähler: Chefin, um nochmal auf die Geschichte mit der Titelmelodie zurückzukommen... äh... Chefin?

Para: #schniiiiiiiiiiiief#

Erzähler: Chefin???

Captain Kork: #im Fernsehen# Du bist die tapferste Vulkanette auf der ganzen Welt...

Para: #flenn# Das ist ja so trau-hau-hau-riiiiich!

Erzähler: Aber Chefin, sie wissen doch schon wie der Film ausgeht. #sweatdrop#

Para: Tro-ho-ho-tzdeeeeem. #weiterflenn#

Erzähler: Oh Gott. #sweatdrop# Ist wohl ein schlechter Zeitpunkt wegen der Titelmelodie? #vorsichtig frag#

Para: Hei-Hei-Heititeiiii #klatschklatsch# #beim Abspann is#

Erzähler: #sweatdrop# Scheinbar.

Carl: Was hast du erwartet? Sie hat heute die DVD gekauft und Gott allein weiß, was sie UNS jetzt antun wird.

Erzähler: Ja... #Carl anschau# Äh... oder schon hat. oO

Carl: Was?

Erzähler: #einfach nur deut#

Carl: #an sich runterguck# #KREISCH# ROSA?! #davonrenn und normale Kutte such#

Erzähler: Ich fang dann einfach schon mal an, okay? #in die Runde ruf# Ach was solls... interessiert ja sowieso niemanden... #murmel# Wir waren zuletzt in dem schauerlichen Dungeon von London, in dem Frankensteins Monster (in Zukunft der Kürze wegen einfach nur noch "Frank" genannt) und Renfield als Hausmeister tätig sind. Für Renfield kommt das Zusammentreffen mit seinem alten Meister sehr überraschend.

Renfield: Der Meister lebt??? #völlig überrascht sei#

Dracula: Nein, ich bin nur ein Schauspieler namens Richard Roxburgh und will mich hier in dem Outfit bewerben.

Renfield: Ach so...

Dracula: NATÜRLICH BIN ICH ES, DU HIRNLOSE MADE!!!

Renfield: #kriech# Meiiiister! Ja, natürlich ist er der Meister, ganz natürlich! Niemand ist so meisterlich wie ihr Meister, ooooh ja. Wir schwören.

Dracula: Wir? Wer wir?

Renfield: Ich und meine zahme Hausschabe Tommy. #auf Schulter deut#

Tommy: Hi #froiwink#

Dracula: Ich dachte du frisst die Viecher?

Renfield: Ja, eigentlich schon, aber dann hatten wir ein tiefsinniges Gespräch über den Sinn des Lebens, das Sein als solches und was danach kommt... Tommy hat eine interessante These was das betrifft. Er glaubt, dass wir alle nach dem Tod in einen riesigen Abfalleimer voller Essensreste geworfen werden...

Dracula: Faszinierend. #sweatdrop#

Renfield: Daraus ist eine tiefe und innige Freundschaft entstanden. Ich möchte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. #streichel#

Tommy: #zirp#

Renfield: Apropos ohne ihn sein... wo kommt ihr her Meister? Wir haben schreckliche Nachrichten vernommen, oh ja, ganz schreckliche. Nachrichten von eurem Tod Meister. Oh ja... so schrecklich...

Dracula: Das kannst du dir sparen du Schleimer. Wie du siehst geht es mir blendend. Und es trifft sich gut, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Mir fehlt zurzeit ein Diener. Du kannst deine alte Stelle gleich wieder antreten.

Renfield: Was ist mit Igor?

Dracula: Tot.

Renfield: Und euren Bräuten?

Dracula: Tot.

Renfield: Und der Kerl der immer die Milch brachte?

Dracula: Tot! Sie sind alle TOT! Und wenn du diesen Zustand nicht teilen willst, hältst du jetzt die Klappe und dienerst wieder rum!

Carl: Meine Güte... was für ein rauer Ton.

Dracula: Das muss so sein, er muss ja wissen wo sein Platz ist. #immerhin von Adel is#

Renfield: Wir lassen uns aber nicht mehr so behandeln Meister, nein, lassen wir nicht. Wir brauchen euch nicht mehr. Wir haben jetzt ihn #auf Frank deut#. Er beschützt uns, er passt auf uns auf. Gutes Monster, liebes Monster. Monster ist unser Freund.

Frank: Freund! #Stichwort ist#

Holmes: Tja... ihr Freund wäre nun gefunden... #zur Feier des Ereignisses ein Pfeifchen anzünd#

Frank: Freund! #strahl#

Van Helsing: Hmm... da war doch was... Ach ja... Tony #griiiins#

Dracula: Bitte?!

Van Helsing: Er hat ihn gefunden, Meister Kellogg. #grins#

Dracula: Diese Respektlosigkeit wirst du mir eines Tages noch büßen... #growl#

Holmes: Wenn ich dann um die Entlohnung meiner bescheidenen aber erfolgreichen Dienste bitten dürfte?

Van Helsing: Sicher, wie viel schulden wir ihnen Mr. Holmes?

Holmes: Nun... das wären einmal 50 Pfund Spesen für mich...

Van Helsing: Oookay. Wo hab ich nur... #nach Geldbörse tast#

Holmes: Und natürlich noch einmal die gleiche Summe für den guten Doktor. ... Nein, nein Doktor. Sie hatten einen ganz wesentlichen Anteil an dem Erfolg unserer Mission, sie dürfen nicht immer so bescheiden sein. Ich bestehe darauf, dass sie das Geld annehmen.

Van Helsing: #sweatdrop# Ganz schön gesalzene Preise haben die hier... Nehmen sie auch Inhaberobligationen der Vatikanbank?

Holmes: Na schön... Ich nehme an, dass sie ein Mann von Anstand und Vertrauen sind, Mr. Van Helsing.

Carl und Dracula: #krampfhaft versuch ernst zu kucken# #Mundwinkel zuck#

Van Helsing: #Leeres Blatt Papier und Stift vorzauber# "Isch shulö innen 100 Kilo Späße" #unterschreib# Bittesehr #smile#

Carl und Dracula: #losprust#

Holmes: Äh... #sweatdrop# Ich dachte da wäre zumindest ein Siegel oder so etwas drauf.

Van Helsing: Oh das haben wir gleich... #Kerze schnapp die Renfield günstigerweise plötzlich in der Hand hatte#

Erzähler: ... die Kerze war da grad noch nicht.

Para: Ja und? Dracula hat auch den Film über noch alle Finger. Warum soll ich das Original übertreffen?

Erzähler: Auch wahr. Also... da ist diese Kerze. Und wir tun jetzt alle so als ob Renfield diese Kerze schon immer gehabt hätte. Er war praktisch noch nie ohne diese Kerze. Genau genommen, wurde er vermutlich mit dieser Kerze geboren, was ich mir für seine Mutter übrigens sehr unbequem vorstelle, und in der Schule wurde er dann Dochtkopf genannt, was ihn...

Para: Sklave?

Erzähler: Ja Chefin?

Para: Du übertreibst.

Erzähler: Oh... Okay. Also... Van Helsing nahm die Kerze.

Para: Brav.

Van Helsing: #unkoordiniert übers Blatt tropf# #Ring ins Wachs drück# Bitte, ein Siegel. #smile#

Holmes: Ist das eine Äskulapnatter?

Dracula: Das ist ein Drache! Ein DRACHE!!! Klar?! Ein böses böses mächtiges sagenhaftes unheimliches Tier! Es ist KEINE Schlange!

Carl: Er hat wohl einen Schlangenkomplex...? #flüster#

Van Helsing: Jupp, schon seit ich ihn kenne.

Dracula: Ich hasse Schlangen!

Carl: .. Van Helsing! Ihr habt eure Erinnerung wieder?!

Van Helsing: Ach stimmt ja. Verdammt. Ne, dann weiß ich es wohl doch nicht seit ich ihn kenne.

Carl: #denk# Habt keine Angst... eines Tages finde ich einen Weg und werde euch helfen! #fest vornehm#

Daisy: #wie zur Bestätigung wackel#

Dracula: Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es MEIN Ring ist!

Renfield: Rind? Wo ist Rind? Wo ist das Rind Meister? #sabbernd umguck#

Dracula: Ich sagte RING! #brüll#

Renfield: Ach so... nur ein oller Ring. Der interessiert uns nicht, nicht wahr mein Schatz?

Dracula: Ich hoffe mal schwer, du hast keine widernatürliche Beziehung zu dieser Schabe. #angeekelt guck# ... Wobei vermutlich jede Art von Beziehung zu einer Schabe widernatürlich zu nennen ist.

Holmes: #Sich entschließ, dass das Papier mit dem Siegel immer noch besser ist als gar nichts# Nun, meine Herren... ich verabschiede mich jetzt von ihnen und wünsche ihnen noch viel Erfolg für ihre weiteren Pläne. Was sagten sie noch gleich, was sie vorhatten?

Van Helsing: Wir züchten ein paar tausend fliegende kleine grüne Männchen...

Emanzipierte Stimme aus dem Off: Und WEIBCHEN!

Para: Was macht das in meiner Geschichte?!

Erzähler: Entschuldigung.. das ist meine Schwester. #sweatdrop# Sie ist gerade zu Besuch und..

Para: Mir egal, sie soll sich aus meiner Geschichte raushalten!

Van Helsing: Kann ich? #genervt#

Para: Jaja, mach.

Van Helsing: Also... fliegende kleine grüne... Viecher... #wart# ... #nix hör# #weiterschwaddel# erwecken sie mit seiner Hilfe #auf Frank zeig# zum Leben und bekämpfen damit die Mary-Sue's die unsere Welt zu erobern drohen.

Frank: Was? oO

Van Helsing: Oh... äh... ich wollte es dir eigentlich etwas schonender beibringen aber...

Frank: Duuuu willst mich missbrauchen um diese Satansbrut zum Leben zu erwecken?! Du bist KEIN FREUND!

Carl: Du verstehst das falsch. Wir sind doch die Guten!

Frank: ... Er auch? #auf Dracula deut#

Dracula: #schnaub# #widerwillig guck#

Carl: Ja, er auch.

Daisy: #nicknick#

Frank: #einen Moment überleg# Freuuuuund! #froi# #Dracula herzlich umarm#

Dracula: Ächz! Lass das, ich bin ein Untoter und keine Zitrone! #strampel#

Geheimnisvolle Stimme aus dem Dunkel: Aha... hab ich euch! Ich wusste es doch!

Alle: #umdreh# Wer spricht da?

GSadD: Ihr plant eine Verschwörung! Und ihr plant einen Angriff! Mit euren finsteren dämonischen Kreaturen wollt ihr die freie Welt unterdrücken! Aber nicht mit mir nicht mit... #aus dem Dunkel tret#

Erzähler: Eine Gestalt, gekleidet in ein kurzes blaues Röckchen und ein Oberteil, dass an eine preußische Matrosen-Schuluniform erinnert, sowie zwei langen blonden Rattenschwänzen erscheint.

Van Helsing: Clothilde? oO

GSadD: Nein! Ich! PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR BUSH!!! Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit und von meinem Dad und von Jennifer werde ich euch bestrafen! #fuchtelfuchtel# #selber aufs Auge schlag# Aua. #heul#

Erzähler: Betroffenes Schweigen.

Dracula: Hey Moment! Der hat meine Schatulle! Wo hast du die her?

Pretty Soldier Sailor Bush: Euer Mitgefangener hat sie bei seiner Flucht mit dem maskierten Fremden verloren und Jennifer hat sie gefunden. Jennifer war immer sehr nett zu mir. Sie hat mir freiwillig ihr ganzes Soja-Öl geschenkt. Und dafür habe ich geschworen, sie zu beschützen! Sie hat mich beauftragt euch zu folgen und mir dafür diese Schatulle geschenkt. Fürwahr eine mächtige Waffe. Sie macht mich zum stärksten Krieger der Galaxis!

Schatulle: Ich... bin... dein... Vaaaaater!

Pretty Soldier Sailor Bush: Ja Daddy, ich hab sie gefunden.

Schatulle: #zusätzliche Walkie-Talky-Funktion hat# Gut Sohn, weiter so!

Pretty Soldier Sailor Bush: Danke Daddy. #schnüff# #gerührt sei# #wieder der Gruppe zuwend# Ich werde eure gemeinen Pläne zu vereiteln wissen!

Van Helsing: Das will ich sehen. Du alleine gegen uns alle! #Armbrust aus der Manteltasche zieh#

Armbrust: #ungefähre Ausmaße einer Panzerfaust hat#

PSSB: Das nützt euch gar nichts. Denn die Gerechtigkeit ist mit mir! "Pretty Soldier Sailor-Ohren! Schallwellenattacke!!!" #mit Ohren wackel#

Alle: #an Kopf fass# Aaaargh!

PSSB: Und jetzt! #kleines rosa Stäbchen (aka Q-Tip) zück# Macht der Gerechtigkeit und von Daddy!!! Verwandel ihn!!!!

Frank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! #windhüpfrollerbreakdance# #in großer Staubwolke verschwind#

PSSB: WUHAHAHAHA! #seltsam lachend verschwind#

Van Helsing: #husthust# Mein Gott... was war das für ein Perverser?!

Carl: Er kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor... #angestrengt überleg#

Dracula: Wo ist das Monster?

Holmes: Und wo ist Dr. Watson??? #suchend umschau#

Daisy: #schwenk# Da drüüüben is was!

Carl: #in Richtung guck# ... Aber... #Augen reib# #Van Helsing anstupf#

Van Helsing: Hast du ihn gef...? OO

Erzähler: An dem Platz, an dem sich eben noch das Monster befand, sitzt ein pausbäckiger Knabe und glubscht fragend in die Welt.

Pausbäckiger Knabe: Ich... ich... #Gesicht abtast# Iiich... Ich bin ein richtiger Junge!!!!

Van Helsing, Carl und Dracula: OO

Erzähler: Haaach, ich liebe Happy Ends...

Para: Jaja.. nur dass das hier nicht das Ende ist.

Erzähler: Ist es wohl.

Para: Ist es nicht!

Erzähler: Ist es wohl!

- Ende von Kapitel 18 -

P.S. Para: Ist es nicht! #letztes Wort hat#

P.P.S: Holmes: Doktor? Doktor wo sind sie???? #panisch suchend rumrenn#

Authors Note:

Da isses also endlich. Das Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich es am Wochenende schon schreiben, aber irgendwie kam ständig was dazwischen. #seufz#

Ganz kurz mal zu etwas Ernstem: Da ich ihn in dieser Story verwendet habe, möchte ich nicht versäumen, Mosis Tod zu be(t/d)rauern. Der Mann war schon was besonderes. Und ein solches Ende macht nicht nur traurig sondern auch wütend.

Daisy: #nicknick#

So... genug des Ernsten, muss aber auch manchmal sein. Zugegeben, das Frankenstein Monster hatte keinen wirklich langen Auftritt (zumindest als Monster... vielleicht spielt es ja in Zukunft noch eine Rolle, wer weiß? ... Ich nicht. #sweatdrop#), aber allmählich werden es etwas zu viele Protagonisten. Ich verlier schon den Überblick. ;;; Ich muss mir die Geschichte mal wieder in eine Datei zusammenbasteln und dann ausdrucken. Dann les ich sie auch nochmal komplett durch. Irgendwie kommen mir die ersten paar Kapitel besser vor als die folgenden... aber naja... vielleicht subjektive Wahrnehmung der Autorin, wer weiß. #sweatdrop#

Kommen wir zu meinem liebsten Teil... Fan-Service #hrhrhr# Ihr schaffts echt noch, mich ganz süchtig nach Reviews zu machen. ;)

(at)Lacrima: Hab gesehen, dass du in Deinem neuen HdS-Kapitel auch an Mosi gedacht hast, aber ich hatte es auch schon von Anfang an vor. Wieder mal zwei Dumme ein Gedanke.

Para: #wuhahaha# #Dauerfeuer mit Kapitel fortsetz# Nimm DAS! Außerdem ist es nur ein Teelöffel Mehl, aber zwei Eier! #das mußte gesagt werden#

(at)Andalglarien: Bin immer noch nicht zum Lesen gekommen. Sorry. #sweatdrop# Aber ich vergess es nicht. Einstweilen ein neues Kapitel, geht das als Entschuldigung?

Para: #Van Helsing die Augen verbind#

Van Helsing: Gott sei Dank, sie sind weg...

Dracula: Hat jemand Lust auf blöde Kuh?

Para: Heißt das nicht blinde Kuh?

Dracula: Ist das bei ihm ein unterschied???

(at)HughJackmanFan: Ente gut, alles gut. #smile# Hier ist ein neues Kapitel. Auch dieses hat allerdings ein Ende. Ich wollte zwar mal was anderes probieren und zwei Anfänge schreiben, statt einem Anfang und einem Schluss... Hat aber dummerweise zu einem Zeitparadoxon geführt und jetzt ist meine Grünlilie tot. Jaja, schweres Schicksal...


	20. Leaving London, never easy Oder Wo bitte

Kapitel 19 - Leaving London, never easy Oder Wo bitte geht's zum Hafen?

Erzähler: Auch wenn es manch einer nicht für möglich gehalten hat, da sind wir wieder. Die lange Abwesenheit lässt sich auch diesmal wieder durch eine dauerhafte geistige Umnachtung der Autorin erklären...

Para: ...

Erzähler: oO Huch, Chefin. Sie sind ja schon da! Ich... ich... ich hab nichts gesagt! #duck#

Para: ... #schmacht#

Dracula: #fett grins#

Para: #an Dracula vorbeilauf und vollkommen ignorier# #weiterschmacht#

Dracula: #Kinnlade runterklapp# Was is jetzt? oO

Erzähler: #seufz# Ich war gerade dabei es zu erklären. Sie ist einfach nicht mehr sie selbst. #schnief# Meine Chefin. #heul#

Para: #dahock und eine Rose in der Hand halt# #Rose anstarr# #aus spontaner Melancholie in Tränen ausbrech#

Dracula: OO

Erzähler: Ja... es ist furchtbar... #Kopf schüttel#

Van Helsing: Sie ist von einem Dämon besessen. Ganz klar. Geht mal zur Seite Leute und lasst den Profi ran. #Exorzistenbesteck zück#

Para: #Ohr twitch# Dämon? #flüster# Dämon! #lauter werd# NUR WEIL ER NICHT SO AUSSIEHT WIE IHR! NUR WEIL ER ANDERS IST, BEHANDELT IHR IHN WIE EIN MONSTER! IHR SEID DAS LETZTE! IHR SEID DIE MONSTER! ER IST DER EINZIGE EMPFINDSAME MENSCH IN EINER WELT VOLLER ABARTIGER KREATUREN! #ausrast#

Van Helsing: #meep# #hinter Dracula versteck# Was ist passiert? #zitter#

Para: Die Welt ist so schlecht... #schluchz# Eine Welt die ein solches Genie nicht zu würdigen weiß...

Carl: Klärt uns jetzt mal einer auf!

Erzähler: Versuch ich ja die ganze Zeit! Unterbrecht mich nicht ständig!

Carl, Van Helsing und Dracula: #brav dahock und schweig#

Erzähler: Also. Sie war wieder im Kino.

Carl, Van Helsing und Dracula: Aha. #unisono#

Erzähler: Was soll ich sagen... das Buch hat sie vor Jahren schon gelesen... Ich wusste ja, dass sie ihn mag. Aber dass es SO schlimm kommt, damit konnte keiner rechnen.

Van Helsing: Äh... #meld#

Erzähler: Ja?

Van Helsing: Wo ist Kino?

Erzähler: #sweatdrop#

Dracula: #Van Helsing ignorier# Und was für ein Film war das jetzt?

Erzähler: Es war...

Para: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came... #leise sing# That voice which calls to me and speaks my name...

Dracula: Au weh.

Carl: Oh Oh.

Van Helsing: Der Sandmann?

Para: #Augen zusammenkneif und bedrohlich auf Van Helsing zukomm#

Van Helsing: #schluck# Äh... das... das... das war Daisy!

Daisy: Der spinnt doch total. #Kopf schüttel#

Para: Duuu! Du hast Dr. Jekyll umgebracht! Dabei hat er das alles doch nur getan, damit er endlich mit der Frau zusammen sein kann, die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang liebt. Du bist ein elender Mörder! Und du hast keine Ahnung von LIEBE! #brüll#

Carl: #fragend guck#

Erzähler: Jepp, London Assignment hat sie auch geguckt. Schlechte Karten für VH.

Van Helsing: Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe auch geliebt! Du bist gemeiiiin! #flenn# Brunhild... Du fehlst mir so. #schnüffel#

Erzähler: Super. #kopfschüttel# Jetzt hocken alle beide da und sind schwermütig.

Dracula: Moment. Ich mach das schon. #zu Para schleich# Meine liebe sehr verehrte Freundin, ich...

Para: Und duuu hast auch keine Ahnung was wahre Liebe bedeutet! Sein ganzes Leben einem einzigen Menschen zu weihen und sich auf Gedeih und Verderb diesen Qualen auszuliefern!

Dracula: Was hat denn der Kerl was ich nicht hab? #in seiner Ehre gekränkt is#

Para: GEFÜHLE!

Dracula: Aha... schön. Na gut. Toll. Wenn du auf sowas Wert legst. #schmoll#

Carl: Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide da... #Erzähler anguck#

Erzähler: #seufz# Chefin... #schnief#

Carl: #sweatdrop# Hilfe! Holt mich hier raus, ich bin geistig normal!

Daisy: Ja, wir sind normal! #rotier#

Erzähler: #sweatdrop# Schon gut schon gut. Genug der Vorrede. Wir reißen uns jetzt alle etwas zusammen, und versuchen ein fröhliches und unterhaltsames Kapitel zu schaffen, ja?

Rest: #bissl depressiv rummurmel#

Erzähler: ICH SAGTE WIR WOLLEN EIN FRÖHLICHES UND UNTERHALTSAMES KAPITEL SCHAFFEN! HABT IHR MICH VERSTANDEN!

Rest: oO #nicknick#

Erzähler: Na also, es geht doch. #schnaub# Ich suche im Übrigen immer noch eine Titelmelodie. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?

Dracula: #meld#

Erzähler: Ja bitte?

Dracula: Mir wurde vor Jahren einmal eine Weissagung gemacht, ich glaube das könnte man gut singen.

Erzähler: Und die wäre?

Dracula. #hüstel# #rezitier# "Über Sieben-Bürgen musst du gehen, sieben dunkle Jahre überstehen, sieben mal wirst du die Asche sein, aber einmal auch der helle Schein."

Van Helsing: Aha... sieben mal? Dann hab ich ja noch 5 Mal einäschern gut.

Dracula: Es ist von Petrama Ffay, einer alten rumänischen Wahrsagerin.

Van Helsing: Nicht von Nadschadadscha?

Dracula: NEIN!

Erzähler: Hmmm... naja, ich überlegs mir. #Kommando übernommen hat# Aber jetzt erst mal weiter in der Geschichte. Alle auf ihre Plätze!

Alle: #schnell Position bezieh#

Para: #dasteh und schneuz #

Erzähler: Gehts wieder Chefin?

Para: Jaja, ich schaff das schon. Solang keine Oper in dem Kapitel vorkommt...

Erzähler: Mit Sicherheit nicht. #sweatdrop#

Para: Dann ist es gut.

Erzähler: Nun denn... wir befinden uns im Dungeon, wo Frankensteins Monster von Pretty Soldier Sailor Bush in einen richtigen kleinen Jungen verwandelt wurde. Sherlock Holmes wandert auf der Suche nach Dr. Watson durch die weiteren Gänge des Dungeon und Renfield steht einfach nur da und schaut seinen verwandelten Freund geschockt an.

Frank: #immer noch ganz fasziniert auf seine Hände starr# Echt... alles echt. Und rosa. Nicht mehr grün.

Renfield: Wer soll mich denn jetzt beschützen? oO Ein Kleinkind?

Carl: Was machen wir jetzt Van Helsing?

Van Helsing: Woher soll ich das wissen? #sweatdrop# Das ist kein Problem das sich mit Gewalt lösen läst. Ich bin überfordert.

Dracula: Was soll die Frage überhaupt?

Carl: Naja, jetzt ist er uns wohl kaum noch eine Hilfe.

Dracula: Och... wieso denn? Ich würd's auf jeden Fall ausprobieren. Er schaut immer noch so aus, als würde er prima Strom leiten. #griiins#

Van Helsing: Ja, aber bei Menschen ist das strafbar.

Dracula: Ach was. Hat sich irgendjemand für Boris Valerious interessiert?

Van Helsing und Carl: Ja, wir.

Dracula: Na schön... Dann eben nicht. Sicher habt ihr bereits einen brillanten und großartigen Plan was wir stattdessen machen können. Renfield, auf alle Viere! Ich gedenke mich zu setzen!

Renfield: #seuuufz# #hinkrabbel#

Dracula: #draufsetz# So. Ich hab Zeit. #grins#

Renfield: #wackelwackel#

Tommy: #auf schabisch rumschimpf# Hausfriedensbruch!

Leiser werdendes Echo aus der Ferne: Doktooooor?

Erzähler: Van Helsing steht also da und denkt nach.

Van Helsing: #denk#

Jeopardy-Melodie: #erkling#

Dracula: #immer noch hock und Nägel feil#

Van Helsing: Ich...

Alle: Jaaaa?

Van Helsing: Ich glaube wir sollten nach Rom zurückkehren. Kardinal Jinette weiß bestimmt Rat!

Dracula: Wenn er's nur immer wieder auf jemand anderen wälzen kann.

Carl: Ja! Das ist eine gute Idee! #sich in den Schutz der Vatikanmauern zurückwünsch#

Dracula: Müssen wir denn wirklich schon wieder gehen? #zu Mina hinüberstarr#

Mina: #wink#

Van Helsing: Ja. Wir haben eine heilige Mission zu erfüllen.

Dracula: Jaja, wie auch immer.

Van Helsing: Ich werde mich gleich auf die Suche nach einem Schiff machen! #mutig Richtung Ausgang streb#

Carl: #mitstreb und Klein-Frank der am Daumen nuckelt an der Hand führ#

Dracula: #aufsteh# Renfield, du kommst mit. Betrachte deine bisherige Stellung hier als beendet.

Renfield: Ja Meister... darf ich meine Stellung dann ändern?

Dracula: Wie belieben?

Renfield: Darf ich jetzt aufstehen?

Dracula: Ach so. Jaja, natürlich. Beweg dich, aber ein bisschen dalli!

Renfield: #seufz und aufsteh# #langsam hinter Carl herkrebs#

Kleiner unscheinbarer Kerl: #Dracula vorsichtig von hinten auf die Schulter tipp#

Dracula: #herumfahr# Sie wünschen?

Kleiner unscheinbarer Kerl: #erschreck# Äh.. ich...

Dracula: Was!

Kleiner unscheinbarer Kerl: Mein... mein mein Name ist Harker... und äh...

Dracula: Harker... den Namen hab ich heute schon mal gehört... #grübel#

Mr. Harker: Ja... das da drüben ist Mina... meine Frau...

Dracula: Ah. Daher.

Mr. Harker: Ja... genau... daher... und ... äh... ich... also...

Dracula: Meine Güte, Mann. Stottern sie nicht so rum! Was wollen sie von mir? Ein Haus verkaufen?

Mr. Harker: Nein Sir, nein. Ich wollte nur fragen ob sie nicht vielleicht die Güte hätten... ich hatte ja bereits erwähnt... sie ist meine Frau...

Dracula: Ja... und? Soll ich vielleicht ihre Frau kaufen?

Mr. Harker: Nein! Ich wollte sie nur bitten... sie in ... Ruhe... zu lassen. #ganz kleinlaut#

Dracula: #Mr. Harker anguck wie einen vollkommenen Vollidioten#

Mr. Harker: ... #schrumpf#

Dracula: #weiter scharf anguck#

Mr. Harker: Das... das war nicht... also... ich meinte nicht... dass...

Dracula: Buh!

Mr. Harker: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! #umkipp#

Dracula: #seufz# Wartet Jungs, ich komme doch mit. #wieder anschließ#

Mina: #zu ihrem Mann hinrenn# Jonathan! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir!

Mr. Harker: #langsam wieder zu sich komm und aufricht# Ja... ich glaube schon...

Mina: oO Oh Gott Jonathan!

Mr. Harker: Was ist!

Mina: Deine Haare! Du bist ganz grau geworden!

Mr. Harker: WAS?

Erzähler: Wieder auf den Straßen von London, irgendwo in der City.

Dracula: Ich könnte mich täuschen, aber sucht man Schiffe nicht für gewöhnlich im Hafen?

Van Helsing: Ich weiß das. Ich weiß, dass Schiffe im Hafen sind!

Dracula: Ich wollte es nur erwähnt haben.

Carl: Van Helsing! Ich erkenne die Straße wieder!

Van Helsing: Was, wirklich? #hoffnungsvoll#

Carl: Ja! Da drüben ist das Geschäft wo ihr mir das zu enge Korsett gekauft habt!

Dracula: Ein bitte was!

Van Helsing: Das ist jetzt nicht so wie es klingt!

Dracula: Ich wusste ja schon die ganze Zeit, dass mit euch zwei was nicht stimmt!

Van Helsing: Ich hab doch nur etwas gebraucht, das ihm unter dem Kleid eine weibliche Figur verschafft! #ruder#

Dracula: Unter dem KLEID?

Carl: Ich war doch nur der Ersatz!

Dracula: Du musst ja wirklich sehr verzweifelt sein Gabriel. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir Anna SO SEHR fehlt.

Van Helsing: Carl war doch nur der Lockvogel für einen perversen Killer!

Dracula: Ja... siiiiicher. #vielsagend den Kopf schüttel# Renfield! Du läufst jetzt immer zwischen mir und denen. Ich trau ihnen nicht. #angewidert guck#

Frank: Onkel! Da drüben hockt ne Möwe! #an Carls Ärmel zupf#

Carl: Tatsache. Guckt mal Van Helsing, da ist der Hafen! #deut#

Van Helsing: Ah sehr gut! Das heißt da sind Schiffe! #vorraus renn#

Erzähler: Es wird nun also lange der Hafen nach einem geeigneten Gefährt abgesucht, das mit der erkläglichen Kaffeekasse des Teams auch zu bezahlen ist. Schließlich bleiben sie vor einem kleinen, aus relativ suspekt aussehenden Holzbrettchen zusammengezimmerten, Kahn stehen und Van Helsing spricht todesmutig den Kapitän an.

Van Helsing: Äh.. entschuldigen sie guter Mann...

Käptn: #umdreh# Aye?

Van Helsing: Wohin fährt ihr Schiff?

Käptn: Nirgendwohin. Liegt im Haffn. Siehse das nich?

Van Helsing: Jaja... gut... wohin wird es denn fahren?

Käptn: Wohin immer du wills, Mate. Das heiss... wennu genug bezahlst n'türlich.

Erzähler: Die beiden verhandeln nun also über den Preis und werden recht schnell einig, dass Carl die ganze Fahrt über zusätzlich das Deck schrubben muss um die Überfahrt zu bezahlen.

Carl: Ich weigere mich!

Daisy: Jawohl! Wir weigern uns! #kreisel#

Van Helsing: Das ist vollkommen unerheblich.

Käptn: Willkommen an Bord. Ich bin übrigens Käptn Jack Spatzi. Und das is mein Schiff... die Schwarze Res! #mit stolz ausladender Geste übers Deck taumel#

Ende Kapitel 19 -

Authors Note:

Tja... da bin ich wieder. Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber wie ja oben schon erwähnt... und wer es noch nicht aus den Andeutungen erkannt hat: Das Phantom der Oper ist über mich gekommen #sweatdrop# Und hat meinen Verstand dermassen vernebelt das ich aus lauter Leid und Verzweiflung gar nicht mehr rauskomm. #g#

Tja.. entsprechend meiner düsteren Stimmung muss ich leider auch zugeben, dass das Kapitel nicht wirklich gut ist, aber ich bitte auch hier um Nachsicht. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es sich wieder bessern wird.

Sooo… das war der ursprüngliche Kommentar. Nun der aktuelle. Ich bitte nochmals um Verzeihung, dass ich meine Leser bei ff net so lange habe warten lassen, obwohl ich schon seit längerem 2 neue Kapitel verfasst und auch schon veröffentlicht hatte (bei der deutschen Konkurrenzseite #g#). Schuld ist das seltsame Gebaren von ff net gegenüber Sonderzeichen, dem nun auch mein geliebter und viel verwendeter Gartenzaun zum Opfer gefallen ist #Schweigeminute einleg# und ich muss gestehen ich war erst mal extrem sauer und hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr auf ff net überhaupt noch was zu veröffentlichen. Nur mal damit sich das der geneigte Leser vorstellen kann. Ein MSA-Kapitel das ich bei ff de veröffentliche muss ich für ff net mindestens eine halbe Stunde überarbeiten (nur wegen Sonderzeichen!) und das geht mir echt mächtig auf den Keks. Mittlerweile hab ich mich aber halt doch aufgerafft nach einem neuen Zeichen zu suchen (das ich jetzt dann erst mal in die Praxis umsetzen muss) und falls es überhaupt noch jemanden gibt der sich dafür interessiert… viel Spaß mit gleich 2 Kapiteln.

Okay... schön... ich liebes es wenn man mich VERARSCHT! Offenbar wurde mittlerweile der Gebrauch des Gartenzauns wieder erlaubt. Naja... egal.. umso besser... whatever.

(at)Pharaonin: Die kreative Phase hat leider ne Zwangspause eingelegt (und ne Wutpause), wie das eben immer mal so ist. Aber immer mal ein bisschen was kommt doch noch. #g#

(at)Lacrima: Vergebt mir! Ich habe gesündigt… äh.. oh… ich bin ja gar nicht Van Helsing #sweatdrop# Ich war so sauer, dass ich nicht mal was gelesen geschweige denn gereviewed habe. Aber das werde ich alles nachholen. Versprochen! The Wahnsinn WILL Continue!


	21. Der Fluch des karibischen Löffels

Kapitel 20 - Der Fluch des karibischen Löffels

Erzähler: Huch... ach... gehts doch mal wieder weiter? #in Jogging-Hose und Feinripp-Unterhemd vor der Glotze häng# Damit hab ich jetzt gerade gar nicht gerechnet. #sweatdrop# #hinter Sofakissen versteck#

Para: Wuhahaha, You didn't see me coming. YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME COMING!

Erzähler: Chefin! #kreisch# Schaun sie mich nicht an! #mega-peinlich#

Para: Pf, als ob ich das jemals täte. Darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen?

Erzähler: Ist etwa noch jemand hier? oO

Para: Urami, das ist der Erzähler, Erzähler, das ist Urami.

Erzähler: Hä? Aber... ich seh hier niema... oh. Oo

Para: #straaaahl# #schönes großes scharfes, mit schwarzem Leder umwickeltes Katana schwenk# Das ist Urami... und es ist...

Chor aus dem Off: MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Para: Bin ich schon so vorhersehbar? #sweatdrop#

Chor: Jaaaaaaa #dröhn#

Erzähler: Wer ist das?

Para: Das ist der Chor der verlorenen Seelen, meine Background-Sänger.

Verlorener Chor: Yeaaaah. #sing#

Erzähler: Hat das etwa was mit meiner Idee vom eigenen Theme-Song zu tun? #endlich gewürdigt fühl#

Para: Du hattest ne Idee? #am Kopf kratz# Na sowas... muss ich total vergessen haben.

Erzähler: #schnüff#

Para: Egal, die sind jetzt hier um die passende Stimmung für dieses Kapitel zu erzeugen. Leute, alle in Position!

Erzähler: Hey! Moment noch! #schnell aus dem Bild stürz# Ich muss mich doch noch umziehen!

Para: Jaja mach nur... und ihr singt euch jetzt ein.

Verlorener Chorleiter: Zwo drei vier...

Verlorener Chor: Im Frühtau zu Berge wir ziiiiehn, Falleraaa!

Para: Äh... ist das nicht das falsche Lied? #sweatdrop#

Verlorener Chorleiter: #blinzel# Taaatsache. Moment. #blätter# Aber jetzt, alle zusammen...

Verlorener Chor: Der Weg ist versperrt. Er wurde angelegt von jenen die tot sind und die Toten halten ihn. Der Weg ist versperrt. Nun müsst ihr sterben. #träller#

Para: Seid ihr wohl still! Habt ihr ne Ahnung was mich das an Gebühren kosten kann? #panisch umguck# #zu Chorleiter geh und richtige Seite zeig# DAS da.

Verlorener Chorleiter: Aaaaah. Verstehe. Okay Jungs, und jetzt bitte schön rau, tief und männlich.

Verlorener Chor: BABABABA BABABABA BABABABA BABABABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Para: PARARAM! #froi#

Verlorener Chor: BABABABA BABABABA BABABABA BABABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Erzähler: #mit einem Bein in der Hose angehoppelt komm# Haaaaaalt! #rums# #ächz#

Verlorener Chor: BABABABA BABABABA BABABABA BABABABA BA BA BA BA BABA BABABA BA BA BAAAAAA!

Riesige orange Maus: #ins Bild lauf# #Schild hochhalt# 'Das war... "He's a pirate"' #blinkblink# #wieder aus dem Bild trott#

Erzähler: Also... #schnauf# Das Meer. Unendliche Weiten. #röchel# Wir befinden uns an Bord des absolut heruntergekommenen Schoners "Schwarze Res", die zusammen mit ihrer 5 Mann, 1 Blümchen und 1 Kind starken Besatzung unterwegs ist, den gar gefahrvollen Weg von London nach Rom zu erforschen. Offenbar hat Käptn Jack Spatzi jedoch seine ganz eigenen Seekarten...

Carl: Sagt guter Mann... müssten wir nicht normalerweise die Küste immer im Blick haben bei unserem Weg, der ja nun einmal die Küste entlang führt?

Jack: Ah was. Hier aufm Meer... Oder, wie ichs nenne, dem Aquarium des Teufels'...

Carl: A-A-A... was? oO #stotter#

Dracula: Aquarium Carl. Das kommt vom lateinischen Wort 'Aqua' für Wasser.

Carl: ICH KANN LATEIN! #ausrast#

Dracula: Sicher. ER kann ja auch lesen. #auf Van Helsing deut#

Van Helsing: #heroisch jedoch gleichzeitig wehmütig an der Reling steh# Das Meer... Siehst du mich Grunella? Ich bin wieder auf dem Meer. Das wunderschöne Meer. Es ist genau so wie du... manchmal ruhig und sanft, dann wieder aufbrausend und voller Leidenschaft. Es ist überall um mich... unter mir... und neben mir... und oben... und wieder unten... und ... #heroisch jedoch gleichzeitig auch etwas wehmütig von der Reling reiher#

Jack: Hey! Immer mit der Fahrtrichtung! Das bleibt doch sons alles an meinem Schiff hängen!

Para: Mei... jetzt wirds eklig. #grusel#

Jack: #Carl anguck# Du putz'as nachher!

Carl: ... Was wollten sie eigentlich vorhin noch sagen Käptn? #Ablenkungsmanöver#

Jack: Hm? #herumschlinger# Ah so... ja... also.. Aquarium des Teufels... Da nützen einem keine Karten! Da nützt einem nur Instink! Äh... Instinkt! #gegen Nasenspitze piek#

Carl: Aber der Weg nach Italien ist doch gar nicht so... äh... gefährlich. #sweatdrop#

Jack: Oooh... du has ja keiiiiine Ahnung! Wohl im Kloster aufgewachsen, wie?

Carl: Äh... #sweatdrop#

Dracula: #oben im Krähennest hock# Wieso krieg ich plötzlich Angst wir könnten sinken? #blink#

Jack: Pass ma auf... ich erklärs dir. #halbe Pirouette dreh# Diese Gewässer sind voll mit den höllischsten Kreaturen die wo gibt! Allein ihr bloßer Anblick würde dir das Blut innen Adern gefriern lassen.

Daisy: #pflanzliche Mutation zum Espenlaub durchmach und zitter#

Carl: Und... und... deshalb fahren wir einen Umweg?

Jack: Genau das! Wir werden sie in die Irre führen! Ich kenn da so ein Eckchen in der Nähe von Bermuda... da bin ich noch jeden losgeworden der mich verfolgt hat.

Carl: Bermuda? Aber das ist ja am anderen Ende der Welt!

Jack: Sicher ist sicher. Ich erinnere mich noch... damals... als sie mich angriffen... es war einfach schauerlich... Das war der Tag... an dem Käptn Jack Spatzi BEINAHE den Löffel abgegeben hätte. #grusel#

Carl: Das ist ja furchtbar!

Jack: Ja! Meine Gabel und mein Messer hatte ich ja schon verloren.

Carl: Ah ja.

Jack: Wenn ich den Löffel auch noch hätte abgeben müssen wäre ich ja komplett ohne Besteck dagestanden! Und das unterscheidet doch gerade einen edlen Piraten von einem dreckigen Freibeuter!

Carl: Was der Löffel?

Brennender Kassierer-Inder: #iiiirgendwo weit weit weg im Hafen von London# DER LÖFFEL EXISTIERT NICHT!

Carl: Was war das? Oo #lausch#

Jack: Oh.. bestimmt nur eine Möwe. Oder wie ich sie nenne... die gefiederten Boten des Todes. #hrhrhrhr#

Carl: #gulp# #Franks Hand ganz fest drück# Du brauchst keine A-A-Angst zu haben. Ich b-b-b-bin ja d-d-d-a.

Frank: #fasziniert auf das Meer hinausglubsch# FISCHI! Fischi sind meine Freunde! Kein Futter! #glucker#

Carl: #sweatdrop#

Dracula: #vom Krähennest herunterspring weil gelangweilt ist# Sagen sie Käptn... sind sie sonst ganz alleine auf dem Schiff?

Jack: #Ausfallschritt# Aber ne, wo denkste hin Mate? Unten im Frachtraum hab ich noch meinen Rettungs-Eunuchen.

Dracula: Ihren bitte was?

Jack: Mein Rettungs-Eunuch. Der Junge hat mir schon gute Dienste geleistet. Und singen kanner auch.

Dracula: Wozu soll so etwas gut sein?

Jack: Na wenn sie wieder kommen... #Stimme senk#

Carl: Die Monster? #bibber#

Jack: Nein... schlimmer. Diese komischen Weiber die seit neustem überall vom Himmel regnen. Aber Käptn Jack Spatzi ist ja nicht blöd. Naaaahahahain... Neulich ham se's mal wieder versucht. Ham mich in die Enge getrieben und versucht mein Schiff zu entern. Tja.. das war der Tag an dem Käptn Jack Spatzi BEINAHE gezwungen worden wäre einen Hut mit Federn zu tragen.

Dracula: Ach du meine Güte.

Carl: Wer macht denn sowas? oO

Eunuch im Laderaum: Haaatschi!

Van Helsing: #dem Inhalt seines Magens schwermütig hinterherwink#

Jack: Aber nich mit mir... ich schnapp mir also meinen Rettungs-Eunuchen, bind ihm die Ankerkette um den Leib und schmeiß ihn ins Wasser...

Dracula: Verstehe. Sie wollten die Damen von sich ablenken.

Jack: Ne. Eigentlich wollt ich dasser das Schiff zieht, der Wind hatte grad ne Flaute.

Dracula: Ja, ist logisch. #sweatdrop#

Jack: Aber wie du schon gesagt has Mate, plötzlich stürzen sich diese seltsamen Weiber auf ihn, knüppeln sich gegenseitig mit ihren "Johnny ich will ein Kind von dir!"- und "Orli ich will ein Kind von dir!"-Schildern nieder und haben mich für einen Moment ganz vergessen. Ich nutze die Chance und fahr so schnell ich kann davon.

Carl: Womit denn wenn Flaute herrschte?

Jack: Außenbordmotor.

Carl: Hä? Aber wieso habt ihr den Eunuch dann überhaupt...?

Jack: Kannsu dir vorstellen wie teuer hiersulande Benzin is? #bedenklich wackel#

Carl: Und was ist dann aus dem Eunuch geworden?

Jack: Och... der hatte ne lange Leitung... irgendwann hab ich ihn dann einfach wieder eingeholt. N' bisschen überholungsbedürftig isser jetzt ja... 4 dieser Angriffe hat er bisher überstanden.

Carl: Was 4 schon?

Jack: Aye. Demnächst is wieder TÜV fällig.

Van Helsing: #angewankt komm# Leute... irgendwie is mir gar nich gut. #schwindelig#

Dracula: Das kommt davon, weil du jedes Mal vorne am Bug rumstehen musst und dich über die Reling lehnst, bis du mit dem Gesicht fast im Wasser hängst.

Jack: Seekrank, aye?

Van Helsing: Wen nennst du hier ein Ei! Duuu duuuu...!

Jack: Immer mit der Ruhe Mate... da habbich was für dich. #absolut verdächtige und verklebte braune Flasche aus dem Mantel zieh# Nimm davon nen Löffel, das hilft immer.

Van Helsing: Okay... dann gebt mir einen Löffel.

Jack: Den Löffel musst du dir schon selber besorgen. Ich leih mein'n nich her. Ein Mann sollte niemals seinen Löffel verleihen. Der Tag an dem Käptn Jack Spatzi seinen Löffel verleiht, ist der Tag an dem er BEINAHE...

Van Helsing: Ach egal, dann tu her! #Flasche schnapp# #glugglugg#

Jack: HEY! Spinnsu? Doch nicht alles auf einmal!

Van Helsing: ... OO Ich glaub ich muss... #vor zum Bug renn#

Dracula: Jetzt geht das schon wieder los. #seufz#

Erzähler: Van Helsing beugt sich jedoch nicht über die Reling um das soeben zu sich genommene wieder dem Meer anheim zu geben, wie alle vermuten, sondern...

Van Helsing: #Auf Bug spring# ICH BIN DER KÖNIG DER WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELT! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jack: Heut is der Tag, an dem Käptn Jack Spatzi BEINAH keinen Rum mehr hat. #sniff#

Erzähler: Der Tag neigt sich, ähnlich wie Van Helsing, langsam seinem Ende zu und Dracula wird wie es seine Natur ist, wieder munterer. Renfield steht schon den ganzen Tag in der Gemeinschaftskabine herum und imitiert auf Befehl seines Herrn einen Esstisch. Bei einer gemütlichen Runde an Deck entdecken dieser und Käptn Spatzi, dass sie viele gemeinsame Interessen haben.

Jack: Ein schönes Mädchen...

Dracula: ... und was Gutes zu trinken...

Jack und Dracula: Jouhoooou! Jouhooou! A pirate's life for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! #sing#

Dracula: #lach# Meine Güte... ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann ich das letzte Mal gesungen hab.

Para: Ich schon. #grusel#

Jack: #zum Glück doch noch einen 'kleinen' Vorrat Rum im Laderaum gefundent hatte# Weissu was Vladi? Wir zwei... wir sin jetzt Brüder... du un ich. Du darfst mich Spatzi nennen.

Dracula: Ääääh... ja. Das ist... Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich fühle mich ja sehr geehrt aber... #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Jaja, unser Tony ist ein wahrer Seemann. Eine Braut in jedem Hafen. Zur Not auch am anderen Ufer des Hafens. #glucks#

Dracula: Diese Bemerkung ist dermaßen unreif, dass ich sie nicht mal mit einer Antwort würdigen werde.

Daisy: YYYYYYYYYYYYY-M-C-A! #sing# #mit Blättchen form#

Dracula: Hat heute jemand Lust auf Salat! #auf Daisy stürzen will#

Carl: #duck# Iieks!

Jack: So is richtig! Immer Stimmung! #Flasche schwenk#

Rettungs-Eunuch: #unter Deck mit den Ketten rassel#

Erzähler: In dieser fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Stimmung wollen wir das Kapitel nun verlassen. Bis spät in die Nacht wird sich noch unterhalten, gestritten, geprügelt und beinahe getötet, bis alle schließlich, mehr oder weniger rechtschaffen, müde sind und einschlafen. In der Ferne hört man leise wie ein brennender Kassierer-Inder den Mond anheult...

Ende Kapitel 20 -

Authors Note:

Und hier also das zweite Kapitel. Zwischen diesem und dem vorhergehenden lagen auch so gut 3 – 4 Wochen. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es auf jeden Fall besser ist. Hoffe es gefällt (falls überhaupt noch jemand liest #sweatdrop#) Ich hab in der Zwischenzeit auch die eine oder andere Geschichte angefangen, die ich nicht veröffentlicht hab. Vielleicht mach ichs ja noch, aber im Augenblick lass ich das lieber. #sweatdrop# Nicht das man mir am Ende vorwirft ich schreibe Mary-Sues #zwinker#


	22. Tripple P Die sümf Oni des Grauens!

Kapitel 21 - Tripple P - Die sümf Oni des Grauens!

Erzähler: Ich heiße sie wieder einmal herzlich Willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel von "Renfield - Die Abenteuer eines Stehmöbels" und . . . bidde was?

Renfield: #ganz unschuldig mit einer noch vor Tinte tropfenden Feder in der Gegend rumsteh# #pfrüüü#

Para: #anderes Blatt reich# Da. Das ist es.

Erzähler: Ah... ja danke... also... alles nochmal von vorne. Ich heiße sie wieder herzlich Willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel von "Erik - Einsames unglückliches unverstandenes geliebtes Genie" . . . Mir wird schlecht #Gesicht verzieh#

Para: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuchi #blush# Gib das Skript wieder her. #reiß# #hüstel# Das ist natürlich nur der Arbeitstitel. Da... feil ich noch dran rum. #räusper# Aber wo ist denn dann das richtige Kapitel?

Van Helsing: #auf einem Blatt rumkritzel# Das ist das Hauuuus vom Niiikooolauuuu... verdammt! Wieso schaff ich das nie!

Para: Gabriel! #brüll#

Van Helsing: Hmpf? #auf Stift rumkau#

Para: #Gabriel einen Vorschlaghammer überzieh# Wie kannst du es wagen auf meinem Meisterwerk deine seltsamen Vorschulspiele auszuleben!

Van Helsing: #Knock-Out#

Para: #Blätter an Erzähler überreich# So... jetzt.

Erzähler: ...

Para: Was? Schon wieder falsch?

Erzähler: Nein... ich lese nur vorsichtshalber erst mal still vor. Man kann ja nie wissen. Aber es scheint wirklich zu passen... #Erzähler-Onkel-Ton# Wir befinden uns weit draußen auf dem Meer. Überall rundherum nichts weiter als Wasser, von Horizont zu Horizont... und hin und wieder eine einsame Flaschenpost auf dem Weg nach Takka-Tukka. Doch plötzlich... im hypnotischen Rauschen des Meeres... erklingt...

Geräusch: PATSCH! #erkling#

Dracula: #immer noch übernatürlich gute Sensorik hat# #Ohr zuck#

Geräusch: ... #bissl wart# PATSCH!

Dracula: #anderes Ohr zuck# #blinzel# #aufwach# Was war das?

Van Helsing: #im Schlaf mit seinem Hut kuschel# Mjam... Karrrrrotten... Nudelsalat... Fischstäbchen... Zimtsternchen... #drauf rumsabber#

Dracula: Ieh. #grausel#

Daisy: #wach ist obwohl Carl noch schläft# Wasn los? #Äuglein reib#

Dracula: Gsch! Ich lausche.

Daisy: #mitlausch#

Geräusch: PATSCH!

Dracula: Das kommt vom Bug... #langsam vorlauf#

Geräusch: #vom Bug her# PATSCH!

Jack: #schnorchelgrunz# Allls im Looood aufm booooood alls n Butter aufm Kudddää.. #brabbel# #rumdreh#

Dracula: #vorsichtig über die Reling schiel# Hmm... da kommt irgendetwas die Schiffswand hochgekrochen... und es kommt direkt auf mich zu.

Geräusch: PATSCH!

Jack: #hochschreck# Was war das!

Dracula: Das versuche ich auch gerade herauszufinden.

Jack: Ich kenn dies's Geräusch... #überleg#

Seltsame Kreatur: #hochgeklettert ist und mittlerweile auf der Reling hock# #mit Fühler-Antennen rumtaxier#

Dracula: Öh... das ist... #näher rangeh# das ist doch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Hummer. #runterbeug und auf Augenhöhe mit Hummer geh#

Hummer: #knopfäugelich rumstiel#

Jack: #Licht aufgeh# Ah jetzt weissichs wieder! Das is... Oo Vladi geh da nich so dicht ran!

Dracula: Wieso denn?

Hummer: #platz# PATSCH!

Dracula: #blink# #ekligen glibbrigen Schleim im Gesicht hat# #blinkblink# Bäääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääh! #mit Armen ruder#

Jack: Verdammt! Ich hätt's wissen müssn! #aufspring und zum Ruder renn#

Erzähler: Bei dem Spektakel erwachen selbst Van Helsing und Carl aus ihrem festen Schlaf. Klein Frank liegt währenddessen in seiner Koje unter Deck und bekommt von alledem nichts mit und Renfield sammelt sein Frühstück aus diversen Spinnennetzen.

Van Helsing: #plopp# Was ist los? Ein Angriff? Was ist es? Zombies, Dämonen, Vampire, Werwölfe, Schwiegermütter? Ich bin für alles gerüstet! #Waffenarsenal zück#

Carl: #kreisch# Van Helsing! Nehmt sofort den atomaren Sprengkörper aus meinem Gesicht!

Daisy: #Schildchen zück# Atombomben nein! Atombomben nein! #demonstrier#

Jack: Wir sin heut Nacht vom Kurs abg'kommen! #Handbremse anzieh und Steuerrad bis zum Anschlag dreh#

Schwarze Res: #quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiietsch# #auf die Seite leg und scharfe Kurve fahr#

Geräusch: #wieder ertön# PATSCH!

Dracula: #Glibber aus dem Gesicht gewischt hat# Sind da etwa noch mehr von denen?

Jack: Ja... sie tauchn immer im Schwarm auf.

Van Helsing: Was zur Hölle ist hier los! #Erklärung verlang#

Jack: Tja.. ich sagte ja... wir sin abgedriftet. Und nun sin wir n der berüchtigten Schätzing-See im Meer des Wahnsinns gelandet!

Trompete aus dem Off: TATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #dramatische Musik spiel#

Carl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Daisy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Rettungs-Eunuch: #gerade unter Deck von Renfield in die Zehe gebissen wurde# Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bekannt vorkommende Stimme aus dem Off: DAS IST DIE APOKALYPSE!

Dracula: Ja schön, und was sind das jetzt für widerliche Viecher?

Jack: Ich bin ihn'n erst einmal begegnet... das war der Tag an dem Käptn Jack Spatzi sich BEINAHE vor Angst in die Hosen geschissen hätte!

Rest: #sweatdrop# #YUCK#

Jack: Hey, ich sagte beinahe!

Erzähler: Immer mehr Hummer krabbeln die Schiffswand empor, einige sind schon auf dem Deck gelandet.

Dracula: Und was genau greift uns da jetzt an? #ungeduldig wird#

Jack: Man nennt sie... Tripple P, die Platzenden Pretonischen Pummer!

Dracula: Meinst du nicht 'bretonische Hummer'?

Jack: Nein... dann hiesses ja PBH. Und das klingt nich so gut.

Dracula: Alles klar. #sweatdrop#

Jack: Sie versuchen Löcher n die Außenwände und Böden von Schiffen zu sprengen.

Carl: Aber wieso? Was haben sie davon?

Jack: Sie spieln Schiffe versenken! Und sie sind süchtig nach diesem Spiel!

Carl: oO

Van Helsing: Pummer also, ja? Kein Problem. Mit meiner patentierten Pummer-Ausrottungsmaschinerie mach ich Frutti di Mare aus dem Gezücht!

Carl: Äh... Van Helsing...

Van Helsing: Stör mich jetzt nicht Carl, ich muss das Böse bekämpfen. #anleg# #ziel# Feuer! #abdrück#

Pummer 1: #tatsächlich getroffen und vernichtet wird#

Van Helsing: Heureka! Die Macht Gottes ist mit mir! Nimm dies Höllenprut, äh, brut!

Deck: #Loch hat#

Wasser: #Aus Loch vorsprudel# glugger

Jack: oO

Van Helsing: Ooops.

Jack: Du Vandale! Mein Schiff! #schnief# #benommen zurücktorkel#

Van Helsing: Aber was sollen wir denn sonst gegen die Viecher machen?

Jack: Wir... müssn sie ers mal dran hinern überhaupt ers aufs Deck zu kriechn! #Besen schnapp und wie wild auf die heraufkriechenden Pummer einschlag#

Erzähler: Doch das Schicksal ist grausam... Jack hat nur diesen einen Besen an Bord. Und immer wieder erklingt das grausame und unerbittliche PATSCH der Pummer, das sie daran erinnert, dass ihre Zeit verrinnt. Unter Deck flitzen Renfield und der Rettungs-Eunuch von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchen so gut es geht die Löcher zu stopfen. Frank schläft immer noch und träumt von steppenden Erdnüssen.

Dracula: Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen. #kopfschüttel# #über die Reling steig#

Van Helsing: Willst du etwa abhauen und uns im Stich lassen! oO

Dracula: #grübel# An die Möglichkeit hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht, aber jetzt wo du's sagst...

Van Helsing: Nein nein, vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Und außerdem... du müsstest jahrelang herumschwimmen bis du wieder an Land kommst! Das hältst nicht mal du aus.

Dracula: O contraire mein lieber Freund, ich müsste nur warten bis es Nacht wird und könnte sehr entspannt zurückfliegen.

Van Helsing: Verdammt. #Kopf hängen lass#

Jack: MeinSchiffmeinSchiffmeinSchiffmeinSchihihihiiiiiff! #heul# #rotier#

Dracula: #seufz# Keine Panik, Jack. Lass mich nur machen.

Erzähler: Dracula dreht sich nun also schwungvoll auf der Reling um und setzt die Beine auf die Außenseite des Schiffes. Dann läuft er, im 90° Winkel wie es so zur lieben Gewohnheit geworden ist, an der Bord-Wand entlang und kickt einen Pummer nach dem anderen weg. Schon bald beginnt sich die Belagerung merklich zu lichten.

Jack: Jaaa! Vladi du bist der Größte! Ole Ole! Gebt mir ein D gebt mir ein A... #Pom-Poms schwing#

Dracula: Jaja, das weiß ich doch. #etwas Pummerschleim von den Stiefeln wisch#

Van Helsing: #Grimasse zieh# Jaja, das weiß ich doch. #nachäff#

Dracula: Also langsam macht die Sache Spaß. #anfang mit den Pummern Fußball zu spielen#

Erzähler: Dracula kickt den Pummer auf sein Knie und versucht sich an einem Kopfball. Aber dummerweise hat er dabei etwas vergessen... Pummer haben Scheren. #griiiiins#

Para: Höre ich da Schadenfreude in deiner Stimme?

Erzähler: Aber nicht doch Chefin. Sie wissen doch, ich bin Profi. #strahl#

Pummer 384: #Dracula in die Nase kneif# #zwick#

Draculas rechtes Augenlid: #zuck#

Pummer 384: #froi# #platz#

Dracula: Wärgh! #Glibber abwisch# Ihr elenden Kreaturen! Das sollt ihr mir büßen!

Erzähler: Kleine blaue Flämmchen beginnen überall an Dracula emporzuzüngeln.

Para: #als kleines blaues Flämmchen tarn und unauffällig mitzüngel# Gnihihiihihi!

Erzähler: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Uh-oh...

Carl: Was ist?

Van Helsing: Duck dich Carl, ich hab ihn schon mal so erlebt...

Carl: Was passiert denn jetzt? oO

Van Helsing: Ich sagte DUCKEN! #in Deckung geh#

Carl: #Daisy einzieh#

Jack: #auch duck# Was hat er vor?

Dracula: STERBT IHR UNWÜRDIGEN GESCHÖPFE! ICH FEGE EUCH UND EUREN ROTZ HINWEG VOM ANGESICHT DIESER ERDE! ASTA LA VISTA BABY!

Inferno: #ausbrech#

Pummer United: #gar sind und ins Meer zurückplums#

Dracula: #befriedigt nick# Let this be a lesson to you. #Asche von der Jacke klopf# #wieder aufs Deck kletter# Und wieder einmal hat der strahlende Prinz der Finsternis den Tag gerettet. Aber ihr müsst mir nicht danken, fallt einfach nur auf die Knie und gebt mir eure Seelen und euer Blut, das ist mir Dank genug. #grins#

Jack: Mein... Schiff... oO

Schwarze Res: #kokel#

Dracula: Oh... naja... das kann schon mal vorkommen wenn man die Mächte der Hölle entfesselt. Aber immerhin schwimmt es noch. #Jack aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopf und weiterlauf#

Erzähler: Und unten im Laderaum...

Renfield und Rettungs-Euchnuch: #mit sämtlichen zur Verfügung stehenden Extremitäten Löcher zudrück# Hiiiiilfe!

Klein Frank: #allmählich aufwach# #gähn# #streck# Irgendwie hätte ich jetzt Appetit auf Hummer... #Magen knurr#

Erzähler: Nun, dieser Gefahr wären unsere Helden mit knapper Not entronnen. Doch welch seltsame Kreaturen und Wagnisse warten noch auf sie, auf ihrem langen gefahrvollen Weg nach Rom? Das nächste Kapitel wird es verraten.

Para: Wow. Das klang ja mal richtig anständig.

Erzähler: Ich habe mich bisher nur zurückgehalten. Jetzt werden sie mich erst so richtig kennenlernen.

Para: Uiuiui. #g#

Erzähler: #knurrr# Ich bin ein Tier wenn man mich lässt!

Kleine Spinne: #auf Erzählers Nase runterlass# Huhu #wink#

Erzähler: #kreisch# #umkipp#

Para: #seufz# Ja ich seh schon... ein feiges Huhn.

Ende Kapitel 21 -

Authors Note:

Dieses Kapitel widme ich einem der genialsten (und meinem derzeit liebsten) deutschen Autoren Frank Schätzing, der mir gezeigt hat, dass man auch mit einem gewissen Hang zum Wahnsinn ein professioneller Schriftsteller sein kann. (Lest sein Gedicht/Kurzgeschichte/Ode "Wollust", dann wisst ihr was ich meine). Sein letztes Buch "Der Schwarm" ging an mir nicht ganz Spurlos vorbei und obwohl es ein ernstes Buch ist (von den gelegentlich eingestreuten genialen Kommentaren wie "Die Geschichte der Statistik ist eine Geschichte der Missverständnisse", " Haben Sie diesen Wurm gesehen? Würden Sie ihn wiedererkennen, wenn wir ihn mit fünf anderen Würmern zu einer Gegenüberstellung laden?" oder "Die mathematische Formel ist nichts, das in einer Höhle oder auf einem Baum lebt, das man streicheln kann oder das die Zähne fletscht, wenn man ihm zu nahe kommt." mal abgesehen), hat es doch den einen oder anderen yrren Gedanken für MSA in mir geweckt. Wer das Buch schon gelesen hat, weiß worauf ich anspiele und wer es nicht gelesen hat, sollte es lesen (was sind schon 1000 Seiten?). #g# Sollte es jemand partout nicht lesen (Schande über Dich! Schande über Deine Kuh! Schande über Deinen Ententeich!), aber wissen wollen was ich meine, dem sei diese HP empfohlen:

www.dieterwunderlich.de

Und dort unter "Belletristik" "Der Schwarm". Aber Vorsicht, SPOILERALARM! Auf dieser Seite wird der Inhalt des Buches bis zum Schluss hin sehr ausführlich beschrieben, wer es also vielleicht doch noch lesen und sich die Spannung nicht verderben will (denn darum wäre es wirklich schade) lässt lieber die Finger davon.

Ansonsten noch einen schönen Gruß an mein großes Vorbild Lacrima Draconis die mich mit ihrer "Herr der Spinner"-Triologie (und bald isses sogar ne Quadrologie #bounce#) überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hat meinen ganz eigenen Wahnsinn zu Papier/Bildschirm zu bringen. Ich habe mir erlaubt einem ihrer Charaktere einen kurzen Gastauftritt zu verschaffen. #demütig das Haupt beug#

Weiterhin, noch einmal, und immer wieder, danke ich meinen Beta-Lesern und besten Freunden die eine Irre haben kann #schnüff#: Kodachi, Child of Storm und Loefflers Kartoffel #knuddel# Was wäre ich nur ohne Euch?

So... das war die Dankesrede, ich warte nur noch auf den Oscar dazu. ;)

(at)Lacrima Draconis: Vergeeeebung! #kriech# Ich hab noch überlegt ob ich einfach ein neues Kapitel erstell und da reinschreib: guckt auf ff de #sweatdrop# Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder ganz lieb und brav. #strahl# Schau, sogar ein neues Kapitel. #stolz zeig# Und der Link hat mich mehr als gefreut. #froifroi# Dann werd ich da einfach ab und zu mal vorbeihupfen und Dich nerven. #g#

(at)Andalglarien: Und schon wieder eins. Is das nicht fein? #g# Aber lass Lausis Ohren in Ruhe, die braucht er doch um Pummer aufzuspüren. ;)


	23. Ah jetzt ja! Eine Insel!

Kapitel 22 - Ah jetzt ja! Eine Insel!

Erzähler: #Kino-Trailer-Voice ON# Erleben sie das erstaunlichste Remake dieses Jahrtausends! Bewundern sie endlich die Real-Verfilmung eines der beliebtesten Zeichentrickfilme aller Zeiten...

Ein verrückter Despot hält alle anderen seiner Art gefangen. #flash#

In einem unterseeischen Hochsicherheitstrakt, wo er sie nur zu seiner eigenen Erbauung hält. #flash# Doch er hat nicht mit IHM gerechnet... er ist der letzte Freilebende seiner Art... Er ist...

DER LETZTE MIT HORN! #flashflash#

Er hat eine Waffe

Er hat ein Horn

Und er ist sehr sehr sauer!

Verpassen sie nicht, Arnold Schwarzenegger in seiner letzten Hauptrolle!

Arnold: #steirische Tracht anhat# #unterm linken Arm eine Bazooka# #unterm rechten Arm ein Alphorn# I'll blow back! #tröööööööööööööööööööööööööööööött#

Para: HÄ?

Erzähler: OH... äh... #hust# Ich meinte... oooh Sterne! #nach oben deut#

Para: Verdienst du dir nebenbei heimlich Geld als Kinosprecher? #anäug#

Erzähler: Ja... nein... also... schon... aber nur auf 400 Euro Basis.

Para: Das wird das Finanzamt zu entscheiden haben. Solange deine Tätigkeit hier nicht darunter leidet kannst du machen was du willst. #shrug# ... Wobei das wohl auch schon nicht mehr viel ausmacht.

Erzähler: Oh danke Chefin, vielen vielen Dank, sie sind wirklich zu gütig ich bin zu Tränen gerührt ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll ich...

Para: Du sollst nix sagen, du sollst lesen. NOW!

Erzähler: #zuck# Yes Sir! ... Ma'am... äh... Chefin. #salutier# Seit dem letzten Kapitel sind nun einige Wochen vergangen...

Leser: Wochen? MONATE!

Para: #duck#

Erzähler: Ich meinte doch IN der Geschichte. #grins# Da muss man sich ja wohl auch einen Nebenjob suchen... #murmel# Sei es, wie es sei, die "Schwarze Res" ist vollständig generalüberholt und Renfield sowie der Rettungs-Eunuch befinden sich, nach den anstrengenden Arbeiten die sie vollkommen alleine bewältigen durften, während alle anderen auf dem Deck in Liegestühlen saßen und Drinks mit Röhrchen und Schirmchen genossen, im Generalstreik für einen zusätzlichen Arbeitstag und die Einführung von Schiffsplanken mit Klettverschlüssen.

Rettungs-Eunuch: #Schild festhalt# 'Ich sag's meinem großen Bruda!'

Renfield: #auch Schild halt# 'Auch wir Möbel haben Rechte, mein Schatz!'

Tommy: #Mini-Schildchen halt# 'Mehr Abfall!'

Rest: #Die drei sehr herzlich ignorier und weiter die Überfahrt genieß#

Erzähler: Der Rest? Nein, nicht der ganze Rest...

Dracula: #etwas noch bleicher als sonst rumhäng#

Van Helsing: #Sonnenbrille kurz von der Nase schieb# Nicht das es mich wirklich interessiert aber... was ist mit ihm?

Carl: #an Röhrchen saug# #shrug# Seit wann kümmert's mich ob er lebt oder stirbt? Nein warte... es würde mich sogar sehr freuen wenn er stirbt.

Daisy: #mit Blatt auf Carls Kopf hau# Sag doch sowas nicht!

Carl: Wie bitte? Also entschuldige mal, was geht das dich an? #Kopf reib#

Daisy: Ich finde ihn... nett. #blush#

Carl: Oh bitte nein... #Schläfen massier#

Klein Frank: Vielleicht will er ein Eis? #rüberlauf# Onkel Lausi... willst du vielleicht ein Eis haben?

Dracula: #knurrr#

Frank: Nucki Nuss oder Nucki Erdbeer?

Dracula: #KNURRRRRRRRRRR#

Frank: Oder doch lieber...

Dracula: Soll ichs für dich buchstabieren? K-N-U-R-R!

Jack: Ich weissnich... er sieht auch so 'n bisschen eingedörrt aus. Finnet ihr nich?

Dracula: #Mast umarm# Bluuuuuuuuuuut! #röchel#

Van Helsing: Menno, Spielverderber. In ein paar Minuten wäre ich von selber drauf gekommen. #schmoll#

Dracula: Ich verdurste hier, ihr dämlichen Blutkonserven! #Fangzähnle krieg#

Van Helsing: Denk nicht mal dran mein Großer, du weißt ja was sonst passiert. #'Like a Virgin' pfeiff#

Dracula: Jaja, ich weiß... #Jack anguck# #denk# Nah... dann sterb ich an Alkoholvergiftung #sweatdrop#

Rettungs-Eunuch: #vom anderen Ende des Schiffs ruf# Und mich brauchst du auch nicht anzusehen.

Dracula: Also bitte, da verhungere ich doch lieber in allen Ehren. #Adel verpflichtet#

Rettungs-Eunuch: Was soll jetzt das wieder heißen? Seh ich dem Herrn vielleicht nicht appetitlich genug aus? Mein schönes seidiges Haar, meine zarte weiße Haut und hast du überhaupt schon mal in meine BEZAUBERNDEN AUGEN GESCHAUT!

Dracula: #äug# Ich bin hungrig... nicht verzweifelt.

Rettungs-Eunuch: Du willst mich beleidigen was? Aber ich bin nicht nur irgendein Sklave. Ich bin auch ein Mensch, ich hab auch eine Seele!

Dracula: Seelen werden ganz allgemein überschätzt, glaub mir.

Rettungs-Eunuch: Beiß mich!

Dracula: Bidde?

Rettungs-Eunuch: BEISS MICH!

Van Helsing: Ich wette 5 Pfund, dass er ihn beißt.

Jack: Da halt ich gegn. #Geld auf einen Haufen leg#

Daisy: #murmel# Wenn ich doch nur Blut hätte... #seufz#

Erzähler: Mitten in dieser hitzigen Diskussion erklingt plötzlich ein seltsamer Ton, wie der Ruf eines Kriegshornes...

Para: Machst du da etwa schon wieder Werbung in meiner Geschichte?

Erzähler: Nein nein wirklich, das ertönt da.

Para: Na dann isses ja gut. #misstrauisch aufpass#

Erzähler: Und kurz darauf hört man eine Melodie aus den Wolken erschallen...

Wolke: #Schallala#

Carl: Das Lied kenn ich doch irgendwoher... #grübel#

Dracula: Das ist Wagners Walkürenritt. #ächz# #schwach#

Van Helsing: War ja klar, dass DU dich wieder auskennst mit so unanständigen Sachen.

Dracula: Ich hab nicht mal mehr genug Energie mich über deine Dummheit lustig zu machen... #deprimiert#

Klein Frank: #hochdeut# Da! Guckt mal! Groooße Vögel! Ob das unsere Freunde sind?

Jack: #glotz# Das sin keine Vögel! Das sin Drachen! Draaachen!

Altes Männchen aus dem Off: Unsinn! Hier hat es seit 1000 Jahren keinen Drachen mehr gegeben!

Jack: Wasn das? Hör ich jetzt schon'n Klabautermann? oO Und außerdem mein ich doch diese Flugdingers... wo so Menschen dran... #trudelnde Gesten mit dem Zeigefinger mach# Ach... egal wasses is... Mayonnaise! #Kampfschrei#

Erzähler: Ein Heer von Mary-Sues steuert im Sturzflug auf die "Schwarze Res" zu, angeführt von Jennifer an der Spitze des Kampf-Sue-Geschwaders. Heute im passenden marineblauen Kostüm, mit Admiralsabzeichen. Denn selbstverständlich hat sie ihr Kapitänspatent bereits mit 11 Jahren erworben und wurde dann mit 12 zum Admiral ernannt, nachdem sie ganz alleine, nur bewaffnet mit einem Mascara, einem Gummiband und ein paar Flocken Müsli, die gesamte Flotte von Süd-Ost-Ober-Unter-Tullerreuth versenkt hat, 4:0.

Dracula: Blut! #jauchz# Kommt her Mädels! #hüpf# #geifer#

Van Helsing: Verdammt, jetzt dreht er durch. #auf Dracula stürz# Das sind unsere Feinde! Die dürfen uns nicht kriegen, verstehst du? #Dracula am Kragen schüttel#

Dracula: #blink# #schnupper# Hast du ein neues Aftershave? #Hals anstier#

Van Helsing: Geh weg von mir! #Satz rückwärts mach#

Jennifer: Wir kriegen euch! Widerstand ist zweckloooos! Los meine Schwestern, setzen wir unsere Geheimwaffe ein! #wedelwinkzeichengeb#

Erzähler: Die Mary-Sues betätigen einen Knopf an den Stereoanlagen die an den Flugdrachen angebracht sind. Auf dem Knopf steht: Sirenen-Modus

Van Helsing: Was ist das? #aufhorch#

Carl: Klingt merkwürdig. #Ohren aufspann#

Dracula: Und irgendwie... einschläfernd... #schnorch#

Lautsprecheranlage der Mary-Sues: Hör auf miiiiiiiiiiiiich, glaube miiiiiiiiiia, Augen zuuuuuuuuuuuuu, vertraue miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! #zischel#

Erzähler: Nach und nach fallen allen Männern und sonstigen auf dem Schiff die Augen zu. Auch wenn Renfield sich lange beharrlich weigert, indem er vorgibt eine Großvaterstanduhr zu sein. Schließlich jedoch erliegt auch er dem Bann und tickt im Schlaf leise vor sich hin.

Jennifer: #extrem grausam-schrilles Lachen ertönen lass# Sieg meine Schwestern! Endlich haben wir sie! Und seht mal, da unten ist sogar Orli!

Restliche Mary-Sues: #begeistert kreisch#

Jennifer: Wie kommt der eigentlich hierher? #wunder# Na egal... zum Angriiiiiiiiiiiff! Wir werden sie lieb haben bis der Arzt kommt! #Sturzflug auf die wehrlose Besatzung#

Erzähler: Doch im allerletzten Augenblick, als schon alles verloren erscheint, ertönen wieder seltsame Klänge durch die Luft, deren Quelle noch nicht genau auszumachen ist.

Jennifer: #abrupt stopp# Was ist das? #hektisch nach allen Seiten umschau#

Erzähler: Am Horizont ploppt eine ca. 1,80 m große Gestalt in einem bauschigen malvenfarbenen Kleid, einer rosanen Turmfrisur unter der sich 2 Geheimratsecken verbergen, und einer enorm stylischen Sonnenbrille auf. Sie hält ein Mikrofon in der Hand und räuspert sich laut und vernehmlich.

Feenartige Gestalt: Sprechprobe Sprechprobe 1 2 3 lalalaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jennifer: #blinzel# Hab ich jetzt den Höhenkoller?

Feenartige Gestalt: #anfang zu singen# I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end!

Daisy: #blinzel#

Feenartige Gestalt: #weitersing# Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul

Carl: #aufwach# Was ist das für eine wunderbare...?

Feenartige Gestalt: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

Van Helsing: #auch erwacht ist# Es ist absolut hypnotisch. Ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen. #ätherisch herumtanz#

Feenartige Gestalt: Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you

Dracula: #am Bug häng und in Richtung der feenartigen Gestalt glubsch# Das klingt wie... Engelsgesang. #schmacht# Ich bin auf einmal völlig willenlos.

Jennifer: Verdammt! Sie benutzt ABBA! #zähneknirsch# Bleibt gefälligst hier ihr Memmen! #"Schwarzer Res" hinterherkeif die sich nun mit rasch zunehmendem Tempo entfernt# MÄNNER TANZEN NICHT! #aufreg#

Erzähler: Carl, Van Helsing und Dracula haben angefangen zu rudern was das Schiff hält um nur möglichst schnell zur Quelle dieser "himmlischen Musik" zu gelangen.

Jennifer: Rückzug meine Schwestern, wir schmieden einen neuen Plan! Wir werden sie kriegen. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich in meinem Leben tue! #rumgargel# #umkehr#

Geschwader: #mitkehr#

Feenartige Gestalt: #plötzlich auf Deck materialisier# Puh meine Herren, das war aber mal ganz schön knapp nicht wahr?

Jack: #allmählich auch aus dem Schlaf erwach# Wassn hier los? oO Was machtn das da auf meim Schiff? #deut#

Feenartige Gestalt: #Sonnenbrille zurechtrück und Jack angrins# Welcome to Bermuda, Mr. Anderson.

Jack: OO Ich heiss nich Anderson...

Feenartige Gestalt mit Sonnenbrille: Oh. Nicht? Öhm... #Terminkalender zück# Frodo?

Alle: #kopfschüttel# Nein.

Feenartige Gestalt mit Sonnenbrille: Na sowas... #weiterblätter# Shrek?

Alle: Nope.

Feenartige Gestalt mit Sonnenbrille: Dann habt ihr gar keinen Termin? Tstststs... also dann weiß ich nicht ob ich Zeit für euch habe. #auf große Digitalarmbanduhr guck# Naja okay... vielleicht kann ich euch dazwischen schieben. Wenn ich mich erst mal vorstellen darf... #Visitenkarten an alle verteil#

Carl: #les# "Agent Frieda"...

Dracula: #les# "Gute Fee in allen Lebenslagen"...

Jack: #les# "Auch gegen viralen Menschenbefall"? oO

Van Helsing: ...

Dracula: Wusst ichs doch. #kicher#

Van Helsing: DA STEHT DOCH AUCH GAR NIX MEHR!

Dracula: Das ist eine ganz lahme Ausrede mein Junge.

Agent Frieda: #seufz# Egal. Wir steuern jetzt erst mal Bermuda an, ich werd so schnell seekrank.

Jack: #Frieda anguck der mit seinen kleinen Schmetterlingsflügelchen gut 15cm über dem Deck schwebt# ... #nix sag#

Agent Frieda: #Zauberstäbchen schwing# Bibbedi Babbedi... Enter!

Jack: Wen willer entern? #blink#

Erzähler: Es tut einen grellen Lichtblitz, Blümchen, Sternchen, spitze Nägel, zerbrochenes Glas und anderes Funkelzeug rieselt hernieder und die "Schwarze Res" befindet sich an den Gestaden einer tropischen Insel.

Dracula: Alloha. #eyebrow#

Erzähler: Damit meint der Graf nicht etwa den hawaiianischen Gruß, den er natürlich gar nicht kennt, sondern das rumänische Wort für: "Boah ey, Mann bin ich jetzt aber sowas von beeindruckt."

Klein Frank: Sandburg bauen! #freudig jubilier# #vom Schiff spring und sofort anfang im Sand rumzupatschen#

Van Helsing: #still wearing the obligatorische Rollkragenpulli# Heiiiss! #ächz#

Carl: Ich wollte ja nichts sagen... aber ich hab mich die ganze Fahrt über schon gewundert, dass ihr den angelassen habt. #hüstel#

Klein Frank: Ich will auch ne Badehose! #verlang#

Agent Frieda: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. #smile# #Stäbchen schwenk# Bibbedi Babbedi PING!

Erzähler: Riesel riesel... ihr wisst schon.

Klein Frank: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Da ist ja ne Glühbirne drauf! #froiii# #Agent Frieda anstrahl# Freund. #smile#

Erzähler: Klein Franks Wunsch hatte allerdings noch einen Nebeneffekt...

Carl: Wieso ist es denn plötzlich so luftig...? #nach unten guck# Äh... huch! Van Helsing! #quietsch#

Van Helsing: Was ist denn jetzt wieder? #genervt#

Carl: MACH DOCH DIE AUGEN AUF!

Erzähler: Nicht nur Klein Frank, sondern gleich die komplette Besatzung wurde von Agent Frieda mit Badekleidung ausstaffiert.

Carl: #giftgrüne Bermudashorts mit Blümchenmuster panisch festhalt, weil dummerweise zu groß is#

Van Helsing: #rot-weiß geringelten Männer-Badeanzug mit tiefem Brustausschnitt anblinzel# Ich fühle mich so... nackt. #umguck# Ah! #Hut auf dem Boden entdeck und wieder aufsetz# Besser. #zufrieden#

Dracula: #hektisch mit Schützmibrenn hantier# Könnte mir mal jemand helfen, mein rechtes Knie brennt! #ruder# #kurze Shorts mit Palmen und lachenden Sonnen verpasst gekriegt hat#

Renfield: Meister, wir retten euch, ja das tun wir! #seltsames dreckiges Tüchlein umgebunden hat das, und dafür sind wir alle dankbar, seltsamerweise NIE unvorteilhaft verrutscht# #panisch nach Löschmitteln umguck#

Erzähler: Renfields Blick fällt auf den Feuerlöscher der unter dem Steuerrad aufbewahrt wird.

Renfield: Wir haben es! #schnapp und Dracula damit von oben bis unten einschäum#

Dracula: #blink# #plötzlich als Schneemann dasteh# Reeenfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiield! #brüll#

Renfield: Uh-oh... aber Meister... ihr brennt immerhin nicht mehr!

Jack: Da hatter recht Vladi. #weiße Hose aus Segeltuch anhat#

Agent Frieda: Sehr schick, wirklich. #zufrieden mit Werk ist#

Jack: Also... ich muss sagn... Käptn Jack Spatzi ist BEINAHE beeindruckt. Wie machstn das?

Agent Frieda: Na erlaube mal... das ist mein Beruf! Hast du nicht gesehen was auf meiner Visitenkarte steht? Ich bin eine Fee, ich erfülle Wünsche.

Van Helsing: Kann man denn davon leben?

Agent Frieda: Naja... nicht so wirklich. Die Zeiten sind schlecht. Mein letzter Kunde war ein Frosch, der unbedingt ein Einbauregal sein wollte. Und als ich ihn verwandelt hatte, hat er mich nicht bezahlt sondern ist einfach mit meiner Leselampe auf und davon nach Schweden! Undankbares Pack. Jetzt kann ich abends keine Cora-Romane mehr lesen! #schimpf#

Dracula: Wenn es ihnen an Mobiliar fehlt, ich hätte da ein altes Gerümpelstück äußerst preisgünstig abzugeben. #Renfield anfunkel#

Agent Frieda: #Renfield stirnrunzelnt anguck# Ne... er sieht nicht aus als wäre er ne große Leuchte.

Dracula: Wohl war.

Agent Frieda: Um mir einen angemessenen Lebensstil leisten zu können, verkaufe ich außerdem 1A-Marken-Digitaluhren zum Spottpreis und Handtücher.

Daisy: Ich will ne Uhr! #plärr#

Carl: #ignorier# Einen Moment... soll das wirklich heißen... ihr erfüllt unsere Wünsche?

AGent Frieda: So stehts im Vertrag.

Van Helsing: #verdattert dasteh# Wirklich? #auf einmal ganz ernst werd# Je... jeden Wunsch?

Agent Frieda: Fast. Kommt mir nicht mit Weltrettung oder sowas, dagegen hab ich ein Attest.

Carl: Oh nein. Van Helsing...? #übles ahn#

Van Helsing: Soll es wirklich wahr sein? Soll ich sie endlich wiedersehen können? #glasige Augen krieg#

Dracula: Na das kann ja was werden. #sweatdrop#

Jack: Wieso? Was issn? #keinen Plan von gar nichts#

Agent Frieda: Wie kann ich dir denn Helfen, Mr. Van Helsing?

Van Helsing: Beinahe kommt es mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass meine Augen sie das letzte mal erblickten. #melancholisch#

Agent Frieda: Jetzt sprich und halt keine langen Reden, ich glaub da hinten will jemand ein Handtuch kaufen! #lins#

Carl: Van Helsing, nicht! Ihr könntet es doch so viel sinnvoller nutzen. Ihr könntet zum Beispiel um eure Erinnerungen bitten!

Van Helsing: #Carl trotzig anschau# Doch! Wieso gönnst du mir mein Glück nicht! Bist du eifersüchtig?

Carl: #betreten schweig#

Daisy: Ach was, das meint er nicht so. #patpat#

Agent Frieda: #wieder auf Digitaluhr guck# #taptaptap# Wären wir dann so weit?

Van Helsing: Ja! Ich spreche es aus... ich will... meine kleine gelbe Quietscheente wiederhaben!

Agent Frieda: Also Wünsche haben die Leute... #shrug# Bibbedi Babbedi RAM!

Erzähler: In Van Helsings Hand materialisiert sich ein Haufen Glitzerzeug. Als er diesen beiseite wedelt, stößt er tatsächlich auf ein Gummientchen.

Van Helsing: Oh... oh... oooooooooooooooooh... #vollendetes Glück# #Tränchen in den Augen#

Carl und Dracula: #sweatdrop#

Jack: Wennich jetz bloß wüsste... spinnt ihr... oder spinnich? #am Kopf kratz#

Van Helsing: Versteht ihr denn nicht?

Alle: Nein. #unisono#

Van Helsing: Ein Mann ist nie allein, wenn er sein Gummientchen bei sich hat. #schnüffz# #liebevoll Ente kraul# Ich habe es verloren... damals... im Krieg geben die Türken...

Dracula: Moment... war es DAS was du immer unter dem Kopfkissen versteckt hattest?

Van Helsing: #nick# Meine kleine Quaxi. #knuddel# Sie war mein Glücksbringer. Als ich sie verlor, da... öh... #Augen zusammenkneif# Also wenn ich ehrlich bin ist alles was danach kam nur noch eine große weiße Kohlsuppe für mich. #grübel#

Dracula: #verzweifelt umguck# Gibt's denn hier keine kleinen leicht entzündlichen Eingeborenenhütten? #Ader an Stirn poch#

Agent Frieda: Noch nicht... aber wenn du es dir wünscht...

Dracula: Neinneineineein. Stop Mr... äh... Lady... äh... Wasauchimmer! Ich wünsche mir etwas anderes.

Agent Frieda: Bitte? #Block zück#

Dracula: Blut! #gier#

Agent Frieda: Geschnitten oder am Stück?

Dracla: Egal. Nur viel! Sehr viel! Und bitte Körpertemperatur, ja? Ich lege Wert darauf, dass der Geschmack sich entfaltet. Blutgruppe 0 positiv. Ach ja, und Damenblut. Wie schon gesagt, rein aus Geschmackstechnischen Gründen.

Agent Frieda: #murmel# An was für eine Gruppe Irrer bin ich diesmal nur geraten? #lautsag# Aber bitte sehr, wie der Herr wünschen, kommt sofort. #fuchtelwackelgestikulier# Bibbedi Babbedi checksum!

Erzähler: 5 Meter hinter Dracula befindet sich plötzlich ein sehr großer in den Boden eingelassener Swimmingpool mit Sprungbrett. Die Flüssigkeit in dem Pool schimmert verdächtig rot.

Carl: IGITT! Das sieht ja aus als hätte eine satanische Sekte gewütet. OO

Dracula: Jupp. Genau so wie ich es mag. OLE! #anlauf nehm und reinspring# #schlürfplansch# #Fontänle mach#

Carl: #erschüttert und angewidert umdreh# #versuch die Geräusche im Hintergrund zu ignorieren#

Agent Frieda: So... der Nächste?

Jack: #immer noch fasziniert zwischen Van Helsing mit der Ente und Dracula im Pool hin- und herguck# Ääääh... #Denkprozess läuft langsam wieder an#

Agent Frieda: #Jack zuwend# Okay. Mr. Sparrow...

Jack: Spatzi.

Agent Frieda: Verzeihung. Mr. Spatzi. Was ist ihr sehnlichster Wunsch?

Jack: Najaaaa... #mit Stiefeln im Sand scharr# Ich hab' mir ja immer schon sowas gewünsch... was auf meiner Schulter sitzn und mit mir sprechen kann. Wissense... was das zu 'nem Piraten passt.

Agent Frieda: Jaja, Pirat. Verstehe. Schulter. Alles klar. #Ärmel hochkrempel# Bibbedi Babbedi Bottleneck!

Stimme aus dem Wasser: Kreuzdonnerwetter, Mast- und Schottbruch noch einmal! Welcher Höllenhund hat mich denn jetzt hierher getragen!

Jack: Is das für mich? #erfreut wank#

Agent Frieda: Ja, nur zu. Geh hin und mach dich mit ihm bekannt. #smile#

Jack: #Dahin geh wo die Stimme an den Strand gespült wurde#

Totenschädel ohne Körper: HEY! Du! Du elender skorbutzerfressener Lulatsch!

Jack: Meinssu mich?

Totenschädel ohne Körper: Ja! Zittere! Füüüürchte dich!

Jack: Ah ja.. gut. Äh... wieso?

Totenschädel ohne Körper: Ich bin Murray! Der schreckliche Dämonenschädel! WUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: Soso.

Murray: Ich bin gekommen um Chaos und Zerstörung über die Welt zu bringen! Verzweiflung! LEID! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: Hmhm.

Murray: Sag mal... ich hab das Gefühl du nimmst mich nicht so richtig ernst. #bösartig mit Zähnen rumklapper weil ja sonst nichts anderes hat#

Jack: Doch doch. Ich hat' mir dich nur ... 'n bisschn anners vorgestellt. Aber mal sehn. #Murray hochheb und testweise auf die Schulter hock#

Murray: #auf Jacks Schulter auf- und abklapper# Das ist viel besser! Von hier oben aus kann ich die Welt doch gleich noch viel besser in Angst und Schrecken versetzen! WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wie heißt du Bursche? Ich ernenne dich zu meinem dämonischen Leib-Kopfträger.

Rettungs-Eunuch: #Verschlafen aus dem Kojenbereich der schwarzen Res gekrabbelt komm# Was ist denn das für ein Lärm? #gähn#

Murray: Hey! Duuuu! Kleines blondes Mädchen! FÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜRCHTE DICH! #brüll#

Rettungs-Eunuch: #blink# #sprechenden Totenschädel seh# IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEK! #schnell wieder unter Deck verschwind#

Jack: #Murray anguck# Ich glaub' ... das isser Beginn einer wunnerbaren Freundschaft. #grins#

Murray: MUHAHAHAHAHA! #zustimmend# #sich von Jack an Bord tragen lass#

Carl: #an Agent Friedas Rockzipel zupf#

Agent Frieda: #eyebrow# Wassn?

Carl: Ich wüsste jetzt meinen Wunsch. #anmerk#

Agent Frieda: Na schön. Was darf's denn diesmal sein? Ein Gebirge aus Semmelbröseln und Sekundenkleber oder doch lieber der Original-Nierenstein von Attila dem Hunnen in der auf 12.000 Stück limitierten Auflage?

Carl: Nein.

Agent Frieda: Nein. Schön. Und was dann? Beeil dich Junge, ich merk schon langsam wie dieser Geruch wieder herüberweht...

Carl: Welcher Geruch?

Agent Frieda: MENSCHEN! Weißt du überhaupt wie ekelhaft Menschen riechen?

Carl: Naja... ich bin ja nun schon ne Zeit lang mit Van Helsing unterwegs. #sweatdrop#

Agent Frieda: Ach daher kommt das! #bös zu Van Helsing schau#

Van Helsing: Plätscher plätscher Feder Wasser mag doch jeder

geh schon mal nach Haus er kommt ein Tröpfchen später

Lal-la la-la lala la, lala-lal-a lala la-la ... #sing# #ganz vertieft mit Quaxi spiel#

Agent Frieda: Hoffentlich bin ich die bald los. #sweatdrop# Äh.. also, wie war noch gleich dein Wunsch?

Carl: Ich will endlich nach Hause, wo ich in Sicherheit bin vor... vorvorvor... Pummern, irren Weibern auf fliegenden Drachen und Sand in den Hosen! #schimpf# #gestikulier#

Agent Frieda: Na das klingt ja fast normal... #Stab schwing# Bibbedi Babbedi Home! #tipp#

Erzähler: Ein paar Hundert Meter vor dem Strand öffnet sich plötzlich ein riesiger Strudel im Meer. Direkt über der Öffnung schwebt ein grelles Neonschild mit der Aufschrift: "PUNKT A". Der Strudel entwickelt eine so ungeheure Saugkraft, dass er Van Helsing, Dracula, Carl, Klein Frank und Renfield wie ein enorm hungriger Staubsauger zu sich hinzieht und verschluckt. Sofort danach schließt sich der Strudel wieder und rülpst zum Abschied leise "Servus".

Agent Frieda: Gnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Schon wieder reingelegt! #Haare rauf und auf Zauberstab rumhüpf# Was ist mit meiner Bezahlung? Na wartet... das nächste menschliche Wesen, das mir über den Weg läuft, wird so dermaßen unsägliche Qualen davontragen, dass selbst die Götter sich schaudernd abwenden!

Rettungs-Eunuch: #vom Schiff rübergeschlichen kommt# Ist der ekelhafte Totenschädel endlich weg? Kann ich jetzt meinen Wunsch sagen?

Agent Frieda: #umdreh# ... #griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins# #funkel#

Rettungs-Euchnuch. Darf ich? #blink#

Erzähler: Wieder einmal versinkt die Sonne rot in der Karibik... Blut wird wohl vergossen werden in dieser Nacht...

- Ende Kapitel 22 -

Authors Note:

#ungläubig auf Datum der letzten Aktualisierung guck# Wow... 3 Monate schon. Tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, die schon lange auf eine Fortsetszung warten. (Nich haun!) Aber dafür ist sie auch doppelt so lang. #grins# Es gibt ein paar Stellen in dem Kapitel die mir recht gut gefallen und ein paar die mir nicht so gut gefallen... alles in allem ein durchschnittliches Kapitel, meiner Meinung nach.

Und ich liiiiebe Murray. Definitiv der genialste Charakter aus Monkey Island 3 und 4. #smile# Ihm sei hiermit ein Denkmal gesetzt.

(at)Andalglarien: Ich will über die Erde regieren und meinen eigenen Staat regieren. Vernunft und Verstand verabscheue ich, Macht und Wahnsinn, das fordre ich! #muhahaha#

Murray: Miauz! Genau!

(at)Lacrima: Ja… das Dilemma kenn ich. Das hatte ich auch schon ein paar mal. Du hast ja auch schon wieder fleißig geschrieben. Harry Potter und Van Helsing muss ich noch lesen, Beyond Good and Evil hab ich noch nicht durchgespielt… versteh ich Deine Story trotzdem, bzw. spoilerst Du? Und Resident Evil sowie National Treasure hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Fehlt mir auch wieder das Hintergrundwissen. (Haaa… ich bin unwissend #g#)

(at) HughJackmanFan: Heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich komm wieder, keine Frage. #smile#

(at) Sirius-MyLove: Alles auf einmal? Au weih… das is ne Menge. #g# Wenns gefallen hat freu ich mich natürlich sehr.


	24. Der alte Mann und das Holz

Kapitel 23 - Der alte Mann und das Holz

Stimmen: Wir wissen, dass du es willst... warum sträubst du dich? Tu doch was du begehrst... #waber#

Para: Nein! Ich bleibe standhaft!

Stimmen: Sieh uns nur einmal an... erfreuen wir dein Auge nicht? Sind wir nicht formvollendet und perfekt? So zart und...

Para: Geht weg! Lasst mich in Ruhe! #Grimasse zieh# #Ohren zuhalt#

Erzähler: Äh, Chefin... #auf die Schulter tipp#

Para: #kreisch# Aaaaaaah! Die Stimmen! Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf! Sie lassen mich nicht in Frieden! #wegrenn#

Erzähler: Sie macht jetzt seit... #auf Uhr guck# einer Stunde Diät. #sweatdrop#

Para: #aus der Ferne# Die Stimmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Erzähler: Ich fang dann einfach schon mal an, okay? #hüstel# Also... in dem seltsamen Strudel, der sich vor der Küste Bermudas geöffnet hatte, werden unsere 5 Freude...

Nerviger männlicher Sänger aus dem Off: Julian und Dick, Anne und George und Timmy, der Huuuuuund...

Para: Aarghs! Die Stimmen!

Erzähler: RUHE! #BRÜLL#

Mucks' Mäuschen: Miep #still is#

Erzähler: Besser. #schnaub# Sie werden in diesem Mords-Strudel ziemlich durchgeschüttelt und reisen durch ein Kaleidoskop an seltsamen Formen und Farben...

Van Helsing: Arethusa! #wehmütig eine Hand ausstreck#

Erzähler: Er nu wieder. #sweatdrop# #wabernde Formen genau anguck# #Augen zusammenkneif# Also ich finde ja mehr, dass es aussieht wie ein explodierter Wischmopp den man in Alufolie gewickelt und mit Zitronen bestückt hat... Aber bitte. #shrug# Schließlich hat die Irrfahrt ein Ende und mit dem sanft gurgelnden Geräusch einer Ferguson-Toilette fallen unsere Helden aus dem Ausguss auf eine Pflastersteinstraße.

Alle: #plums#

Strudel mit Neonschild 'PUNKT B': #glucksernd schließ und in nichts auflös#

Van Helsing: Auauauauau... meine Bandscheiben. #knack#

Carl: #nix sag aber mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht Hinterteil reib#

Renfield: Diese Ehre.. oh diese Ehre... #jammer#

Dracula: Hm? Was für eine Ehre?

Renfield: Dass euer Hochwohlgeboren der Herr Graf beliebte auf mir zu landen. #japs#

Dracula: Ach das. #runtergeh#

Renfield: Oh vielen vielen Dank mein Herr... #keuch# #wieder Luft krieg#

Dracula: Wieso sprichst du eigentlich wieder in der Einzahl? #auffall#

Renfield: Tommy... #sniff# Er hat mich verlassen und ist auf dem Schiff geblieben.

Dracula: Ein großer Verlust für uns alle. #Fingernägel reinig#

Renfield: Er hat da einen Holzwurm aus Essex kennengelernt und bei dem wollte er jetzt bleiben. #buhuhu#

Klein Frank: Ich hab Aua am Knie! #deut# Wuhäääääääääääää! #plärr#

Carl: Um Himmels Willen, sei doch still! Lenk ja keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns solange wir noch diese Hosen anhaben!

Erzähler: Ja. #grins# Denn unsere Strudelreisenden haben sich äußerlich nicht verändert und tragen immer noch die Badekollektion von Agent Frieda.

Dracula: #ziemlich egal is# Wo sind wir eigentlich? #umseh# Ich watete gerade noch in einem Meer von Blut und nun steh ich irgendwo auf der Welt in einer kleinen Seitengasse und frage mich, wieder mal, wieso ich noch kein größeres Gemetzel in dieser Geschichte veranstaltet habe.

Para: Weil ich sonst die Altersfreigabe anheben müsste.

Dracula: Das ist alles?

Para: Ja, das ist... Ooooooooh die Stimmen! #Hände an Ohren schlag und laut 'Heidi'-singend davonpresch#

Erzähler: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: #langsam und lautstark ächzend erheb# Die Gegend kommt mir vage bekannt vor... #an Kopf kratz#

Carl: Da ist der Vatikan. #deut#

Van Helsing: #nach links guck#

Großes Schild: "Da Vatikan"

Van Helsing: Tatsächlich! #Quaxi unter Hut steck damit sie in Sicherheit ist# Okay... wir gehen da jetzt rein... #losmarschier#

Carl: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt! #Van Helsing an Hosenträgern des Badeanzugs festhalt#

Hosenträger: #schnalz#

Van Helsing: Aua! #schnief#

Carl: Van Helsing! Wir können doch in diesem Aufzug nicht ÜBER DEN PETERSPLATZ MARSCHIEREN!

Van Helsig: Wieso? Findest du Querstreifen machen mich dick? #an Badeanzug rumzuppl#

Klein Frank: Ich bluuhuhuhuteeee! #heul#

Dracula: Ach wirklich? #plötzlich erwachtes Interesse#

Carl: #schützend vor Klein Frank stell# Du wirst dieses Kind nicht bekommen!

Dracula: Pöh. An dem is doch eh nix dran. 3 - 4 Liter... wenns hochkommt.

Klein Frank: #an Carls Bein klammer#

Erzähler: In den umliegenden Häusern bleibt Franks Gewinsel nicht so unbeachtet... hinter vielen Fenstern gehen Lichter an...

Carl: Wir müssen uns schnellstmöglich etwas zum Anziehen besorgen!

Van Helsing: In meiner Wohnung hab ich Klamotten zum wechseln. Mir nach! #renn#

Carl: Aber wir können doch nicht so weit laufen mit praktisch NICHTS an! Wir müssen irgendwie unsere Blöße bedecken!

Daisy: #nach oben guck und dutzende von Wäscheleinen erblick, die quer über die Strasse gespannt sind# Seht mal, da ganz oben hängt was. #gestikulier#

Carl: Stimmt. Aber es ist ziemlich weit oben... da müsste man schon fliegen können...

Dracula: #wieder mal alle Blicke auf sich zieh# Ne sorry Jungs, aber diesmal nicht.

Van Helsing: Und wieso nicht? Was haben wir jetzt wieder für ein Problem? Ist die Temperatur nicht genehm oder der Geruch zu streng?

Dracula: Sowohl als auch. Aber du musst zudem bedenken, mein von der Natur benachteiligter Freund, #liebenswürdig grins# ich bin ein Mann von Format. Und zu diesem Format gehört nun mal eine nicht zu verachtende Spannweite. #auf und ab stolzier# Eben jene Spannweite ist für diese winzige Gasse einfach... zu groß. #Gesicht mach als ob es ihm wirklich wirklich leid tut# Ich könnte mich nicht entfalten, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Außerdem würde ich mich in diesen Dingern #auf Wäscheleinen zeig# verfangen.

Carl: Und was ist mit laufen?

Dracula: Entschuldige bitte... aber hast du mal diese versifften Häuserwände gesehen? Nie im Leben setz ich da auch nur einen Fuß drauf. Das wird allerdings auch nicht nötig sein... Renfield!

Renfield: Oh nein Meister... nein bitte! #anfang zu zittern#

Daisy: Was hat er denn?

Dracula: Oh, nur eine ganz unbedeutende Akrophobie, nichts weiter.

Van Helsing: Er hat Angst vor Pickeln?

Dracula: AkRO! Nicht AkNE!

Carl: Das bedeutet, er hat Angst vor Höhen.

Van Helsing: Das wusste ich doch!

Renfield: #auf Boden zusammenkauer und wimmer#

Dracula: Rrrrrrauf! #fauch#

Renfield: Aaaaah! #Angst hat# #schnell von Wäscheleine zu Wäscheleine kletter# Rauf rauf rauf rauf, immer schön die Leinen rauf... Nur nicht nach unten gucken... #klammer# #endlich oben ist# Und jetzt, mein Meister?

Dracula: Schmeiß die Klamotten runter! Aber ein bisschen zackig! #bell#

Renfield: Jawohl mein Herr! #Leine abräum und alles runterschmeiß#

Carl: #unten Kleidung einsammel# Hmmm... #nachdenklich guck#

Van Helsing: Was ist?

Carl: Das sind nur Kleidungsstücke für Kinder... und Frauen. #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Vom Regen in die Traufe. #sweatdrop# #kopfschüttel# Ist denn da oben nichts anderes mehr? #zu Renfield ruf#

Renfield: Nein nein, nichts mehr, gar nichts mehr.

Dracula: Na schön... dann komm wieder runter Renfield.

Renfield: Herr!

Dracula: Ja?

Renfield: Meister helft die Not ist groß, die Lein' die ich erklomm, die lass ich nicht mehr los! #bibber#

Dracula: Ach so... bittest du mich um Hilfe beim Abstieg?

Renfield: #nicknick#

Dracula: Gut... dann spreche ich jetzt einen Zauber über dich. #murmelbrabbel# Okay fertig, du kannst jetzt loslassen und wirst ganz sacht zur Erde schweben.

Renfield: Danke Meister, vielen vielen Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! #losgelassen hat# #knallrumsschepper#

Carl: Ihr habt ihn angelogen! #funkel#

Dracula: #Lippen kräusel# Wer bin ich, David Copperfield? Außerdem hat er so gleich eine wichtige Lektion fürs Leben gelernt.

Renfield: #zwischen ein paar Mülleimern lieg# Nicht so schlimm... der Boden hat meinen Fall ja zum Glück gebremst. #torkel#

Klein Frank: #schon eingekleidet is# Passt prima.

Carl: Tja... dann versuchen wir's mal... #Skeptisch den Haufen Textilien muster#

Erzähler: Carl kämpft sich ein wenig ab, schafft es aber tatsächlich sich in eines der Kinder-Outfits zu zwängen. Außerdem hat er endlich wieder ein Hütchen, aus dem oben nun keck Daisy herausdongelt.

Daisy: #dingeldongel#

Erzähler: Für Van Helsing jedoch...

Van Helsing: #ächz# #verrenk# #Luft anhalt# #Schultern auskugel# Iaaargh!

Stoff: #reiss#

Van Helsing: Och nö…

Erzähler: ...besteht absolut keine Chance. Bleibt ihm also nur eines.

Carl: Ich glaube das Kleid hier müsste euch passen. Die Dame scheint sehr breite Schultern zu haben. #blaues Kleid hochhalt#

Van Helsing: Also... ich weiß nicht so recht. #sweatdrop#

Carl: Es ist ja nur für ein kurzes Stück. Und es dämmert doch. Außerdem ist es immer noch besser, als mit diesen knappen Dingern! #Badehosen mein#

Van Helsing: #widerstrebend Hut absetz und in Kleid schlüpf#

Dracula: #erstaunlich still danebensteh#

Carl: Den Hut versteck ich mal in dieser Tasche. Der passt nicht zu dem Kleid.

Van Helsing: Aber paß ja gut drauf auf, Quaxi ist da drin. Ich möchte den Schmerz über ihren Verlust nicht noch einmal ertragen müssen! Ach ja, und wenn du den Hut verlierst dann kill ich dich.

Carl: Jaja. Das weiß ich doch. #sweatdrop#

Renfield: #beschlossen hat sich mit einer der Mülltonen zu tarnen#

Carl: So... fehlt nur noch einer...

Dracula: #immer noch außergewöhnlich sehr still dasteh#

Carl: Ist was?

Dracula: Nein nein... ich... irgendwie ist es verwirrend. #verwirrt guck#

Carl: Was?

Dracula: Ich glaube... ich spüre eine Emotion. #Gesichtszüge fangen an zu zucken#

Carl: Tatsächlich? Ich dachte ihr tut immer nur so, seid aber in Wirklichkeit ganz hohl?

Dracula: Jaja... bin ich ja auch. ... Äh. #nachdenk# Aber jetzt spüre ich was... ich spüre es ganz deutlich...

Carl: Na dann lasst es raus! Vielleicht wendet sich in dieser Geschichte ja doch noch alles zum Guten! #hoffnungsloser Optimist#

Dracula: Meinst du wirklich? #skeptisch#

Carl: Doch doch. Lasst es raus!

Renfield: #in Mülleimer zufällig ein paar Pompons gefunden hat und damit wedel# TSCHAGGA MEISTER!

Dracula: #Van Helsing anstarr# #in schallendes Gelächter ausbrech# #gar nicht mehr aufhören kann# #wein# #kugel# #keine Luft mehr krieg#

Van Helsing: So hat er mich doch schon mal ausgelacht! #bös guck#

Carl: Jaja, aber das war völlig emotionslos, behauptet er jedenfalls. Jetzt ist er mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache.

Van Helsing: Ich weiß nicht... aber irgendwie fühl ich mich dadurch nicht besser. #verdrossen guck# Sag ihm, er muss sich auch was anziehen! #fuchtel#

Dracula: Niehihihimals. #winsel#

Carl: Aber ihr müsst euch tarnen!

Dracula: Bin schon getarnt.

Carl: Und als was?

Dracula: Na ich bin Tourist.

Van Helsing: Oh nein, vergiss es. Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot, du wirst dir gefälligst...

Kleiderhaufen: #spontane Selbstentzündung begeh#

Carl und Van Helsing: oO

Dracula: Hoppala. #grins# Na so ein Zufall.

Erzähler: So zieht das Pack als Tourist-Mutter-Kind-Mülltonnen-Gespann durch die Straßen Roms. Der Häuserwald lichtet sich allmählich etwas und die Häuser wirken kleiner und viel anheimelnder. Die Gefährten müssen sich leise und vorsichtig bewegen (auch Renfield scheppert ganz leise und vorsichtig hinterher) um die Bewohner nicht aufzustören. Als sie jedoch am Fenster eines kleinen, etwa ärmlichen Häuschens vorbeischleichen...

Alte Männerstimme aus dem Fenster: #bet#

Van Helsing: #erschreck# #aus versehen auf kleines Ästchen steig#

Ästchen: Aaaah mein Kreuz! #brech#

Alte Männerstimme aus dem Fenster: Was war das, wer ist da?

Erzähler: Der Schein einer kleinen Öllampe fällt nach draußen und erhellt Van Hellsings Gestalt. Der wiederum blinzelt geblendet in das Licht.

Alter Mann: #am Fenster steh# Bist du... bist du... #Van Helsing anstarr#

Van Helsing: #denk# Oh my... gleich gehts wieder los.. 'Mörder, Verrückter, Monster, Perverser, Radieschenschänder'...

Alter Mann: Bist du die blaue Fee?

Van Helsing: HÄ? #blink#

Alter Mann: Oh... ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du mir eines Abends erscheinst. Sogar Kekse hab ich dir aufs Fensterbrett gelegt...

Van Helsing: Kekse? Wo sind Kekse? Wo sind die Kekse? Wowowowo? #Kekse erspäh# KEKSÄÄÄ! #triumphierend ergreif und in sich reinstopf# #bröselkrümel# ... #husthusthust# #würg# #sterb# Mann Alter, die Dinger sind ja staubtrocken! #ruder# #erstick#

Alter Mann: Oh... das tut mir leid. Ich hab sie erst letztes Jahr durch neue ersetzt. #traurig kling#

Van Helsing: Is ja schon gut. #hust# Haste mal was zum nachspülen? #röchel#

Anderen: #verstecken sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit#

Daisy: #Als Strauch tarn# Ich bin ein Strauch #frohlock#

Alter Mann: #für Van Helsing was zu trinken geholt hat#

Van Helsing: Danke! #schütt# Ieh... is ja widerlich. Was ist das?

Alter Mann: Wasser.

Van Helsing: Hast du nicht ein bisschen was Stärkeres?

Alter Mann: Nein, tut mir leid blaue Fee. Ich trinke nur Wasser. Mehr kann ich mir auch gar nicht leisten, ich bin ein armer Mann.

Van Helsing: Oh... das ist... ähm traurig. Hör mal, falls du dir Geld wünscht oder so, ich hab gerade meine Handtasche vergessen, und...

Alter Mann: Nein nein. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem Wenigen was ich habe. Aber ich möchte es gerne mit jemandem teilen.

Van Helsing: Moment. Lass mich das nochmal zusammenfassen. Du hast nicht viel. Und damit es noch weniger wird, wünscht du dir Gesellschaft?

Alter Mann: #lachend den Kopf schüttel# Ich bin ein alter Mann, blaue Fee. Ich habe jeden Abend gebetet, damit du mich erhörst. Weißt du... ich bin sehr einsam.

Para: #schluchz#

Daisy: Da #Taschentuch reich#

Para: Danke. #tröööt#

Alter Mann: Ich habe mir einen Sohn geschnitzt. Da drüben sitzt er. #auf kleine Marionette neben dem Fenster deut# Und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er lebendig wird. #Van Helsing flehentlich anguck#

Van Helsing: Hmmm... tja... also... was soll ich sagen... #sweatdrop# #hüstel# Das ist... nicht so direkt mein Fachgebiet.

Alter Mann: Bitte! Ich bin so furchtbar einsam... ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich noch leben werde und die Vorstellung diese Zeit alleine zu verbringen und dann nichts zurückzulassen außer ein paar Sägespänen... betrübt mich zutiefst. #Tränen in den Augen# Aber... wenn ich zuviel verlange blaue Fee... #schnell schneutz# dann tut es mir natürlich leid.

Van Helsing: ... #dasteh# Ja... Einsamkeit... #schnüff#

Para: Einsamkeit. #schluchz#

Erik: Einsamkeit... #sing#

Para: #noch mehr schluchz# ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah eine Stimme! #gegen Spiegel renn# #knock out#

Van Helsing: #Hand des alten Mannes nehm# Habt keine Angst... ihr werdet nicht einsam sterben. #schnief#

Alter Mann: #Van Helsings Hand anschau# ... Also heiraten wollte ich eigentlich nicht nochmal. #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Unsinn! Ich besorg dir einen Sohn du alter Esel! #Hand wieder loslass#

Alter Mann: Wahrhaftig? #strahl vor Glück#

Van Helsing: Natürlich! Aber du musst die Augen zumachen. Und du darfst sie nicht wieder öffnen bevor ich es dir sage, sonst is der ganze schöne Zauber futsch, kapiert?

Alter Mann: Ja doch, ich verspreche es! #beteuer# #Augen zumach#

Van Helsing: #test indem ein paar mal mit der Hand auf das Gesicht des alten Mannes zuschlag und kurz davor abbrems# Gut... ich glaube er hat die Augen wirklich zu. #noch ein paar mal test#

Erzähler: Doch wer den guten Van Helsing kennt, ahnt was kommen muss...

Van Helsing: #zu spät abbrems#

Alter Mann: Uff! #K.O.#

Van Helsing: Hobberla! #sweatdrop#

Carl: Van Helsing! Was habt ihr mit dem alten Mann gemacht! #keif#

Van Helsing: Ich öh... also... er hat sich plötzlich nach vorne gebeugt!

Dracula: Na immerhin können wir jetzt weiterziehen. #losmarschier#

Van Helsing: Halt!

Dracula: #Augen verdreh# Kaum hast du ein Kleid an, fällst du auf den erstbesten Kerl rein. Wirklich Gabriel, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet.

Van Helsing: Ich hab ihm was versprochen!

Dracula: Ja toll. Und woher willst du jetzt so schnell einen Sohn nehmen, hm? Die Dinger dauern für gewöhnlich 9 Monate und wachsen nicht auf dem Feld, auch wenn du bisher nichts Gegenteiliges in deinem Leben erfahren hast...

Van Helsing: SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS#

Van Helsing: So... das war mir mal wieder ein Bedürfnis. #zu Klein Frank wend# Monster...?

Klein Frank: Wo? #wie ein Brummkreisel dreh#

Van Helsing: Äh... ich meinte... Frank?

Klein Frank: Jaaa? #glubsch#

Van Helsing: Sag mal... würdest du gerne bei dem netten Herrn hier bleiben? Er hat ganz viel Spielzeug für dich und ist sehr nett.

Klein Frank: Ist er ein Freund?

Van Helsing: Ja das ist er. #smile#

Dracula: Hey Moment, du kannst da nicht einfach meinen Akku aus der Hand geben! #Widerstand leist#

Van Helsing: Durch das Kind wird kein Strom geleitet und damit basta! Das ist mein letztes Wort!

Dracula: #schmoll#

Klein Frank: Is gut, ich bleib da. #smile# #froi#

Van Helsing: Ich wusste du bist ein guter Junge. Jetzt schnell, wir müssen dir die Kleidung der Marionette anziehen. #wusel#

Erzähler: Van Helsing bricht, so gewaltfrei es ihm möglich ist, die Tür auf, weil er nicht durchs Fenster passt und startet eine rasante Klamotten-Austausch-Aktion mit Frank und der Marionette. Anschließend setzt er Frank auf den alten Platz der Marionette und nimmt diese weg.

Carl: #Wasser aus Brunnen geholt hat# Van Helsing, ich habe Wasser aus dem Brunnen geholt.

Van Helsing: Ah, sehr gut. Versteckt euch alle schnell wieder. ÄHÄM #räusper# #altem Mann Eimer Wasser überkipp# #Eimer ganz schnell wieder verschwinden lass# Simsalasumm! Abraschnuck! Endivie! #theatralisch gestikulier#

Alter Mann: #langsam aufrappel# Was... was... war das?

Van Helsing: Oh... das war nur... die Wucht meines Zaubers, die haut die meisten um, kein Problem. Aber sieh mal... #auf Frank deut#

Klein Frank: Vater! #froi#

Alter Mann: #schnief# Mein Sohn!

Van Helsing: #langsam entschweb# (aka #rückwärts zur Tür rausschleich#)

Alter Mann: Vielen Dank blaue Fee!

Van Helsing: Schon gut, lass stecken. #abwink# Aber sei nett zu dem Kleinen, sonst komme ich zurück und zaubere wieder. #mit Faust droh#

Renfield: Er war der einzige Freund den ich hatte, außer dieser verräterischen Schabe! #schnief# Er wird mir so feeeeehlen.

Dracula: Wozu braucht sowas wie du einen Freund? Du bist mein Diener. Reicht das nicht für ein glückliches Leben?

Renfield: Nein! #deprimiert Käfer von den Blumen pflück#

Carl: Na dann bleib doch einfach auch hier. #smile# Ich bin sicher der Alte hat noch irgendwo ein Plätzchen für dich. #die ideale Chance seh endlich wieder Ballast zu verringern#

Renfield: Meinst du wirklich? #blink#

Dracula: Ja klar... nehmt mir meinen Akku, nehmt mir meine Möbel...

Carl: Das sind MENSCHEN und keine Gegenstände! #aufreg#

Renfield: Ich passe im Stillen auf die beiden auf. #in Mülltonne versteck und rauslins#

Alter Mann und Frank: #vors Haus komm#

Alter Mann: Wer sind denn diese Leute? oO

Van Helsing: Oh.. die.. tja... das sind nur meine fleißigen Helferchen. #sweatdrop#

Dracula: #Todesblicke in alle Richtungen verschieß#

Alter Mann: #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Also macht's gut ihr Beiden. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder. ;)

Erzähler: Und so stapfen Van Helsing, Carl und Dracula nur noch zu dritt...

Daisy: HEMHEM!

Erzähler: Verzeihung. Und mit Daisy, weiter Richtung Van Helsings Wohnung.

Carl: #noch einmal umdreh und zu den beiden zurückguck die ihnen immer noch hinterherwinken# #seufz# Also ich muss zugeben... der Kleine wird mir fehlen.

Van Helsing: Nana Carl. #patpat#

Dracula: Ja. Kein Grund zur Trauer. Ich bin sicher, wenn ihr genug übt, werdet ihr in ein paar Jahren einen eigenen haben. #grins#

Van Helsing: ... SITZ!

Dracula: #RUMMS#

Erzähler: Sprach der Dracula... nimmermehr.

Para: Ich glaub die Stimmen sind weg... #vorsichtig umguck#

Stimmen: Buh!

Para: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Die Stimmen! #up up and away#

Kleiner Teller mit Schokonaschwerk: Tihihihihi #evil#

- Ende Kapitel 23 -

Authors Note:

Und weiter gehts. #smile# Falls sich jemand fragt was aus meinem Diät-Versuch wurde... der wurde hinterrücks von meinem Chef erdolcht, da in der Woche mehrere Geschäftsessen stattfanden. Aber der nächste Versuch kommt bestimmt. #entschlossen#

Ich hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit überlegt wie ich Frankensteins Monster, der ja nach seiner Verwandlung nicht mehr wirklich nützlich war, dezent wieder loswerde. Zuerst hab ich überlegt, dass Van Helsing ihn an einen Holzschnitzer verkauft... aber das erschien mir dann etwas herzlos #g# Und so kam ich auf diese Lösung. Endlich sind wir also wieder in Rom. Man könnte mir vorwerfen, dass ich in den letzten Kapiteln storymässig nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen bin... aber das ist ja auch nicht Sinn der Geschichte. #g# Der Sinn ist möglichst viel Schwachsinn auf möglichst breitem Raum zu verbreiten. Gut, ein kleiner roter Faden muss schon noch bleiben damits dann doch nicht ZU absurd wird.

Die kleine Gruppe ist jetzt also wieder auf das notwendige Maß geschrumpft, es wurde auf die Dauer immer schwieriger so viele Personen richtig unterzubringen. Zum Glück hab ich mich da jetzt wieder herausmaneuvriert. Wartet ab wie's im nächsten Kapitel weitergeht. #smile#

(at)Lacrima: Jaja, ich bin eine Wiederholungstäterin. #gnihihi# Früher oder später kehre ich immer wieder zurück. Was Resident Evil angeht, so kenne ich weder das eine noch das andere. Macht das was aus?

(at)Andal: Jo. Hiea. Lesen. Reviewn. #g#

(at)HughJackmanFan: Aye Aye. Hoffe es gefällt immer noch. #smile#


	25. Neutrale Staaten und Weihnachtsgebäck

Kapitel 24 - Neutrale Staaten und Weihnachtsgebäck

Para: Öhm... hallo? Seid ihr noch da? ... Haaaaalllooooooooo?

Echo: Haaaaalllooooooo... Haaaaalllooooooo... Haaaaalllooooooo... #verhall#

Para: Wäääh, was hab ich getan, ich hab meine getreuen Fans vergrault. #flenn#

Erzähler: Chefin, wenn ich mal anmerken darf...

Para: Sag... es... nicht...

Erzähler: Selbst schuld!

Para: #Ohren hängen lass# #schnüff# Aber... aber... aberaberaber #ruderfuchtel# Gnaaaade! Ich bitte um Vergebung. Es war nie meine Absicht...

Dracula: #unter lautem Donnern, Blitzen und wildem Orgelstakkato dramatisch den Sargdeckel öffne# Mariishkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Para: Hä? #eyebrow#

Dracula: Ai, na... wer ist denn da mal wieder zu Besuch?

Para: Ich. #kleinlaut#

Dracula: Gabriel! Sieh doch mal wer da ist.

Gabriel: #unter lautem Donnern, Blitzen und wildem Orgelstakkato dramatisch aus einem Wäschekorb hüpf# FÜR GONDOR!

Para: #sweatdrop#

Gabriel: Oh... na das ist doch... Also wenn das nicht... äh ... Wer ist das?

Dracula: Das ist die treulose Wachtel die das Zeug hier verbricht.

Gabriel: Ach ja? Freut mich Frau Wachtel, mein Name ist Gabriel Van He...

Dracula: #Gabriel einen Petunientopf an den Kopf werf#

Petunientopf: Nicht schon wieder... #seufz#

Para: Ähm... ich hätte da was... #mit ein paar losen Blättern wedel#

Erzähler: Wowowowowowowowowowowowowo? #hechel#

Para: #überreich#

Erzähler: YES! Alle Mann auf die Plätze, es geht weiter!

Alle Mann: #wild durcheinanderwusel#

Carl: #mit Gurkenmaske quer durchs Bild renn# Gerade jetzt... #grummelschimpf#

Erzähler: Nun denn... nachdem sich unser Grüppchen um einige Personen verringert hat, kommen sie schließlich endlich an Van Helsings Wohnung an.

Dracula: Das... ist... äh... ja #sprachlos#

Kleiner Palast: #dasteh#

Van Helsing: Aber bitte, keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Tretet frei herein, fühlt euch sicher und lasst etwas von dem Glück hier, welches ihr mit euch bringt. #smile#

Carl: Van Helsing... das ist ja geradezu poetisch.

Dracula: #murmel# Der klaut doch immer noch meine Sprüche, dieser miese kleine... #zensiert#

Erzähler: Das Häuschen ist ein alter römischer Adligenwohnsitz der nun offenbar in den Besitz der Mutter Kirche übergegangen ist. Wunderbare Säulen und Mosaike zieren die Eingangshalle.

Carl: #wie ein Brummkreisel dreh# Das ist ja... fantastisch.

Daisy: #schwindlig# Kannst du mal aufhören? Mir wird schleeeecht...

Dracula: Ja... ganz nett die Hütte. Nicht ganz die Ausmaße von meiner... aber das trifft ja auf vieles zu, nicht wahr, Gabriel? #boshaft grins#

Van Helsing: #Kommentar nicht gehört hat weil im Kleiderschrank wühl# Ha, endlich! #Outfit rauskrams das 1:1 aussieht wie jenes, welches er früher anhatte#

Dracula: Gabs die im Dutzend billiger?

Van Helsing: #als krönenden Abschluss Hut aufsetz# Sie waren ein Geschenk von einer Dame, der zu helfen ich die große Ehre und das Vergnügen hatte. Wisset, in dieser Kleidung schlafen Zauberkräfte ungekannter Art...

Carl: Ungekannt heißt...?

Dracula: Er weiß es selbst nicht.

Van Helsing: ... Ja leider. #sweatdrops# Aber zu irgendwas wirds schon gut sein. Damit ich es irgendwann herausfinde, trage ich die beiden Outfits abwechselnd. Ich glaube, ich hab schon seit ein paar Jahrhunderten nichts anderes mehr getragen...

Dracula: Welch eine Überraschung. Du warst ja schon immer ein Schnellchecker.

Van Helsing: Hä?

Dracula: Ach nichts.

Carl: #eine sehr große Kiste in der Ecke stehen seh# Van Helsing, was ist denn da drin?

Van Helsing: Die Kiste ist noch vom Vorbesitzer... soweit ich das gesehen hab ist sie voller Kostüme.

Carl: Na dann werd ich doch gleich mal... #Kiste durchwühl# Na sowas... Glück muss der Mönsch haben. #froi# #Mönchskutten-Kostüm hochhalt# Das reicht bis wir wieder im Vatikan sind und ich mir meine eigenen Kleider anziehen kann.

Dracula: Ist für mich vielleicht auch was da drin?

Carl: Hmmm... #wühl# Ach ja, tatsächlich. #Batman-Kostüm hochhalt#

Dracula: #sweatdrop# Sehr witzig, wirklich. Ist da nicht was in der Art "attraktiver reicher Edelmann mit großem...

Carl: Beherrscht euch!

Dracula: ... Grundbesitz."

Carl: Nein. Ist da nicht. #schnaub#

Dracula: #seufz# Man muss auch alles selber machen... #Klamotten aus der Kiste schmeiß# Nein... nein... nein... nein... #kurz innehalt als Gladiatoren-Kostüm in der Hand hat# ... Nein, lieber doch nicht. #sweatdrop#

Carl: Ihr müsst aber etwas anziehen, so lauf ich nicht nochmal mit euch draußen rum! #drauf besteh#

Van Helsing: Vielleicht ist ja auf dem Dachboden noch etwas... #überleg#

Dracula: Na schön, wo gehts zum Dachboden?

Van Helsing: Da vorne links und dann die Treppen hoch. #deut#

Dracula: #losmarschier#

Carl: Van Helsing, habt ihr nicht auch das Gefühl, dass er immer aufsässiger wird?

Van Helsing: Naja... irgendwie schon. Er muss sich vielleicht einfach noch dran gewöhnen die Welt zu retten, statt sie zu erobern. Und sollte er zu frech werden, bring ich ihn einfach wieder um. #frohen Mutes#

Carl: Jaja schon ... nur... wie eigentlich?

Van Helsing: Was wie?

Carl: Wie wollt ihr ihn denn jetzt noch umbringen wo ihr kein Werwolf mehr seid?

Van Helsing: Öhm ...

Carl: Ihr hattet dafür doch einen Plan, oder Van Helsing?

Van Helsing: Ich...

Carl: Das hatte ihr doch, nicht wahr!

Van Helsing: Jaja... also... tja... fast. #rumdrucks#

Carl: VAN HELSING! #ausrast#

Erzähler: In eben jenem bewegenden Moment ertönt ein markerschütternder Schrei von vorne links die Treppe hoch.

Van Helsing: Was hat er jetzt wieder? #genervt kling# #Hut abnehm und Quaxi aufs Bett setz# Du bleibst hier sitzen, hier bist du in Sicherheit. #Hut wieder aufsetz#

Erzähler: Van Helsing und Carl laufen langsam und gemütlich zum Quell des schrecklichen Lautes, der mittlerweile wieder verstummt ist.

Van Helsing: Ui. oO

Carl: Huch!

Erzähler: Die Treppe ist eingestürzt.

Daisy: #panisch suchend umguck#

Erzähler: Schließlich entdecken die drei Dracula. Er ist sehr unglücklich gestürzt und wurde dabei dummerweise von einem Geländerpfosten durch den Rücken gepfählt. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und starr zur Decke gerichtet während ihm Blut langsam aus einem Mundwinkel rinnt. Er sieht wirklich ziemlich tot aus.

Daisy: IIIAAAAAAARGH! #in Ohnmacht welk#

Van Helsing: Tja... das Problem hat sich schneller erledigt als beabsichtigt. #am Kopf kratz#

Carl: Van Helsing, glaubt ihr ich habe das durch mein Gerede von Vorhin heraufbeschworen? Vielleicht habe ich ja dank meiner Wehrblümchen-Power irgendwelche neuen übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten von denen ich noch gar nichts weiß und hab jetzt ... den armen Grafen... wuhääääää #flenn#

Van Helsing: Nun heul doch nicht rum Carl... Glaubst du er würde uns auch nur eine Träne nachweinen? #trotzdem feierlich Hut abnehm#

Daisy: #wiedererwacht# Ruhe sanft, mein Prinz. Mögen Teufelsscharen dich auf ihren Schwingen zur Ruhe tragen... #wein#

Dracula: #röchel# Ist ja nett von euch, dass ihr mir ne Trauerrede haltet, aber irgendwas hat meine Lunge durchstoßen und ich komm hier grad nicht so weg. #wiggle#

Alle: Er leeeeebt!

Dracula: Nicht wirklich, aber ich bin jetzt nicht in der Verfassung euch den feinen Unterschied zwischen Leben und Untot zu erklären. Könnte mir jetzt vielleicht mal jemand behilflich sein! #zappel#

Van Helsing: Kein Problem, halt still. #Tojo-Blades ausfahr#

Blades: Rrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Van Helsing: #Geländerpfosten umsäg#

Dracula: #mitsamt dem Pfosten Umkipp# #RUMMS# Das hat aber gedauert... #aufsetz und Pfosten aus der Brust zieh#

Carl: Iiieh... #angewidert abwend#

Dracula: Was ist, was guckt ihr so? Ihr dachtet nicht ernsthaft ich bin tot, oder? Merkt euch eins fürs Leben Jungs... wenn ein Vampir nicht bröckelt, ist er nicht tot. Dieses alte Gemäuer ist ja wirklich lebensgefährlich... allmählich begreife ich, warum sie es dir gegeben haben, Gabriel.

Gabriel: ... #Geländerpfosten schnapp# #Ein Auge zumach und ziel#

Dracula: Was hast du...? #zur Seite hecht#

Pflock: Prrrrrrrrrr #jetzt genau dort steck wo vor einer Sekunde noch Dracula saß#

Dracula: So eine Behandlung muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. #an der Wand hoch zum Dachboden lauf#

Carl: Ihr habt übertrieben Van Helsing, jetzt geht er uns die Wände hoch.

Wandpanele: #krach#

Dracula: #mit Fuss drinsteck# #sweatdrop# Das Haus ist ja ne absolute Bruchbude.

Erzähler: In einer anderen alten Truhe auf dem Dachboden, findet Dracula tatsächlich etwas halbwegs Tragbares in Form eines weißen Hemdes und einer dunklen Stoffhose.

Dracula: #umgezogen ist und wieder hinunter begeben hat# So... sind Hochwürden jetzt endlich bereit mit uns auf offener Straße zu wandeln?

Carl: Hmpf. #Wortlos vorausmarschier#

Van Helsing und Dracula: #nachmarschier#

Erzähler: Und so eilen die Helden wieder den Weg zurück den sie in der Nacht zuvor gekommen waren, vorbei an Renfield der leise in seiner Mülltonne schnarcht, vorbei an dem Schild "Da Vatikan" und quer über den Petersplatz. Doch als geheimer Ritter oder was auch immer, darf man natürlich nicht durch den Haupteingang.

Van Helsing: #in eine kleine Seitengase rechts des Vatikans lauf# #rosa Regenschirm zück#

Carl: oO

Dracula: Äh... ja... ich hatte befürchtet sowas würde irgendwann passieren. #sweatdrop#

Van Helsing: Schweigt still ihr Ahnungslosen. #mit Regenschirm auf Backsteinmauer tippsel#

Backsteinmauer: #wie von Zauberhand auseinandergleit#

Van Helsing: #weitertippsel#

Klappe hinter Mauer: #aufgeh#

Stimme aus Klappe: Aua, das war mein Auge!

Van Helsing: Oh... Entschuldigung. #Schirm wieder einsteck#

Stimme aus Klappe: Parole?

Van Helsing: Vergebt mir Vater, ich habe gesündigt.

Stimme aus Klappe: Haben wir das nicht alle? WUHAHAHHAHAHA! #dröhnend lach#

Tür in Wand: #aufgeh#

Van Helsing: Sei mir gegrüßt, Bruder Spekulatius. #wink#

Bruder Spekulatius: #großer bulliger Typ ist# Jaja. Wird auch Zeit, dass du mal wieder aufkreuzt. Du schuldest mir noch was vom letzten Pokerabend!

Van Helsing: Hab ich dir das noch nicht gegeben?

Bruder Spekulatius: Nein!

Van Helsing: Na sowas... Carl, könntest du mir das schnell auslegen, ich hatte meine Geldbörse wohl im anderen Mantel. #davonwusel#

Carl: Immer wieder das gleich wenn wir hier zurückkommen... jedes Mal darf ich ... #schimpfbrumbel# #zähneknirschend zahl und dann schnell an Bruder Spekulatius vorbeirenn#

Dracula: #einfach mal nachlauf und entgegen aller sonstiger Erwartungen beim Überschreiten der Türschwelle weder anfang zu brennen oder dampfen noch zu staub zu zerfallen noch Akne zu bekommen#

Bruder Spekulatius: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt!

Dracula: Meinen sie mich?

Bruder Spekulatius: Allerdings. Du kummst hier net rein!

Dracula: Ah ja. Und warum bitteschön nicht?

Bruder Spekulatius: Du bist ein Vampir, das seh ich auf 10 Meilen Entfernung. Glaub nicht, du könntest mich mit deinem "bei Tag rumgewandel" und "über heilige Schwelle schreiten ohne zu verbrennen" täuschen! Unheiliges Gezeugs hat keinen Zugang zum Vatikan... am Samstag. Nur Mo - Fr von 9 - 12 und 13 - 17 Uhr. Kapiert?

Dracula: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Van Helsing: Was trödelst du denn schon wieder rum? #zurückkomm#

Dracula: Der da lässt mich nicht rein. #deut#

Bruder Spekulatius: Der kummt hier net rein!

Dracula: Ich bin nämlich ein Vampir und es ist Samstag. #nicknick#

Van Helsing: Verdammt... ich hatte die Sprechzeiten vergessen. #mit Faust in offene Hand schlag#

Dracula: Dann bleib ich eben hier draußen... und seh mich etwas um. #Einer Gruppe junger Novizinnen nachstarr#

Van Helsing: Oh nein ausgeschlossen. Dich darf man keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Aber warte mal... ich hab da eine Idee!

Dracula: Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.

Erzähler: Eine wohl bekannte Wegstrecke und einen sauren Carl später...

Carl: Wieso mussten wir alle wegen DEM wieder zurück?

Van Helsing: #Carl ignorier# #in Kostümhaufen wühl# Da... das ist perfekt. Niemand wird dich verdächtigen!

Dracula: ... Das ist die Rache für das Kleid, oder?

Van Helsing: Aber nicht doch. #gehässig grins#

Dracula: Und was sollte mich dazu zwingen dieses ... mehr als erniedrigende Kostüm anzuziehen?

Van Helsing: Ich, Mr. Nuklearsprengkopf und DAS hier. #mit Höllenwiedererweckungsverordnung rumwedel#

Dracula: #maulend und zeternd umzieh# Du wirst dafür bezahlen... deine Kinder werden dafür bezahlen, so du denn überhaupt je welche haben solltest... und die Kinder deiner Kinder... und die...

Van Helsing: Jaja, das hast du alles schon mal erzählt. Sonderlich kreativ bist du aber auch nicht.

Erzähler: Noch ein Weilchen später, wieder am Geheimeingang zum Vatikan, vor Bruder Spekulatius.

Bruder Spekulatius: #Dracula anstarr#

Dracula: #zurückstarr#

Van Helsing: #denk# Hoffentlich klappt's...

Carl: #denk# Ich hoffe für Van Helsing, dass es klappt... #mordlüstern guck#

Van Helsing: #Dracula anstups#

Dracula: Äh... Grüzi Pruder Schpeck-kulatius. Aalles Beschtens, odr? #sweatdrop#

Bruder Spekulatius: #Augen zusammenkneif# #nick# Ist gut, Schweizer Gardisten dürfen passieren...

Alle Drei: #schnell vorbeirenn bevor Spekulatius es sich doch nochmal anders überlegt#

Dracula: #Gardistenuniform vom Leib reiß# Nie wieder... nie nie nie wieder, lasse ich mich von euch in IRGENDEIN Kostüm stecken, sei es nun Kutte, Uniform oder...

Kardinal Jinette: Schnappt ihn und bindet ihn!

Erzähler: Mehrere Mönche mit dem Ausmaß von Sumo-Großmeistern stürzen sich auf Dracula.

Dracula: ... Zwangsjacke. #eingeschnürt is# #sweatdrop#

- Ende Kapitel 24 -

Authors-Note:

Soooooooooooo... was soll ich sagen. #sweatdrop# Ich könnte mich wieder mal entschuldigen und Besserung geloben um es dann doch nicht zu schaffen. #hüstel# Auch nicht wirklich eines der besten Kapitel der Geschichte, aber immerhin, es geht weiter und den einen oder anderen Moment hat es vielleicht ja doch, der Euch zum schmunzeln bringt.

Ich hatte in der letzten Zeit beruflich sehr viel zu tun und war einfach nur noch kaputt und ausgelaugt wenn ich nach Hause kam. Trotzdem macht mir mein Beruf großen Spaß, aber die Kreativität hat leider etwas drunter gelitten. Aber ich habe mir schon wieder Inspirationsnachschub bestellt. #g# So die Royal irgendwas Mail will, bin ich bald stolze Eigentümerin von "The Hound of the Baskervilles", starring the One and Only Mr. Richard Roxburgh in der Hauptrolle als Hund... quatsch, Holmes #an Stirn hau#. Und somit dauerts bis zum nächstn Kapitel hoffentlich nicht mehr so lange. Bis dahin verabschiedet sich, Eure reumütige Para. #verneig#

(at)Andal: MUHAHAHA! Bitteschön. (Lieber spät als nie)

(at) Claire: Du konntest nicht an die Email? Komisch, das muss ich mal überprüfen… Und Du hast diesen Schwachsinn tatsächlich 2x gelesen? Du meine Güte. Den größten Respekt. #verneig# Ich fühle mich gebauchpinselt. #g# Nun zu den Fragen… ja, das T bezieht sich auf den großen James Tiberius. Und auf noch irgendjemanden der mir gerade nicht mehr einfällt. #sweatdrop# Ich weiß nur, dass ich mir damals dachte: Hat denn jetzt jeder ein „T" im Namen? Der Feuerlöscher war Ausnahmsweise keine Anspielung, obwohl das mit Dogma natürlich passen würde.  
Dracula: I am the Metatron… #brenn#  
Para: Ach, du bist also bestückt wie Ken? #eyebrow#  
Dracula: … Vergiss es. #sweatdrop#  
Tot aber glücklich kenne ich selbstverständlich, es steht mir gegenüber in meinem DVD-Regal. Eine wirklich gelungene Parodie. Auch Nadschadadscha war eine Anleihe daraus.  
Die deutschen Sprecher haben sich eben lieber darauf verlegt übertrieben bombastisch zu sprechen (zumindest fand ich das bei Dracula am Anfang echt herb). Wobei Anna dafür im englischen ziemlich bescheuert klang mit ihrem aufgesetzten Dialekt… na ja… Anna… gut es hat gepasst. #grins# Meine Theorie zu Draculas Akzent… seine Weibsen sind keine Rumäninnen. Irgendwo hab ich mal gelesen, eine kommt aus Spanien eine aus Ungarn eine aus… wasweißich oder so. Aber soweit ich weiß, kommt keine aus Rumänien (den Part sollte dann wohl Anna spielen… Inzucht ist überall #sweatdrop#). Aber das würde dem Film natürlich Logik unterstellen und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder? #weiterles# Was sogar dreimal gelesen? Und Du hast das unbeschadet an Geist und Körper überstanden? oO Wow. Eigentlich müsste ich Dir jetzt wohl irgend nen Orden verleihen… aber ich habgrad keinen da. #als Ersatz feierlich ein Glas Nutella überreich# Ich bedanke mich für Deine ausführliche Review und die lieben Kommentare… UND JETZT NIMM ENDLICH DEN WERKANINCHEFLUCH VON MIR!

(at)Lacirma: Hier ist das Kapitel… UND ICH WARTE AUF HERR DER SPINNER 4! #dezent anmerk#

(at) Sirius-MyLove: So… jetzt geht es schon mal hier weiter, hoffe es hilft gegen den Entzug. Ein Kapitel zu EiD ist schon in Arbeit und etwa zur Hälfte fertig gestellt. Ist allerdings noch überarbeitungsbedürftig… irgendwie krieg ich die Atmosphäre nach der langen Abwesenheit nicht mehr so gut hin. #seufz#


End file.
